The Locksleys
by snoopydoodles17
Summary: [OutlawQueen] Robin & Regina just recently got married. They're starting their lives together as four, including Henry and Roland. They're little family goes through life's twists and turns, and with the help of friends they stay on track.
1. Chapter 1- Be Mine

**Hey guys! Okay so I wrote a one shot called "The Locksleys" and people wanted me to continue with it. So here it is! It will now be replacing "Continuing My Love". I just can't get good ideas for that story, therefore I can't write anymore of it. Besides, OutlawQueen will most likely sail anyway XD**

**Before I continue, I just have to tell you how emotionally unstable I am lately. Like legit, I was watching Frozen Stars tonight and the part where Lisa (Lana Parrilla) lost the baby made me start sobbing. Literally, sobbing. And then I made the mistake of watching Double Life of Eleanor Kendall where she talks about their miscarriage and then cries in the shower and I was like "COME HERE I'LL HOLD YOU AND CRY WITH YOU." *Sobs* "DON'T CRY LANA, DON'T CRY!"**

**Okay yeah so anyways...back to the story lol.**

**Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**G.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_"Regina, will you marry me?" Robin asked, down on one knee and holding open a black box with the most gorgeous ring inside of it._

_All I could do was stare at it. I'd never been happier in my life than I was right now with this man. His eyes sparkled as they intently watched mine, waiting for me to reply. I was so lost in his, though, that I didn't even answer._

_"Regina, dear? Don't leave me hanging…" He said with a slight nervousness in his tone, still keeping his dazzling smile._

_My mouth opened suddenly, but no words were coming from it. I put my hands up to my face and smiled once more, "Yes, Robin! Yes! Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife." I said, feeling some tears start to come to my eyes._

_He smiled and looked relieved, slipping the gold banded ring with large diamonds clustered on top of it. It sparkled in the moonlight each time I moved it. He chuckled as he watched me admire my new ring, "Do you like it?" He asked._

_I nodded, "I love it, Robin. It's beautiful." I stated, directing my eyes from it to him._

_He smiled and stood up quickly, then swooping me in his arms and carrying us out of the open pavilion bridal style. "I love you, Regina. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said before kissing me softly on the forehead._

_I felt my cheeks blush, my face got hot, "I love you too, my dear." I said softly, wrapping my arm around his neck._

_"Shall we go spread the news?" _

_I looked up into his sparkling eyes, they sparkled as much as the ring did, "Of course we shall." I smiled, hugging him a little tighter._

That lovely night was already a few months ago, little could I believe it though. Time had flown by, and in just a few hours I was to be a married woman. Many guests were coming, now that they liked me and all. Henry was going to be the best man, and Roland was the ring bearer. Tink was to stand closest to me by my side as my maid of honor, after all she did help us find each other. Along with Tink, shockingly Emma and Mary-Margaret will be standing to her side as my bridesmaids. A year or two ago, I would've never even invited them to my wedding. If I would've, they most likely wouldn't have come. But today, they were helping me into my white dress to marry the man I loved.

"You're absolutely stunning, Regina." Mary-Margaret said, holding her hands up to her chin and beaming a wide smile.

I smiled back at her. I was very nervous for today, for some reason. I felt uneasy and a little nauseous, mostly because I hadn't eaten yet. Emma was currently in the reception room trying to get some of the chefs to cook me a light meal real quick, just to hold me over. When she came back, I took my time eating it, as I didn't want to get sick.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I turned around in my chair towards Tink, "Can you get that for me, please?"

She nodded and walked to it, opening it to peek around. "Henry!" She shouted, "Come in."

He walked inside the small room in his tuxedo. His hair was slicked down and his shoes were shined, he looked like he was ready to hit the red carpet. I smiled at him and opened my arms, motioning him to come here.

"You look really pretty, mom." He said, snuggled into my arm.

I kissed him on the side of his head, "Thank you, my prince." I said before letting out a giggle.

He smiled, "I was told to come in here to tell you they're almost ready for you. Like, ten minutes." He warned.

I nodded, "Thank you very much baby, I'll be right out in no time."

He began to walk out of the room, before I stopped him. "Oh and Henry, may I say you look _very _handsome!" I said, giving him a little wink.

He chuckled and thanked me, then continued to walk out the door.

Tink walked to me to help me up, seeing as how this wedding gown was so long and fitted. "Your son is right, Regina, you look gorgeous." She said, un-wrinkling the bottom of my dress.

"Thanks, Tink." I said, clasping my hands together. I took a deep breath in and looked at the three women, "Ready?" I asked.

They all three nodded.

Soon after, I was walking down the aisle toward the man of my dreams. He couldn't stop smiling the whole time, and once I saw him wipe a stray tear from his cheek. I reached the end, said our "I do's", and Henry gave us the rings to slip onto each other.

"You may kiss the bride." The minister said.

We both smiled largely at each other, then we leaned into each other's lips. Fireworks danced behind my eyelids as his lips hit mine, I could've easily gotten lost in that kiss. We both pulled away from each other, laughing out of pure joy. We turned and walked back down the aisle, then into the reception room where there was a huge gathering afterwards. We danced, ate, and danced more. Everyone joined us on the floor to dance with us, it was one big, loud party.

After everyone had left, Roland and Henry went home with Emma so that my new husband and I could go on the honeymoon of our dreams. Though both of us had been married once before, neither of us had much of a honeymoon. I had one, but I tried to erase it from my memory as it was a horrible, painful few nights. All the king did was get drunk and pleasure himself at my disposal, resulting in terrible memories.

We had planned on driving around the state a little, just as a little road trip with the two of us. Though when I crossed the town line, my magic was gone, I didn't mind. All I wanted to do was be with my husband. We stopped at our first hotel, he got out first and came around to my door to open it. He smiled as he extended his hand, "My lady," He said as he helped me out of the car. My dress was long and dragged the ground, I had to hold it up just to get out.

Tonight's hotel was a big, elegant one. Robin handed the keys to the valet, then scooped me up into his arms as he did the night we were engaged. My feet dangled over his arms, my head tilted back when I laughed. We checked into the hotel and went to our room.

Though the hotel was nice and quiet, easy to sleep in, we weren't doing much sleeping that night. We explored each other in loving, non-forced ways that I had never experienced. It was all new to me, and partially new for Robin.

The love between us was strong. The more passion that we had for each other, the more the burning flame inside my stomach grew. I loved him so much, and I now got to spend the rest of my life with him. It was a dream come true.

* * *

About a month went by after our week-long road trip. We had an absolute blast, taking pictures at just about everywhere we stopped, eating at hole-in-the-wall restaurants. It was all a new experience, every second of it.

I walked in the kitchen where Robin was standing. He was waiting on me to finish cooking our dinner. Henry was in the living room with Roland, teaching him how to play one of his video games. Roland was catching on quite well, but with a knight for a big brother, who wouldn't?

I stood at the stove, flipping his hamburger over in the skillet. He walked up and hugged me from behind, surprising me and making me drop the burger back into the pan. I laughed, "Now look what you did." I teased.

He reached around me and kissed my cheek, "I'm sorry, my love." He chuckled.

I shook my head playfully, then finished their burgers. "Dinner's ready." I called out. Roland and Henry came in almost immediately, they both were hungry apparently.

We all sat down at the table, each of them had their burgers on their plates in front of them. They all looked at me funny when they saw my plate only had some cut-up tomatoes on it, leftovers from the burgers.

"Regina? Why aren't you eating?" Robin asked, placing his hand gently on my shoulder.

I shook my head, "Haven't felt good today at all, I'm eating light in hopes I can keep this down." I explained.

"You've been sick all day? Regina, why didn't you tell me? I would've came and got you from city hall." Robin said, taking a bite of his burger.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I didn't think it was anything until later on. I got sick mostly right when it was time for me to leave anyway, I didn't think there was a need to call then."

The corner of his mouth moved into a partial smile, "Well, next time you should." He said.

I nodded, "Yes sir." I said playfully.

He laughed at me and winked. Henry rolled his eyes and took another bite from his juicy hamburger.

After dinner, we all gathered in the living room for a while. Every Friday night, we watched a movie together as a family. Tonight, we watched 101 Dalmatians, resulting in Henry saying he wanted a dog after the movie was over. We calmed the two boys down on the subject, then sent them to bed. Robin and I cuddled on the couch a little while longer.

I reached up and stroked his stubbly chin with my long, soft fingers, "I love you." I cooed.

He looked down curiously, "I love you too, dear." He stroked his fingers through my hair, nuzzling his chin onto the top of my head, letting out a yawn.

"Ready for bed?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded, "Yes I am."

I turned the television off and got up, bring Robin upstairs with me as we have for the past month. Everything felt so right in my life, I couldn't ask for much more. Something was off right now, though. I knew I'd have to go to the doctor soon if I didn't feel better, I couldn't stay sick forever.

We changed into our night clothes and went to bed. We exchanged soft kisses and went to sleep, holding each other in our arms. I fit perfectly into his, I felt safe in his strong, muscular arms. I never had to worry about feeling threatened when I was with him, I knew he'd always protect me. And if I needed to, I could protect him easily with my magic.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open the next morning, wanting to close again from the sunlight bleeding through the windows. I opened them all the way, then turned over to look at Robin on the other side of me. Not for long, as I was interrupted by a nauseous wave rolling through me. I hurried out of bed, trying not to wake my sleeping husband. I went to the bathroom immediately and got sick. I felt horrible afterwards, my head was pounding, stomach still nauseous, I wanted to go back to bed.

Robin's footsteps invaded the quietness that I had in the bathroom, he knocked on the door, "You okay, honey?" He asked.

I opened the door and peeked around, "Yes, dear. I'm fine." I said, hugging him. "I must have some kind of stomach bug, I've been sick already this morning."

He looked down at me worriedly, "Do you need to go to the doctor?"

I shook my head, "You know how much I hate doctors…only if it's a life or death situation."

He chuckled, "Well, dear, I don't want this to _become _a death situation. I know you don't like them, but sometimes you just need to go."

I looked at him with wide eyes, raising my brows. I wrapped my arms around his waist, "Tell you what, if I don't feel better by Monday, I'll go straight to the doctor's office, okay?" I asked.

He nodded, "Fine. You better promise though."

I smiled, "I promise."

He patted my back and switched places with me, taking the bathroom. I went to the closet and got dressed for the day ahead, hoping I'd feel better. Even though there was a thought eating at me inside, knowing something was wrong.

I heard the phone ringing downstairs. I rushed down to grab it, picking it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Regina? It's Tink."

"Hey Tink, what brings you around?"

"Just wanted to call and see how the married life was treating you." She said, sounding as if she was smiling on the other end.

I giggled, "It's treating me well. Though, I really could do without this stomach bug. Something must be going around in the office."

"Stomach bug? That doesn't sound like fun."

We conversed for a few minutes, then got on the topic of Robin giving me presents, "He brings home a chocolate bar every once in a while, he knows that I like them."

"That's great. I wish I had chocolate right now. And some advil. These cramps are turning horrible!" Tink said, suddenly stopping, "Oh…I'm sorry…I said way too much…" She said, sounding embarrassed.

I simply laughed, "It's okay, Tink. Want to know the truth? I wish I had those cramps."

There was silence on the other end, "What are you talking about, Regina?"

I lowered my voice and looked around, making sure no one was near, "I'm late, Tink."

More silence. "You're late? Regina!"

"Shhh. I don't even know for sure. It might just be a little messed up or something, I don't know. But I'm going to the store today, I'll pick up a test then."

"Regina! I'd be so happy for you! And for Robin, too, of course." Tink exclaimed.

I laughed, "Yeah…" I replied, not really knowing what to say.

"You'll call me if you find out today, right?"

"Yeah, of course." I paused, hearing Robin's footsteps through the house, "He's here…gotta go. Bye!" I said, hanging up the phone.

Robin walked outside and on to the patio with me, "Who was that?" He asked, kissing me on the top of my head.

"Tink, she had just called for a little chat."

He sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "That's nice. She seems like a good friend."

I nodded and smiled, "A very good friend." I looked over at him and kissed him softly on the lips, but pulled back quickly. "What have you been eating?!" I asked in disgust.

He put his hand up to his mouth to smell his breath, "What? Is it bad?"

"Yes! I repeat, what have you been eating, Robin?"

"Just had a few of the leftover oysters."

"Oysters? For breakfast?"

"Yeah?" He looked at me curiously and laughed, "What's gotten into you, Regina? You like oysters?"

I shuddered as he said the word again. It felt like it made the scent come back into my nose. "I…yeah. Are you sure they weren't bad or something?" I asked, trying to play it off.

He shook his head, "They were just from the other night. They tasted just fine?"

I raised my eyebrows, "As long as they tasted fine." I said, running my fingers through my hair, "Anyways, I have to go to the grocery store. You're going to be around the house today, right?"

He nodded.

"Good, that way I don't have to take the boys with me." I paused and laughed, "They can be quite the handful at the grocery store."

He chuckled, "They're a handful anywhere!"

I nodded in agreement, then kissed his lips, but holding my breath this time. "I'll see you later." I said.

He smiled and waved at me as I walked back into the house. I grabbed the car keys and went to the store.

When I arrived, I had to sit in the car and calm down for a moment. I was nervous that my assumptions were right, and now I was even more nervous because I'd never done this before.

I got out and walked into the store. I gathered all the things I needed, waiting on the test until last. I stood at the end of the aisle, shyly looking down it. I took a deep breath and pushed the cart in front of me, reluctantly dragging my feet along with it. I stopped at the section I was supposed to be in, there were so many different ones. This itself was overwhelming. I finally just picked one and buried it in my cart, hoping no one would see it before I bought it.

I put my items up onto the moving belt, hiding the box under a bag of lettuce. The cashier grabbed the lettuce, then grabbed the box underneath. She looked at me coyly, "Good luck." She whispered before winking.

I looked around, hoping no one heard or saw her. Everyone was on their phone, so I smiled back at her, "Thanks." I replied.

My fears were over. At least those fears were. Everything was in bags and I pushed the cart out the door to my car. I loaded all of the bags into it, then drove home. I was beginning to grow more and more nervous with each mile. My knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. My teeth were clenched, making my jaws ache without me even realizing it.

Robin heard me pull in and he came out to help, "I've got it, babe." He said.

I shook my head, "No, no. I'll get them." I said, hoping he wouldn't find the box.

He walked closer to me and put his hand on my cheek, "You just puked your insides out this morning, Regina, I think I could carry some bags for you. Don't you?"

I nodded in defeat. I took some of the bags and handed them to him, "Here. Take these ones." I said briskly.

He looked at me with a curious expression, wondering why I was being so short. He just shrugged and walked inside with the groceries. I quickly gathered the rest of the bags, sticking the box inside my large purse. I closed the trunk and went inside.

After putting everything away, I sat at the countertop and looked out the window. It was such a pretty day out. I then found my way to get the boys out of the house for a few moments, "Hey Robin? Why don't you take the boys out and play a little ball. It's a gorgeous day out." I called out.

He walked into the kitchen with Roland and Henry by his side already, "Sounds good."

I smiled and nodded as I watched them walk outside. I still sat there, watching them play outside the window. I then decided it was time. I followed the brief instructions on the box and waited for the sign to show up. I took it in my hand and squinted to see the small image that was slowly appearing on it.

My eyes widened in disbelief.

* * *

**Wuuuut. Regina. Is. Maybe. Possibly. PREGGERS :3 an outlawqueen baby would also make me cry if it happened on the show. which, really it doesn't take much to make me cry atm. ugh. stress and over-tiredness is rough lol. Just tell me that some animal got hit by a car, I'll cry. thinking about it is making me tear up. UGH GO AWAY TEARS.**

**Anyways. Back to the story :P**

**Please review and let me know how you like it! If I don't get many reviews, I won't be continuing! So please favorite and review if you liked it.**

**Much love,**

**G.**


	2. Chapter 2- Take It Again

**Hey y'all! okay so first of all, let me apologize in advance for my extreme laziness. (Most likely). I didn't feel like proofreading this, but tonight when I re-read it and see all the mistakes it's going to drive me insane anyway. But yeah, to the grammar nazis...especially :P**

**To my reviewers:**

**Anny Rodriguez: Here ya go! :) Enjoy!**

**Guest: Thanks! Here you go :)**

**heathergee83: Glad you liked it! :)**

**Thank y'all for reviewing! I love reading them!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**G.**

* * *

"Hmmm." I said to myself. There must really be something wrong with me then. The test showed negative.

I shrugged and through it into the trash, wondering if I should try another one. I needed someone to talk to about it, I needed to know what I should do. The only woman I could think of was Emma, she's the only mother I'd feel okay asking.

I went downstairs to grab my cell phone and dialed her number, it rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hello?" She said in a sleepy voice.

"Emma? Hey. Did I wake you up?"

She groaned a little and yawned, "Um, yeah. What'd you need?"

I stayed silent a few moments, feeling a little embarrassment that I was asking my son's birth mother about this. But I needed someone to ask, and Emma knew. "I...Emma, I think I may be pregnant."

"What?! That's great news, Regina! I'm so happy for-"

"But wait, I don't know yet. I _feel_ as though I am, I've been sick a few days now. But I took a test and it said no."

There was a moment of silence on the other end, "Oookay? So what do you need?"

"I just needed someone to tell me how. I don't know if I just used it wrong or what. I just got the cheapest one I could find, I didn't know what to buy."

"Okay, if you still think you are, then go back to the store and buy the most expensive one. It may seem expensive, but it'll be accurate. Buy more than one, just to make sure too."

I said okay then we gave out goodbyes.

I went outside to where the boys were, "Robin, I forgot something at the store. I need to go back, okay?" I said, peeking out the door.

He nodded, "Alright. We'll be here!"

I smiled and waved at him, then grabbed the keys and went back to the store. I did as Emma told me and bought three of the most expensive ones, I wanted to be sure. I checked them out and went home once more, going upstairs and taking each one.

I went to my bedroom and paced around the floor. I was glad for this, but I was nervous. I hoped that I was, I wanted a child from my blood. Henry has always been my child, but I never experienced the "fun" of all of this.

The timer I had set on my phone went off and I walked back to the bathroom. I picked up the first test and squinted, then looked at the other ones. All three were positive. All three had little plus signs.

I put my hand up to my mouth and began to cry happy tears. All I did was stare at them, smiling the whole time. I put it down on the counter, then laid my hand on my stomach. I was a mother. I really was a mother.

I suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs, opening the bedroom door. I panicked and hid the tests in my jacket pocket. I didn't want to throw them away just yet, I had to take it in. I heard Robin's voice call my name, "Are you up here, dear?"

I opened the door quickly and smiled, "Right here." I said, walking from the bathroom.

He looked at me curiously and wrapped his arms around my waist, "You okay, dear? Your face is all red, have you been crying?"

I panicked again. I didn't want to tell him just yet. "I...I was sick again." I lied.

He tilted his head over and looked at me sympathetically, "I'm sorry you're getting sick. You should just go to the doctor."

"You know? I think I might call and ask if I can come in today. You've talked me into it." I said, patting him on the back gently.

He grinned at me, "Good. But why the sudden change?"

My expression changed to worry, "What? What change?"

He chuckled, "This morning I had to make you promise me you'd go on Monday, now you're willing to go today? I mean I'm not complaining..."

"Oh. That. I just figured I should get it over with..." My voice trailed off.

He nodded a little, his eyes never leaving mine, "Okay." He said. I could tell by his tone he didn't believe me, but he let it slide.

I smiled at him largely and patted him again, "I need to go start lunch." I said, beginning to walk around him.

He grabbed my arm lightly and turned me back to him, "Hey, Gina? You okay, for real?"

I nodded, "I'm fine, dear. Just need to go to the doctor, okay?"

He nodded suspiciously and let me go. I winked at him as I walked out the door.

I grabbed my phone and immediately texted Tink.

"Can you call and make me an appointment at the doctor? I'll give u the #"

I waited a few minutes for her reply, and then sent her the number. She texted back and told me to go in at 3:30, I replied with a thank you.

I went on with my day until it was time to leave. I told Robin I was going and that I'd be back later. I drove to the doctor's office and filled out my papers, then went into a room soon afterwards.

"Hello, Regina! What brings you here today?" Whale said as he came in, ignoring my papers apparently.

I tilted my head and rolled my eyes, "I'm pregnant." I said.

His eyes widened at me and his mouth fell open. He was speechless. "What?! Well congratulations, Regina."

I nodded my head, "Thanks." I said, rubbing my sweaty palms together.

We went through the typical things as we always do at the doctor's, then he told me to sit on the table and lay back. He pulled my shirt up to just below my breasts. He rubbed the cold gel on my bare stomach, then turned the monitor on that was beside my head. He grabbed the stick that was hanging from it, then placed it on the center of my stomach. I winced from the coldness of it, tightening my body up.

Dr. Whale looked over at me and smiled, "It's okay. Don't be nervous." He said reassuringly.

I grinned slightly at him and tried to relax. He kept moving the stick around on my stomach, then stopped.

He pointed at the screen, "See here, Regina?" He said, pointing at a tiny spot on the monitor.

I looked over at the screen and smiled at the little bean inside of me. Immediately, I felt tears want to come to my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of Whale, so I held them back. Inside, I was overjoyed. Outside, I smiled.

"That's your little baby. Congratulations, Regina." Whale said.

I smiled at him.

"From the way it's growing, I'd say you're about six weeks along. How long have you been feeling nauseous?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"Only a few days. Why? Is that good?"

He nodded and raised his eyebrows, "Many women can't say that. You're lucky."

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, "I am." I said, referring more to my wonderful, growing family.

We finished up, and he sent me home with pamphlets for the thirty-four weeks or so ahead. I was beaming the whole way home, and continued to beam when I walked inside. "I'm home!" I shouted, closing the door behind me.

"Momma!" Roland said, running up to me.

I wrapped him in my arms and ran my fingers lovingly through his dark, curly hair. "My goodness, why are you so sweaty?"

"We're playing, mom!" He said, as if I should've already known.

I chuckled at him, "Oh okay. Have fun then." I said, letting him go. He ran back outside to join his father and brother. I smiled and crossed my arms, admiring my little family.

I went to the kitchen, thinking of how I'd tell Robin. I wanted to surprise him in some way, but I didn't know how. I stirred the pasta around in the boiling water, staring into it and pondering. I smiled into it when I thought about Robin's face when I'm going to tell him, he'll be so…surprised. The thought made me chuckle, then I turned the stove off to drain the water from the pasta. I set the pot down on the edge of the sink and got distracted by looking out the window, watching them chase the ball around. The sight made me smile, seeing them all get together so well. It made me even happier to think in a few years, this new little boy or girl will be joining them.

I finished the dinner and put their plates on the table. I called them inside to eat, and they were at the table pretty quick.

"Did you have fun playing all day today?" I asked.

They all nodded.

Roland smiled, "A _lot _of fun!" He said, digging into his spaghetti.

I smiled and chuckled, "That's good, I'm glad."

Robin looked at me curiously, "How did the doctor go today, good I hope?"

I smiled and nodded, taking a bite of my food. I felt like bursting out with excitement, but I kept it all in. "It was okay."

"Okay? What was wrong?"

"Apparently I just had a little food poisoning or something. He said it'll go away soon."

Robin smiled, "Good."

We finished dinner, then I went into my study. I had thought of the perfect way to tell him. I went to the storage closet and got out a slick piece of paper. I wrote something on it, then went into the kitchen. My plan was complete, now I just needed to get him to fulfill it.

"Hey honey? Will you come here for a second, I forgot to put this spaghetti sauce on the shelf and don't want to get back on the chair." I said, lying partially and snickering.

"Yeah, hold on." He said. He walked into the kitchen and asked me where the jar was. I pointed to it sitting on the counter.

"New kind of sauce?" He asked, not being close enough to see what it said.

"Still the Prego brand. But they changed the label apparently, it says something kind of peculiar above it." I answered, trying to hold back my smile.

He walked closer to the counter and picked up the jar. He squinted his eyes to see what it was, then his expression changed. "Regina?"

I smiled, "What is it, Robin?"

"The words above it say, 'I am'. Regina, are you…" His words trailed off, tears welled up in his eyes.

I nodded my head excitedly, "Yes Robin! Yes! We're going to have a baby!" I exclaimed.

His mouth fell open, partially smiling, "Are you serious?"

I nodded again.

"Regina! That's wonderful news!" He exclaimed. He ran over and picked me up off of my feet, spinning us around. "I'm so happy. I can't even believe it!" He exclaimed once more.

After he sat me down, I looked into his eyes with my teary ones, "Are you really happy, Robin? Are you happy that our family is growing? I know this wasn't quite planned but-"

He stopped me with a passionate kiss on the lips. One of the nicer ways to tell a person to shut up, if you ask me. "Regina! Of course I'm happy. I don't care if it was planned, it doesn't matter. It would've been planned eventually anyway, right?"

I nodded and smiled up at him.

"See? We just got ahead of ourselves." He stated giddily.

I laughed at that statement, "I guess we did." I said before kissing him again on the lips. I pulled away from him and stared into his joy-filled eyes, "I love you." I whispered.

He smiled, "I love you, too."

* * *

Another week had gone by. No one knew except Robin, Emma, and Tink. And Dr. Whale, of course. Today was the day we were going to tell Roland and Henry. We were telling them both at the same time, hoping to get a good reaction from the duo.

"Ready?" Robin asked, grabbing the keys.

I nodded, "I feel like we're bribing them."

"What do you mean?"

"We're taking them for ice cream to tell them that they're going to be big brothers." I paused and chuckled, "Doesn't that sound a little bribe-ish to you?" I asked, laughing.

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "I guess so…a little." He said, chuckling as well.

I laughed, "Oh well. I guess we're just going to be the parents who bribe their children, aren't we?" I asked with a wink.

He nodded, "I guess so."

We gathered the boys and went to the ice cream shop. We ordered them both sundaes with everything on it.

"An everything Sunday? Really mom?" Henry asked, taking a bite into it. "What is it this time?" He asked teasingly.

I smiled and Robin and I looked at each other. Roland was happily tearing through his sundae, he already had ice cream all over his face. I chuckled at him, resulting in Henry looking over at his little brother. "Roland…here." He said, handing him a napkin.

I waited until his face was clean, then Robin and I looked at each other again. "Boys…" I started, "How would you feel if…if we maybe grew our family?"

Roland's face immediately brightened, "Like planting a seed?!" He asked excitedly.

Robin laughed, "Well…sort of. Yes, actually." He said, thinking differently than Roland currently was. He laughed again and stuck to the subject, "More like…you and Henry become big brothers." He explained to his young, curious son.

Henry looked at me and smiled, his mouth was hanging wide open. "What?! Mom…really?!"

I nodded, "Yes, Henry." I said, smiling.

"I'm confused!" Roland complained.

Robin got up from his seat and took Roland in his arms, sitting him back down on his lap. He snuggled between us and looked up at Robin, "What are you talking about?!" He asked curiously, wondering why he didn't understand.

Robin smiled, "Roland, son, your mommy, Regina, she has a baby growing in her belly." He said softly, never losing his gentle smile.

Roland's face brightened again, "Ohhh…" He said. He then directed his attention to me. He poked his finger gently on my belly, "It's in…_there?_" He asked naively.

I laughed, "Yes, dear. I have a baby growing inside of there. He or she is going to be in there for a while." I explained.

Roland's mouth dropped, "How'd it get in _there?!_"

I felt my face immediately get red. I looked over at Robin who was currently trying not to fall out of his seat from laughing. "Robin? Would you like to help here?" I whispered over Roland's head.

He tried to gather himself, "Yes…yes dear." He whispered back. "Roland, that's what happens when two people love each other…_a lot._" He said calmly, though you could tell he was still trying not to laugh.

"Oh. Cool." He replied, his wheels were turning in his head.

I looked over at Henry across the table, he rolled his eyes and had a wide smile strapped across his face. "Right." He said in a sarcastic face.

"Henry!" I said, playfully shocked, "You know, when two people kiss…" I said, teasing him and acting like he didn't know.

He rolled his eyes again, "Yep…" He said, taking another bite of his sundae.

I shook my head, "You grew up too fast." I said, stroking the back of his hand.

He smiled, "I'm not grown up yet." He said. He put his spoon up to his face, it had chocolate all over the end of it. He wiped it on the top of his lips, "Now…now that I have a mustache, I'm grown up." He said, laughing.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, never mind! I take my statement back." I said, laughing.

Roland finally came back into the conversation after being lost in thought. "What is it going to be? Is it going to be like a baby bird?" He asked curiously.

We both laughed, "No honey, it's going to be a baby. A real baby." I said.

"Ohh. I was hoping for a bird." He replied.

* * *

**GAH so adorbs :)**

**Review please! :))**

**Much love,**

**G.**


	3. Chapter 3- Birds and Butterflies

**Hey guys! First of all, I want to apologize for the grammar mistakes in the last chapter. I don't see them for some reason until I read it on my phone! So yeah. There may be some in this too, but I've read over it like three times so hopefully not! Hahaha. **

**I also want to apologize for the somewhat short chapter. It's still 2,250 words, but it's short :( I had to leave off here, though, because I'm moving on to a different piece of the story that wouldn't fit in well with this chapter. But I'll try to get the next chapter done, and hopefully it'll be longer! :)**

**To my reviewers:**

**Guest: He really wants a bird apparently...**

**merylmoore: Lol! Oh the questions little kids ask... :)**

**Thank you to my reviewers!**

**Enjoy!**

**G.**

* * *

A few more weeks had gone by. The morning sickness faded away, the bump started to grow. I was beginning to get more and more excited with each day that passed by, and so was Robin. Today, at fifteen weeks, we're finding out the gender.

"Dear?" Robin called out from behind me in bed.

"Yes, my love?"

He wrapped his arm around my swollen stomach and gently rubbed it with an open palm, "Good, you're awake." He said.

I turned over to look at him, his hand never left my stomach. I smiled at his sleepy face, "I am." I replied.

He smiled back at me, and snuggled as close to me as he could get, "I love you." He whispered through a smile.

I leaned forward and wiggled my nose against his, "I love you too, sweetheart." I said softly. I gently placed my lips onto his, taking in all of the love he was putting off.

"Today is when we find out, isn't it?" He asked, rubbing my belly slightly.

I nodded and grinned, "I can't wait." I whispered to him.

"Me either." He replied. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't really know. Everyone says they think it's a boy, but I think it's a girl. What do you say?"

"I say it's a boy." He smiled and tickled my stomach, resulting in me buckling my body in half and laughing.

"Jerk…" I teased.

He made a shocked expression, "Am not." He whined.

I smiled, "Am too." I replied.

He winked, "Maybe, but you still love me."

I nodded and smiled again, "Of course." I finished off with a long, slow kiss. His fingers ran softly through my hair, and mine ran through his.

All of the extra hormones I had lately made me…a little more desiring. I constantly felt needy, but Robin was always glad to help. Obviously.

Our tongues danced on each other's, it was like we explored something new each time. I pulled away from him, grabbing his bottom lip gently in my teeth. I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, "Is it too early in the day, or too late in the morning?" I asked in a low tone.

He raised a brow confusedly at me, "What are you…" His voice trailed off.

I winked at him, that's all I needed to say, and he got the clue. He smirked and looked over me at the clock on the nightstand, "I wish, but your doctor's appointment is in an hour. Let's say we did that for twenty minutes, it takes twenty minutes to get there, and that means we would only have about ten minutes to get ready to leave." He explained.

I made a pouty face, with big, puppy dog eyes and cuddled in to him closer, slightly digging my nails into his bare back.

About twenty minutes or so later, we were rushing to get dressed. My hair was in a sweated mess, and so was Robin's. We quickly got our clothes on, he wore a beanie and I wore my hair up for the first time in a long time.

"Race you." Robin taunted.

I looked at him as if he had gone insane, "You're telling a fifteen week pregnant woman to race you, isn't that a little unfair?" I joked.

He shrugged, "Maybe."

We were racing each other down the stairs at 10:45, only fifteen minutes until we had to be there. Laughing the whole way down, because I couldn't run like I normally could. I could still run, but it had already turned into a little bit of a waddle.

"Hey, running duck, are you coming?" He said as he got to the front door.

I rolled my eyes, "I can turn you into a running duck with a flick of my hand." I warned playfully.

He pursed his lips, "Now that would be a story for the child, wouldn't it? 'Little one, your father was simply being competitive and I turned him into a duck…'" He mocked.

I laughed and pushed his shoulder, "We're going to be late, Donald Duck."

* * *

"How are you feeling today, Regina?" Dr. Whale asked me as I laid back on the table.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Fine I guess. Tired feeling, of course." I said.

He nodded, "That's good, that means you're right on track." He said with a cheesy smile.

He finished preparing his things, then put his gloves on and turned the monitor next to my head on. He spread the gel all over my stomach, then grabbed the wand and placed one end on me.

I looked over at the screen as the image began to appear, then I looked over at Robin with a big smile. He gave me a thumbs up.

"See this? This is your baby right here." Whale said, pointing to the screen. I looked at the baby, trying to see if I could tell the gender, but no luck.

"Is it a boy?" Robin asked excitedly.

Whale laughed, "Hold on, I have to get it positioned to see..."

We both waited impatiently, waiting to find out.

Whale stopped moving the wand and squinted closer to the screen, "It looks like it's a girl!" He said.

I smiled, "A girl! I knew it."

Robin looked over at me and smiled as well, it looked as though he was about to cry, "A little girl..." He whispered.

I nodded and held back tears of my own, "She's perfect already." I said softly, a large smile covering my face.

Dr. Whale finished measuring her and everything, then we were allowed to leave.

"What's on the agenda for the day, my queen?" Robin asked as we walked down the side of the street.

I swung his hand back and forth we each step, looking down at the ground. "I don't know. We have a while before we go to pick Henry and Roland up from their sleepover...any suggestions?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Lunch at Granny's?" He asked.

I nodded, "Great idea."

We walked to Granny's diner and got a table.

Red walked up to our table, "Hey guys! What can I get for you today?"

I leaned back into my seat and put one hand on my stomach while I waited for Robin to order.

Red then looked back at me, "And what can-" She stopped. Her eyes suddenly dropped to my midsection.

"Red?" I asked.

"Regina! Are you..."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm surprised you haven't heard yet. Apparently Grumpy hasn't heard, otherwise the whole world would know by now." I said, a little irritated.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know..." She paused and smiled, "That's great news." She said softly.

I gradually smiled just a little, "We're both happy." I replied.

She smiled and took my order.

"I would like a burger with mustard, mayonnaise, ketchup, pickles, lettuce, and onion." I said.

Red stopped writing and looked up at me after I said pickles, "Ew?" She said, raising her brows.

I shrugged, "So?"

She shook her head, "You really ARE pregnant." She silently chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. Robin was trying to hold in a laugh from across the table, I shot him a glare and he stopped.

Our food came soon after, we ate and talked, then started walking back home.

Robin's fingers were entwined with mine as he gently swung our hands back and forth, "How are we going to tell the boys?" He asked out of the blue.

I looked at him confusedly, "What do you mean? We already told the boys?" I paused and looked down at my stomach, "Besides, I think they'd know by now. Or they'd think I'm just eating too much." I chuckled and looked back at him.

He rolled his eyes and smiled, "No, no. I mean tell them what it is."

I made an "oh" shape with my mouth and looked back down at the ground. A smile suddenly came across my face and I let out a giggle.

"What is it?" He asked.

I looked up at him still smiling, "I think Roland will be a little disappointed when he finds out it really _isn't _a bird."

He laughed and shook his head, "Maybe. The boy has an imagination, I do have to say that."

I stopped walking and turned to him, "And he has a great father." I said, holding both of his hands now.

He smiled, "And a great mother." He added, finishing his sentence with a kiss on my lips.

I smiled through the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands wrapped around my slowly fading waistline. Suddenly, I quickly pulled away from the kiss and looked down at my stomach.

"What's wrong, dear?" He asked worriedly.

I smiled and let out a breath, like a small laugh, "She's moving…I think…"

"You think?" He raised his eyebrow.

"It's either that or gas. But I'm going with it's her moving."

He laughed loudly at that, "Are you sure you were once a queen?"

I furrowed my brows, "Yes? You should know, you stole from me…" I teased.

"I _mean _because of your flatulence reference there, dear."

I laughed, "I'm not queen Regina with you, I'm just Regina Locksley." I said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

He smiled again and looked down at my belly, "I take it she's just barely moving, then?"

I nodded, still looking down, "Yes, like little butterflies in my stomach."

He looked up at me with a fake surprised face, "Just one butterfly…" He teased.

I smiled, "Right."

He laughed and held each side of my stomach, reaching down to plant a kiss on top of it, "I love you." He whispered to it.

This was the first time he'd kissed my stomach, it sent a whole wave of warmth through me. Including to my eyes, which ended up being small tears. Hormones. Stupid hormones.

He looked back up at me and stood up straight, "I love you, too, my queen."

I smiled, "I love you too, my thief."

"Thief? Still?"

"You've stolen my heart."

* * *

A few days had gone by since we found out the gender. We hadn't told the boys yet, we were waiting for the right opportunity, and today seemed like the right day. We had decided to take them out for ice cream again, and they immediately knew something was up when we ordered them everything sundaes again.

"Alright mom and dad, what's going on?" Henry asked bluntly, raising his eyebrows like I do when I'm being sarcastic.

I pursed my lips and tilted my head over to one side, "When did you get so sassy?"

Robin turned his head in a quick movement and gave me a bewildered look, "What? When did_ he, _the son of the _queen of sass, _get so sassy? Regina…come on…" He smirked.

I playfully pushed his shoulder over, "Whatever." I huffed. "Anyway," I said, directing my attention back to the two boys, "We've come to tell you some news."

"It _is _a bird?!" Roland asked excitedly.

Robin and I both laughed and shook our heads, "No, it isn't. Sorry…" I said softly.

"Different news." Robin stated.

Henry raised his brow and smirked, "As in?"

"As in," I tilted my head down, "As in what exactly this little baby is going to be." I replied.

Smiles strapped across both of their faces.

I looked at Robin, "But I don't know, they don't seem very excited? Maybe we shouldn't tell them?" I said sarcastically.

"No no no! We want to know!" Roland shouted.

I laughed and looked at them inquisitively, "Are you sure? You just don't seem excited…"

"WE'RE EXCITED! Now tell us…please, please, please!" Henry said, on the edge of his seat.

We both laughed again, "Maybe they are excited enough." Robin said.

I nodded, "I guess so." I paused and took a bite of my giant sundae, "We went to the doctor the other day, as you know." I stated, taking another bite.

Roland and Henry inched forward, "And?" Henry asked.

"And…he said the gender." I replied.

"_And?"_ He asked again.

"And…you're going to have a little sister." I said, beaming.

They looked at each other with huge smiles, "A little sister!" Roland said.

Henry high-fived Roland, "We're gonna have a little sister." He said.

I nodded, "You are."

"In a few months, though." Robin added when he saw how excited Roland was.

"Awww." Roland said, a little disappointed.

"You have to wait for it, sweetie. They have to stay in there and get ready to see the world!" I said, trying to cheer him back up.

He still looked pretty disappointed.

I looked around slyly to see if anyone was watching us. I turned back to Roland and snapped my fingers, "See this?" I said, holding up the photographs from the sonogram taken today, "Here's your baby sister. Now, be careful with these okay? We don't want to lose them."

He took them and looked at them curiously, "Are you sure she isn't a bird?" He asked, furrowing in his brows.

I laughed and shook my head, "Definitely not."

"She doesn't _look _like a baby…"

"She won't for a little while still. That's why she has to stay in there, you see." I explained.

He nodded his head slowly, then handed the pictures back, "Just let me know when she's out." He said.

Henry, Robin, and I all laughed, "I will." I said sarcastically.

* * *

**So what'd you think? It was mostly just a cute, fluffy chapter, but hey we need those too! Lol. Especially for what I'm preparing for...hehehe.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I write based on your reviews, that means if I don't get enough of them, _i don't write._ Okay? Okay :)**

**Much love,**

**G.**


	4. Chapter 4- Fog & Stolen Ingredients

**Hey guys! Okay, so here's the next chapter! I really like this one...cheese gets binding :) hehehe. mwahahaha. **

**A new foe comes to Storybrooke, they think. Though they haven't seen this foe yet, they have a feeling he/she's bad news.**

**anyways.**

**To my reviewers:**

**mayorreginamills: Awee thank you! That makes me SO happy to hear you enjoy them all :)**

**merylmoore: No losing the baby...yet. dun dun dunnn**

**Sandra: Here you go :) **

**Anny Rodriguez: Hahaha yeah! Maybe he will one day? Who knows? ;)**

**guest: Thanks!**

**LilahMorgann: Here ya go! :)**

**fandomgirl123: You'll be even MORE nervous after this! D:**

**DoubleTrouble92: Thank you so much!**

**LOVE that sooo many reviewed! THANK YOU! IT'S SO APPRECIATED! :)**

**Hope you try to enjoy this thrilling chapter...mwahhahaha**

**G.**

* * *

"Robin, you really need to stop leaving your socks on the floor. I'm so tired of picking them up!" I complained to him from the top of the stairs.

He looked at me from the couch where he and Roland were sitting, "I'm sorry dear." He said.

I walked down the stairs tiredly. I hadn't hardly slept the past few nights, I was beginning to get uncomfortable. I got to the bottom of the stairs, "I'll be home later." I said, walking through the door.

I walked to city hall, like I always enjoyed doing. It took my mind off of things and gave me a moment to myself- well, to me and the human inside of me. I knew I'd have to start driving there soon, though, because I was beginning to get too tired to make the short journey.

I had a meeting to go to after I first went into my office. I stammered my way down the hall into the conference room, bringing papers and such along with me. I opened the door and walked to the table, where Emma, Belle, and other city workers sat.

"Good morning." I said tiredly, somewhat dryly.

"Good morning, Regina. How are you feeling today?" Belle asked politely.

I huffed, like a slight laugh, "Tired. That's what." I said, trying to smile a little.

Belle looked at me sympathetically, "Sorry that you're feeling tired. Hopefully your day will go easy on you after this."

"After this? Is there some kind of bad news I'm going to be receiving?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

Emma leaned forward in her chair and placed her elbows on the round table, crossing her arms. She leaned down and moved only her eyes to look up at me, "There's been some bad things going on in Storybrooke."

I stared at her gently for a moment. I took my chair and scooted it out, then sat in it, placing my things beside me onto the floor. "Do tell?" I asked, concerned.

Emma looked nervously over at Belle. They shared the same look.

Belle directed her attention toward me, "Well, for starters, Grumpy and the other dwarves were sitting by the harbor the other day."

I tilted my head, "Go on?"

"They noticed something in the water, swirling and moving around. They said that a purple, black-ish fog rose from the water, and then they forgot what happened next."

"They forgot? Like just poof?" I asked, now thinking I was being played.

Belle shook her head, "No, no. They remember what happened then, just not after that. They had forgotten everything afterwards, as soon as they woke from their daze, they rushed to tell Emma." She said, looking over at the blonde sheriff.

I directed my attention towards her now, "Sheriff?"

Emma nodded, "All true." She said, really sounding very concerned and almost nervous.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "And that's all they remember?"

They nodded.

"What else is going on?" I asked reluctantly, now leaning my head into my palm.

Emma looked over at Mr. Gold, who had been sitting quietly this whole time. Surprisingly. "Gold was robbed, again."

"Keyword 'again', Emma. He gets robbed all the time." I argued.

"But this time," Gold stepped into the conversation, "This time it was something invaluable. Something that wasn't worth stealing, unless the wrong person was stealing it."

I extended my neck, waiting for him to continue. "And what was it?" I asked, becoming slightly irritated with their slowness to speak.

He took a deep, nervous breath and let his eyes wander around the room. "Ingredients." He said.

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head, "For what? An omelet?" I began to scoot my chair out from the table, "I don't have time for this, I have a whole office full of-"

"For a potion, Regina. A very strong potion. One that can easily wipe out all the memories of everyone here, or kill us all. It depends on what the person wants to use it for." Gold interrupted.

I looked at him sternly and slowly sat back down. "Wipe out _everyone's _memories?"

He nodded.

"What does this potion consist of?" I asked.

His nose wiggled a little, eye twitched. "The blood of an ogre, a piece of hoof from a unicorns foot, and a lock of hair from two things her enemy loves."

"Two things her enemy loves?" I asked.

"Yes, it has to be human or animal." Gold replied.

"And a hoof of a unicorn? Why do you still keep these thinks around, Rumple?!" Belle asked, sounding a little accusing.

He shook his head, "For a rainy day, love." He said, sounding dark.

I bit my lip hard, worried for this person's enemy. "Is that all? I don't know what I can do other than put the sheriff on look-out." I said, directing my attention toward Emma.

She nodded, "Already on it."

"Meeting ended." I stated.

I got up from my chair and walked back to my office, laying my things down beside my desk. I walked to the table beside the door and got the things off of it from the secretaries that I needed to do. Today's pile was quite large compared to other days, so I immediately sat down and started working on it. Paper after paper, it seemed like it would never end. I just wanted to go home and take a nap, but I had a job still.

I couldn't hardly concentrate on my papers between my baby moving all around and the thoughts that were slammed into my head today. The worries, actually. Who was this mystery person? Was this person responsible for the fog and loss of memory?

"Madam Mayor?" I heard a voice from the door, interrupting my thoughts.

"Come in." I replied, never looking from my work.

The doorknob twisted and the door gradually opened. One of the secretaries came in, "Hello, Madam Mayor. Someone is here to see you."

"Who?" I asked, now looking up curiously.

She shrugged, "I didn't catch her name."

"Claire! I've told you numerous times to get people's names! How many times-" I stopped. I saw her face drop in sadness; she was new and just trying to get things in order. "Please bring her in." I said after taking a deep breath, trying to calm my anger.

She nodded and quickly walked out. Soon, I heard a pair of feet walking down the hall. I had gone back to my paperwork already when a voice let me know she was in the room. "Hello." She said, almost sounding coy.

I looked up at this tall, skinny woman. She had dark red hair and dark, almost purple eyes. "Hello, how can I assist you today?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

She looked at me again, this time I knew she was being coy. She pursed her lips and walked closer toward me, "You can't." She said maniacally.

I looked at her confusedly, "Then why are you here, miss, miss…?"

"For you." She replied before she blew into the palm of her hand, a dark, black-ish purple smoke rose from it. Suddenly, I blacked out. I was gone. I was out.

* * *

"Daddy! Can we go get ice cream today?" Roland came running down the stairs.

Robin shrugged, "Sure, why not? Let's wait until mom gets home, though, I'm sure her and the baby would want some, don't you think?" He smiled.

Roland looked saddened, "I guess so…but when is she going to be back?"

Robin looked up at the clock, "Well, she has to finish working at five, then she'll go to pick up Henry. We can get ice cream after dinner."

He pouted, "That's a long time. Can't we just have it twice?"

Robin laughed and picked his son up into his strong arms, "We can't have ice cream twice in one day."

"But mom did!" Roland argued.

Robin let out an even louder laugh, "Your mother is eating for two. It's not necessarily good for her, but sometimes it happens. Besides, when did she eat two ice creams?"

Roland smirked and his eyes widened, "Oops." He said guiltily.

He shook his head, "Silly boy. Let's keep this between us, okay?"

The young boy nodded at his father, smiling. "What if I'm eating for two, then do I get two ice creams?" He asked curiously.

"I don't think you're eating for too, that doesn't work like that." Robin chuckled.

Roland stuck his bottom lip out, "Why not?" He asked inquisitively.

Robin chuckled again and stood his son back on the floor, "That's a later conversation." He said awkwardly.

He went to the refrigerator and grabbed some things for their lunches. He made them both some sandwiches, then they sat down to eat them.

"You know, Roland, you get to go to school next year." Robin said, taking a bite of his food.

Roland's eyes widened, "Will I like it?"

Robin shrugged, "Hopefully you will. I know Henry does, I bet you will do."

"It sounds scary."

Robin smiled, "Nah, no scarier than flying monkeys." He joked.

Roland shuddered jokingly, "Okay, good." He giggled.

Robin noticed he wasn't eating his sandwich, "Eat up, son. I told your mom we would do the grocery shopping today." He said with a mouth full of food.

Roland immediately sped his pace up, soon finishing the sandwich. They grabbed the car keys and went to the small grocery store, finding everything and then some that was on Regina's list.

"Ooh, ice cream." Roland pointed out from the shopping cart.

Robin chuckled, "Eh, okay." He said. He opened the cooler and got some out, placing it in the cart.

Roland turned to it and was about to take the lid off, before Robin stopped him. "No, no, no. We're still sharing this with your mother." He warned.

Roland's face pouted a little, then he put the ice cream bucket back into the cart. "Daddy, can I walk for a little while?"

Robin nodded and walked over to pick him up from the cart. "Stay close to me, don't wander off."

Roland agreed to his terms and walked behind his father. They went down a few aisles, picking up certain things from the list, and some that were not.

Robin picked up a box of macaroni & cheese and turned around to show his son, "Hey, look Roland." He said, turning around. "Roland?" He asked when he noticed his son wasn't standing to his side. He turned to his other side, then turned all the way around. "Roland?! Where are you!?" He shouted frantically.

He ran down the end of the aisle and looked both ways to see if he could see his son. He went into the main aisle and ran down it, searching each aisle he passed by. None of them had his son in them.

He went to the front desk, "Miss, I have you seen a little boy, about this tall," He showed a measurement with his hand, "Brown, curly hair. Anything?"

The woman shook her head empathetically, "No, I'm sorry, sir. If we see him we can call you. Do you have a number we can reach you by?"

Robin nervously nodded and began writing his number on a piece of paper. "Here." He said, handing the woman the paper.

The woman smiled at him and took it, stuffing it into her smock. "We'll be sure to watch out for him." She said, her smile slowly fading into a frown, then when he turned away, into a devious smirk.

Robin walked out of the grocery store, leaving his cart full of things inside. He looked down both ways of the parking lot, no cars were leaving at the time. He ran down to the store beside this one and looked inside, he wasn't in there either. After another thirty minutes or so, he went back home to search there, but still no luck. He collapsed on the couch, "What am I going to do?" He whimpered.

He decided he needed to call Regina. He called her cell-phone, but no answer. He tried again, no answer. Finally, he called city hall.

"This is the mayor's office, how may I help you?"

"Regina?" Robin called out desperately.

"Yes?"

"Regina! Why haven't you been answering your phone?! I was worried sick!"

"I-"

"Roland is gone." Robin blurted.

There was silence. Neither adult said a word.

"Hello?" Robin said.

"Yes, I am here. Look, Robin, I have to stay here. There's some troubles here at the office, but go look for Roland." She said, clearing her throat mid-sentence.

"Regina, you don't understand. I've looked everywhere I know of! I don't know where to go! And isn't this a little more important than paperwork?!"

She cleared her throat again. "I suppose." She replied dryly.

"You suppose?" He paused, "Regina, do you not care that our son was taken away from me in the grocery store, nowhere to be found? Because that's what it's sounding like at the moment." He said, clearly becoming agitated.

"_Your_ son, Robin. Roland is not mine at all."

Robin paused out of shock. He didn't know what to say.

"Now, if you're done wasting my time, I need to get back to work." She said.

Robin looked at the screen on the phone to make sure he was still actually talking to his wife. "Fine, then. Goodbye."

He ran to the door of their house, opening it and running outside to try and look anywhere and everywhere for his son. He looked at his watch, it was 4:30. He didn't know where to go after this, he decided to check through the town. He started at Granny's, making his way through Archie's office, Gepetto's clock shop, and all the way to Dr. Clark's. Roland wasn't in any of these places, nor had anyone seen him.

He reached the city hall, where his apparently irritated wife was still. He walked into the foyer, leaning over the desk that the secretary was at.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" She asked.

"I need to see my wife." He said, quickly and bluntly.

She nodded and led him into the mayor's office. "She's been in here _all _day, never even came out to eat. She was pretty mad this morning, after the meeting she had."

Robin turned the doorknob to her office and let himself in. "Regina, look I know you're busy and all but we-" He stopped and looked at her desk, with her empty chair behind it. He turned to Claire, "I thought you said she hadn't come out all day?!" He yelled.

She winced, "She didn't! I never saw her!"

"Check the bathroom." He demanded, now becoming extremely frantic and worried.

Claire did as she was told and walked off, Robin walked in. He looked around the empty office for any sign of where she might be, and any sign as if she was in danger. He looked on her desk at the large stack of paperwork and shook his head, "She was so busy. She wouldn't just leave." He said to himself. He walked closer to her desk, then examined the chair. He picked up a long, brown hair from it, "That's not…"

"She wasn't in there." Claire stated, bursting back into the room.

"We must find her. Stay here, I'm getting Emma and the Charmings for help." He replied, sounding worried, but still strong.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! WHERE'S REGINA?! WHERE'S ROLAND?! WHO TOOK THEM!? SAME PERSON?! SO MANY QUESTIONS D: **

**Who is this new villain?! Any guesses!? First person to guess right will win...well...nothing really lol. But they'll win! You get the pleasure of saying, "I GUESSED IT RIGHT!" :) hahaha. **

**So comment! Review! Favorite! Do a hula dance! not really on that last part unless you just want to. i mean hey, it's fun.**

**Okay.**

**Buh-bye now.**

**Love y'all**

**Mwah**

**G.**

**(i'm hyper...)**


	5. Chapter 5- Harm

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, so I finally finished this chapter! I've been busy lately. My cousin came on Saturday and surprised me! I was almost in tears :) She's my bestie! Plus, I've been sick last night and today. Allergies are horrible :(**

**This story is really starting to get scary. I'm so happy though. Lol no one guessed correct on who this mysterious villain is! It's not the wicked witch, I can assure you. This actually takes place after they (hopefully) defeat her. **

**To my reviewers:**

**kaityrae33: Hmmm...guess we'll have to find out? It's definitely not the WW.**

**butterflykisses0: Thanks :)**

**Natali Rempel Drews: Thank you!**

**Anny Rodrigues: Not the wicked witch ;) And no, that wasn't actually Regina on the phone. **

**DoubleTrouble92: Nopeeee :)**

**Ines Cordovez: Thanks!**

**merylmoore: Not the wicked witch ;) hehe. And maybe she does...you'll find out here!**

**fandomgirl123: We'll just have to see about that! ;)**

**Thank you all for reviewing! You're such a big help! :)**

**Hope you enjoy**

**G.**

* * *

"So she never did come out? You're sure?" Emma asked.

Claire was very nervous, she didn't want Regina to be hurt. "I'm positive. I never saw her."

Emma put her hand to her forehead, "Great. Purple smoke, now we have a missing mayor. That's just great."

"And my son is missing!" Robin interrupted.

"And you're pregnant wife." Emma stated irritably. She rolled her eyes and started pacing again, "Where are we even going to start-" Her phone began to ring. It was Belle.

"Hello?" Emma answered.

"Emma. Come quick, to the library." She said briskly.

Emma hung up the phone and put it in her pocket, "Come on, Belle's found something at the library."

* * *

I woke up, laying on my side. My hands were bound with rope behind my back, my head lay on the cold, stone floor. I picked it up and it began throbbing. I winced from the pain, then sat up slowly, trying to steady myself with this big belly. I looked around the room the best I could. It was dark, no lighting at all. There was a distant smell of fish, I immediately got nauseous at that. I tried searching for something to cut the rope on, but there was nothing in the room, not even a chair.

I got to my knees then stood up onto my feet, looking around again. I took a few steps toward what seemed to be a wall, slowly and quietly. I didn't want to awaken anything, if there was anything. My head still throbbed, my daughter moved around nervously in my stomach. I hated knowing she was nervous, but I was too. I didn't even know what happened, all I remember was the fog. Then I was gone. I stepped on something that crunched a little, I leaned over to see what it was. I had to get really close to even try to see it, and I finally decided it was just a loose rock. I made it to the wall and ran my body over it, checking for any openings. I would just light a fire in my hand, but they were tied behind my back.

I kept walking sideways, checking every inch of the wall, then hit something. Something small and movable, something that whispered, "Ow." I was very shocked, surprised to say the least. I thought I was alone, "Hello?" I whispered back.

"Yeah?" The whisper said again.

"What is your name?" I asked, leaning down now.

"Mom?" He said, now in a voice I recognized.

"Roland?! Roland is that you?!"

"Yes! It's me! Mommy, I'm so happy you're here."

I leaned down and hugged the shadowy figure that I now knew was my son, "Roland…are you okay? Did whoever this is hurt you?"

I felt his curly hair brush against my face, he was shaking his head, "No. I don't think so. My head hurts." He said.

I nuzzled his hair under my chin, "Mine does too baby. I think it's whatever this person used on us."

"What do they want with us?" He whined.

I shook my head confusedly, "I don't know, Roland. I don't know."

"How are we going to get out?" He asked nervously.

I shook my head again and lay my hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. "We'll get out, don't worry. I'm going to get us-"

Light flooded the room quickly, there were only a few dark spots in the whole area. I heard heels click against the hard floor, coming slowly towards us. I tried to look and see who or what it was, but all I could see was a woman's shadowy figure.

"Roland, dear, come with me." An enticing voice said.

I took Roland firmly by his upper arm, "He isn't going anywhere." I said sternly.

She raised her hand and it began to glow purple, "Really?" She asked coyly, then snapped her fingers.

I looked down at where Roland was, my hand was empty. He wasn't there.

"Now, do we want to rethink my abilities, dear Regina?" The voice said.

I became infuriated, "Who are you? What do you want with him? Take me instead."

An evil, maniacal laugh sent chills through the room, "You poor soul, I need you too."

"What? Why do you need…" My voice trailed off as I became lost in my thoughts.

The figure walked closer to me. I now saw how skinny she was with her dark, reddish hair. She laid her hand gently on my stomach, it sent chills up my spine and flames through my heart, hoping she wasn't doing something to this unborn child. "This," She paused, "Is why I need you. What, about four more months or so?" She asked curiously.

I tensed up, clenching my bound fists, "You're not harming her."

"Oh I am. I will harm her, and this one too. They'll be dead, Regina, and you can do nothing to stop me."

"What?! No!" I yelled.

She laughed again, "Yes, they'll be dead and I'll have my victory." She said. She turned and began to walk away with her hand gripped around Roland's arm, "Come now." She ordered.

My whole body began to shake, "You aren't taking him!" I shouted, trying to use magic to rip the ropes around my wrists.

She turned around briskly and put her hand up and threw me against the wall. "Better luck next time, Evil Queen." She said, then continued to walk out of the door.

I whimpered in pain, but not from hitting the wall. My heart felt like it was completely broken, after it had been mended by that boy and his father. The thought of him being taken made me infuriated again. I put all of my strength into it, and finally ripped the rope apart. I turned the palm of my hand up and lit the room with a hot fireball. I looked around the dungeon, it was quite large. There was a door at one end, that's where the woman walked out of. I backed up and drew my hand back with the fire glowing on top of it, then thrust it forward, letting it fly straight towards the door. It hit and bounced back, fleeting right towards me. I jumped out of the way just in time for it to soar right where my head _just_ was. It hit the wall behind me and disintegrated.

I was now breathing heavy, I put one hand to my forehead and the other to my stomach. The baby was moving a lot, she was clearly scared. I rubbed my belly and sniffled, trying to calm us both down. "Baby mine, don't you cry," I sang, "Baby mine, dry your eyes Rest your head close to my heart Never to part, baby of mine." I finished and teared up, the woman's words played back in my head like a haunting echo. _"I will harm her..."._ I couldn't take the words anymore. It was making me sadder and more infuriated with each minute.

* * *

"Sam, Jet, get in here." She demanded.

They glided in, "Yeah?" They said lazily.

"Hold the boy in a separate dungeon. His step-mother seems to be on his side way too much. This needs to be fixed, then the boy can go back."

"How are we going to fix that?" Jet asked. "We're going to destroy her. We're going to make her forget everything except her old, evil self. Make sure she doesn't forget the evil queen part, we have to make her remember that." She said.

* * *

Emma looked sternly at Belle, "Belle, what are you saying you found? There's nothing we've found..."

"I swear...I swear it was right here..." She replied, looking down at the floor.

"_What_ was here?!" Robin yelled.

"I-I don't...I don't remember..." Belle replied, shaking her head confusedly.

Robin turned around with his hand on his forehead, he began to pace the floor nervously.

"Robin, it's okay. We'll find them." Emma said.

"Is it really okay, sheriff? Because I'm pretty sure you're not in my shoes. Nor have you ever been." He snapped back.

Emma looked at him with empathetic eyes, "I'm sorry, I haven't been in your shoes. I don't want to be, either. But the only way we're going to find them is to work together, and right now, we aren't doing so well at that."

Robin shook his head and put him forehead down into his palm, "I don't know how to work together anymore. Everything that I've worked _for…_it's all gone. They're both gone."

"I understand that, I know you want them back. This is the only way we can do that, though. We'll find them, I promise." She replied, laying her hand on his shoulder.

He nodded slowly, "Okay. What next?"

"We're going to get everyone on the look for them, we need to let the whole town know about this."

"How are we going to do that? Storybrooke's small but it's big enough that that'll take time-"

"I know how." Emma interrupted.

He looked at her confusedly, "And…?"

* * *

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Grumpy yelled as he walked into the diner.

They all turned to look at him with a curious eye, wondering what was going on now.

"There's a new villain in Storybrooke, we need your help to find two very special people." He explained.

"Who?" Someone shouted.

"Roland and Regina. They were taken earlier today, we don't know where they are or anything like that, but we need you all to be on the look-out." He paused, "If it's the same person that knocked me and my brothers out, be careful, because if you get close to her, she'll blow smoke on you and you'll black out. If you see something suspicious, just call Emma, don't confront anyone."

"Suspicious, like what?" A voice in the crowd shouted out.

He scanned the room to see who said that.

"Like what?" She repeated.

He found where the voice was coming from. She was a taller woman, brown hair, dark, violet eyes, "Like anything. Just, be aware." He said, finally.

The whole room became loud with hushing voices, people began to talk amongst themselves about this new scare.

The woman slowly and quietly picked her things up, then went to the door.

Grumpy saw her walk by, "Hey, why are you leaving?" He asked suspiciously.

"I can't leave?"

"Well…yeah I guess…"

"I'm going home, I've had my dinner." She replied.

He nodded as she walked away.

* * *

Emma got a call on her phone, she looked at it and saw that it was Tinkerbell. "Hello?" She answered.

"Emma, it's Tink. I've found something."

"What did you find?" Emma asked, suspicious and hoping that this isn't another thing like what happened with Belle.

"A shell."

"A shell? Really? Big deal-"

"No, not any ordinary shell, Emma. It glows."

"It glows? What's your point, Tink?" She asked, sounding a little snappy.

"The point is, it's magic."

Emma realized, now, the meaning behind this. "Alright, where?"

"By the cannery."

"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes." Emma said, hanging up the phone. She grabbed her coat from her desk, "Come on, Robin. Tink said she found something."

He nodded and quickly rose to his feet, following her out of the door and into her car. They drove to the harbor and parked, then got out to meet Tinkerbell on the dock.

"It's right there." Tinkerbell pointed beside the dock.

Emma leaned down to one knee and studied it closely, "It's golden."

"Yeah, and it's glowing." Tink said.

"I guess I'm not seeing the significance?" Robin said, confused as to what was going on.

"It's magic." Emma replied.

"Oh…" Robin said, putting two and two together now.

Emma took a glove from her back pocket and put her over her hand. She gently picked the shell up, a string rose with it from the sand. She laid it in the palm of her hand and poked around at it, trying to see if she could tell anything else about it.

"Is there anything else to it?" Tink asked, leaning around her to see the shell.

"There's something engraved into it." She said. She squinted her eyes, trying to read the small word on the shell. "I found something, but I can't read what it says. It looks like a name."

"Who's name?" Robin asked.

* * *

The door flew open, I heard two pairs of feet coming through the door. I looked up and put my hand above my eyes, trying to see who this was. The footsteps got closer and closer, and finally they were standing only feet away from me.

"She said that you need to get some sleep." A man's voice said.

"And something to eat, here." Another said, putting down a tray of food.

I looked at what was on the tray, it had canned tuna on it and a piece of fish on a plate. "Fish?" I asked.

"It's not humane, we know." One said, looking at the other, "But that's all we can get right now."

I didn't care if it was humane. Fish was good, but still, fish? "I'm not eating this." I said.

"We don't care. We're trying to help." One said.

They didn't sound like they were actually trying to help. "Who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm Sam, this is Jet. We're assistants of the goddess."

"Of the goddess? Who is this goddess?"

They both laughed maniacally, "Do you really think we're going to tell you?" He paused, "Now, eat so you can sleep."

They walked out of the door, slamming it behind them. I lit the room with a fireball in my hand, looking at the food on the tray. I opened the can of tuna, the smell was so potent that I could hardly breathe. I took the fork from the tray and stuck it into the fish, "Well…hopefully this won't make me sick." I said quietly. I took a bite of the tuna, it was as gross as it smelled. I chewed a few times, then fell backwards onto the hard ground. I was out again.

_"Hello, Regina." A familiar voice said._

_"W-who are you?" I asked._

_I looked around. I was sitting on a wooden dock. I looked down at my body, I was wearing black leather with a collar that rose up to my chin. My belly was flat again. I looked at my feet, I had black, leather heels to match my outfit._

_"Who am I?" She laughed, "I think you should know."_

_"But I don't! I don't know who you are…"_

_"We've met before, Evil Queen." She replied coyly._

_"I've met a lot of people in my lifetime, I'm sorry I don't remember each one. Apparently, you didn't make too much of an impression." I snapped. I rose to my feet and stuck my hand out, about to choke the woman._

_She laughed and moved her hand, knocking me backwards against crates that were stacked. "Nice try. I'm more powerful than you, I always have been. You know this, Evil Queen. My name is…"_

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**MWAHAHA! TO BE CONTINUED! :) hehehehe. Don't y'all love me? ;)**

**WHO IS THIS GODDESS?! GAHHHH**

**It's driving _me_ crazy and I know who it is! Lol**

**Any guesses?! Remember, it's NOT The wicked witch!**

**Don't forget to review, please! I write based off your reviews, which means if I don't get enough, I don't write! Uh oh :p**

**Much love,**

**G.**


	6. Chapter 6- Forgotten Memories

**Hey guys! Here's a quicker update for you ;) It's a long chapter, though. I've been sick all day so I've had a lot of spare time :/ ha. **

**How'd you feel about the "to be continued" in chapter 5? ;)**

**To my reviewers:**

**Sandra: Maybe we;ll find out in this chapter? ;)**

**LilahMorgann: True! Lol**

**Anny Rodrigues: Hehehe :) the wicked witch isn't in this story at all.**

**DoubleTrouble92: Are you on the edge of your seat yet?! :)**

**bloodymary2: We'll see :O**

**merylmoore: Now can I really do that? ;) that spoils the surprise!**

**Guest: hmmmm...maybe?**

**fandomgirl123: Hmmm...it could possibly be her! ;)**

**mayorreginamills: Don't die! hopefully i updated soon enough! lol**

**Thank y'all for reviewing! Love y'all!**

**Happy reading,**

**G.**

* * *

_"…You know this, Evil Queen. My name is Vanessa."_

_"Vanessa? I don't know a Vanessa." I replied._

_"Yes you do!" She laughed, "But you don't know me by that."_

_"Then who are you?!" I yelled._

_"Remember that mermaid? The one that you gave her legs, then she gave them back because she was putting her…little friend in harm's way?"_

_I nodded slowly, "That was a long time ago" I replied._

_She looked around, "Actually, it just happened a few minutes ago. We're back to where you took her voice."_

_My neck began to sting, I rubbed it with an open palm._

_"Oh yeah, this is where she stuck a fork in your neck. You're done, Regina."_

_"Done? What do you mean?"_

_She waved her hand, "You're going to forget all of your memories when you wake up, except these ones."_

_"But why?!"_

_"I need you to forget your sons, your husband, even your baby. Though, when you wake up, you will still be with child, you won't remember who the father is."_

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"For vengeance, of course." She replied._

_"Against whom?"_

_"Against that mermaid, she keeps popping back up like a bad…well, like a bad penny."_

_"What did she do that I need to pay for it? I did nothing."_

_"You're my enemy, Regina. I need two things you love, then I can cast a curse. A curse that will make everyone forget their memories, then I can take over and become the rightful ruler. Rightful ruler of all, including under the sea."_

_"King Triton will never let that happen." I replied._

_"Oh, but he'll forget too. Must I repeat? Everyone will forget who they are."_

_My body quivered. "So you're going to cheat?"_

_She nodded, "Exactly." She paused and walked to the edge of the dock, then turned back to me, "Now, you're going to wake up soon, and you won't remember anything. Soon, your beloved husband and sons will forget all about you, you'll forget who is going to take your baby, and you'll forget how to stop me." She laughed._

_"No!" I shouted._

_She laughed again, "Yes, you poor, unfortunate soul." She said, then waved her hand in a half circle._

I woke up, breathing heavy. I looked around the room, I didn't know where I was. My head throbbed and my neck stung, I didn't know what had just happened. I stood up, but almost fell back down. I looked for what was obstructing me, then realized that I was pregnant. I looked down at my stomach, "How did that…" My voice trailed off. I looked cautiously around the room, seeing the tray that was by my feet now. It had fish on it, a potent smell was coming from it as well.

The door opened and slammed against the wall, heels clicked against the floor. "Hello." A woman's voice said.

"Hi?" I replied, confused as to where I was or who she was.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"My name? I…I…"

"Your name." She repeated.

"I don't know."

She smiled, "Good."

I flinched at this, who was this woman? What did she want?

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"Someone you know, someone you've met." She paused, "My name is Vanessa."

"From my dream?"

She smiled and walked toward me. She laid her hand on my shoulder, "Yes, I'm here to help you." She replied.

* * *

"What's the shell say, Emma?" Robin asked.

"It starts with a 'V', I just can't read the rest."

"Here," He extended his arm, "Let me try."

He took the shell and brought it closer to his eyes, he squinted trying to read the letters. "Vanessa…" He said.

"Vanessa? Do we know a Vanessa?" Emma asked.

Tink shook her head, "Not that I can think of."

"We're going to know her soon, because we're going to find out where this is from." Robin said.

"Hand it to me, Regina taught me how to put tracking spells on things." Emma said.

Robin handed her the necklace. Emma waved placed it in her palm and waved her other hand above it, "Let's see if this works…" She said quietly. The shell began to glow, it lifted off of her hand.

"It's working!" Emma said happily.

It hovered above her hand momentarily, then fell back onto her hand. It stopped glowing.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"I-I don't know…it's supposed to work!" Emma shouted. "Let me try again." She added. She tried it again and it did the same thing, then fell on her hand.

"It's not working." Tink said.

"We're going to have to find her the regular way." Emma said, still looking at the shell in her hand.

"Quickly!" Robin said, looking over the harbor.

"Quickly? I think we already knew…" Emma's voice trailed off as she looked where Robin was watching. "What…is…"

They all three looked at the purple smoke rising from the woods across the water. "What is that?" Tink asked.

"It looks like a curse?" Emma said, confused.

"That means we need to get this done quick." Robin replied, "Quicker than before."

* * *

"What do I need help with?" I asked.

"You'll need help with this baby, of course. But see, I don't think you're ready for this one to come. Good thing you're giving it up anyway."

"Giving it up?! No…I don't even know what happened…" I replied.

"You were attacked." She said softly. "I didn't want to tell you, but you have to know how it happened."

"Attacked? By who? Who did this?"

"A thief, his name is Robinhood. He is the father of this child." She replied reluctantly.

"A thief? How…how did this happen?" I shook my head. I was so confused, I didn't remember any of that happening.

"Well, I think you know how it happens." She chuckled, "But the thief, he broke into your house. When you caught him, that's when he attacked you."

"How long ago was this?"

"About five months ago."

"I'm five months pregnant? Why didn't I just get rid of it? I know I wouldn't keep a baby…I can't be a mother?" I replied.

"You are five months pregnant. You didn't get rid of it because you're giving it for adoption, you see."

"Who's taking it, then?"

"Me, actually." She replied.

"You? You want a child?"

She nodded slowly, then began to walk a slow circle around me, "Yes, I do. I always have."

I tilted my head slightly to the side, "Uh, okay." I replied, still obviously confused.

"When the baby is born, I'll take it as my own and raise it." She added.

"That's good. I guess since I'm giving it up, it should go to someone who wants it." I said.

She nodded and smiled slightly, "Yes. I want it so bad." She said. She smiled at me and nodded, "Now, I need to be going. Tell me if you need anything." She said, walking out of the door.

She walked down the hall and into another room. She closed the door behind her, "Sam, Jet, bring the boy back in. She remembers nothing." She said.

"She doesn't remember anything?"

"No."

"Does she remember the evil queen part?"

She turned around and looked at them, "She better. I haven't asked her yet."

"Why not?"

"Why are you two asking so many questions? Get on with your job!" She ordered.

They scattered from the room and grabbed Roland. They brought him to the stone room, then threw him in.

"Oh my goodness…are you okay?" I asked him as he fell onto the floor.

"Mommy…"

"Mommy?" I replied, "I'm not your mother." I said, shaking my head.

"Mommy? You…"

"I am not your mother. Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Roland! You know that! Daddy said that you were my new mommy." He replied.

"Who is your dad?"

"Robin!"

"Robin?!" I scattered and sat up against the wall. I was scared. This was my attackers son, why was he here?

He nodded, "I'm your son, mom. Why don't you remember me?"

I shook my head confusedly, "I don't have a son."

"Yes you do! You have two!"

"I don't, Roland! Now, please, go somewhere else!" I yelled out of fear.

He looked at me with sad eyes, then went to another corner of the room. He sat against the wall and slid down it. He put his face into his knees and began to cry a little. It made me feel sad, but I didn't know this boy. I didn't know why he was here or why he was calling me mom. I was most certainly not his mother.

* * *

"We need to find Gold and ask him what's going on. He knows how dark magic works, he'll know what's going on." Emma said.

They ran to his shop, "Gold, we need your help." Robin said.

"I know, dearie. I know exactly why you've come to me."

"What's going on? Who cast this curse?" Emma asked.

"The same person who took Regina, I can assure you. The curse isn't at it's full capacity, though. I can feel it. It's missing an ingredient, that's why it hasn't spread across the whole town yet."

"What's it going to do?" Emma asked.

"It's going to take everyone's memories. That means when it hits, none of us will remember Regina, let alone that she needs to be saved." Gold replied.

"Well isn't there some way we can avoid it?" Robin asked.

He shook his head, "The only way we can 'avoid it' is to stop it from happening. To stop her from getting the last ingredients."

"Can you tell what's missing?" Tink asked.

He nodded, "I can. But I have to be closer."

"Well, let's go then. Where is it?" Emma asked.

"Where all the magic is usually started- the well." Gold said.

They hurried to the woods and trekked into them, finding the well that was shooting up purple smoke.

Gold put his hands up in front of him, closing his eyes and wiggling his fingers. Some of the smoke evaporated into his hands, and he began to shake.

"Gold?" Emma asked.

"Sh." He said.

They all stayed silent. Gold's whole body was shaking vigorously, then he fell back onto the ground. He quickly got up and brushed himself off.

"Well?" Robin asked.

"The two ingredients that are missing are the things her enemy loves the most." Gold replied.

"Who is it? And who is her enemy?"

"I'm guessing whoever this is, Regina is her enemy. Seeing as how we can't find her."

"And Regina loves Roland. But what's the other thing?" Robin asked.

Gold raised his brow and took a deep breath, "What's her other thing? The one that she's currently still carrying around."

Robin put his hand to his neck, "Great…why does she want them?"

"Have you been listening?" Gold said, "She wants to enact this curse."

"But why? Why does she want everyone to forget?" Emma asked frantically.

"I don't know, dearie. We all have our reasons." He replied.

"Where are they, then? We need to find them before she enacts the curse." Tink said.

"I know we do. Otherwise, we won't be able to even know who they are. But, the curse is already partially working, I can feel it." Gold said, staring into the purple smoke.

"It's partially working? So that means our memories are already being worked on?" Emma asked.

He nodded, "Yes. Soon, we'll completely forget everything."

Tink looked at them confusedly, "What are you talking about?" She asked.

They all looked at her concerned, "Tink…?" Emma said.

"Who's Tink?" She asked.

They all exchanged worried looks. It was already happening.

"We need to get out of here." Emma said.

"It won't matter. We can't escape it." Gold stated.

"Escape what? What are you talking about?" Tink asked, still clearly confused.

"Escape the…the…" Emma stuttered and blinked her eyes, "What _are_ we escaping?"

Robin and Gold looked at each other, more worried than before. "We need to leave. Being so close to it is effecting their memories worse than it normally would." Gold said.

Robin grabbed Emma and Tink by the shoulder, "Come. We need to leave." He said, now running with them to get out of there quick.

They got to Emma's car. Gold hopped in the driver's seat and drove back to the cannery where they had stopped searching. They got out and helped Emma and Tink out.

"Whoa, what happened?" Emma asked.

"You got too close to the curse. You were about to be wiped of all of your memories." Gold replied.

Tink rubbed her head, "Wow."

"We need to check in here, maybe she dropped the necklace out her accidentally." Emma said.

They all agreed and Emma led the way inside. She had her gun pointed in front of her, searching the place. Robin had his bow in his hand, arrows were ready on his back. They searched a few rooms, each step echoed throughout the building.

Robin suddenly stopped and looked at the rest of the group confusedly, "Who are you?" He asked.

They stopped and turned around, "Robin? Come on…you remember us!" Emma said. She walked up to him close and shook him.

He shook his head and stepped away from her, "I don't know who you are!" He said frantically, clearly confused.

Emma turned to Gold, "Now what?"

He moved his hand up in the air and snapped his fingers. Robin's body convulsed once, "Whoa…"

"Yeah whoa. We need to get this done quick so we can stop the curse without losing our memories." Emma said.

They ran down the hall, now, all in one horizontal line, side by side. "Here, check here." Tink said, opening a door.

They all walked to the door as it creaked open, their paces slowed down into a soft, cautious walk. They searched the small, dungy room for any signs of Regina or Roland.

"Check in there." Gold said, pointing to a separate room.

Before anyone went over there, the door opened. A woman walked from it with a smiling face. "Hello, I didn't know we had any visitors." She said.

"Who are you?" Emma asked, gun drawn.

"Please, put that down. My name is Vanessa, I'm temporarily homeless."

"Temporarily?" Emma asked.

"Yes, my house got destroyed in a recent storm. But I didn't know the cannery was still in use…"

"It isn't." Emma said, putting her gun down.

"Do you know this woman? Or have you seen her?" Robin asked, holding a picture of Regina up.

Vanessa studied the picture, then shook her head with a frown on her face. "No, I'm sorry. I can't say that I do. Who is she?"

"Her name is Regina, she's my wife. She was taken by someone earlier." He said. He pulled out a picture of Roland, "What about him?"

She shook her head, frowning again, "Sorry…"

Robin sighed and began pacing a small area of the room.

Emma looked back sympathetically at him, then back to Vanessa. "Can we look through here?"

"Well…I…"

"Actually, she doesn't have a say in that. She doesn't own this, and if we wanted to we could turn her in for staying on property that isn't hers." Gold said, leaning against his cane.

Vanessa tilted her face upwards, crossing her arms. Her eyes stared down at the group, "Fine."

Emma nodded and walked past the woman, now holding her gun up in front of her again. The rest of the group followed her, Robin walked up to the front beside Emma. They opened the door that Vanessa had come out of, it creaked like all the other ones did. They went into the other cold, dark room. Each room smelled like old fish, and they all had a sound of water dripping in them.

"There! There's a hole right there in the wall." Emma stated.

They rushed over to it and Tink looked in it, "I can't really see anything, it's too dark."

"We need to get in there." Emma said.

They all looked for another door, but there weren't any.

"Step back." Gold said.

Robin looked at him confusedly, "What are you-"

Gold put his hand up and the wall burst open, crashing all of the stones onto the other side. "Problem solved." He said.

He walked in, and the others followed. It was dark, still. Gold lit a light in his hand, making the whole room glow.

"Hello?" A voice called out.

"Roland?" Robin replied.

"Daddy?" Roland got up and ran to the voice he heard, "Daddy is it you?"

Robin hugged his son tightly in his arms, "Roland! Oh my…I'm so glad you're alive." He said, squeezing him tight.

"Daddy, mommy isn't okay."

"What? What do you mean?" He asked. Robin's head was spinning, he felt very dizzy.

"She doesn't remember me." He replied sadly.

"Regina…she doesn't…s-she doesn't…" Robin put his hand to his head, trying to stop spinning.

"Daddy?"

"Who…who are you?" Robin asked the boy that was still in his arms. He pulled away from him, "Why are you calling me that?"

"Dad! Daddy…please remember me!" Roland cried.

Emma rushed over to the young boy and took him in her arms, knowing what was happening to Robin. "Come here, Roland. We'll need to explain this to you, but not right now. We need to find your mom, okay?" She said softly.

He nodded slowly, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, kid. But we're going to find out soon. Do you know where Regina is?"

He nodded again, "She's over there. She told me to come over here."

Emma looked up into the other corner at the shadowy figure sitting on the floor. "There she is." She whispered.

"Regina?" Emma called out.

I turned to the sound of that voice, "W-who's there?" I asked.

"Regina! Is that you?" Emma shouted.

"Who's Regina?" I replied.

Emma walked to me, I scooted up against the wall even closer. "I don't know you…"

"My name is Emma, I'm with Robin, we're trying to save-"

"Robin! No!" I said, jumping up to my feet as quick as possible. "Get away from me!"

She laid her hand on my shoulder, I pushed it off, "Regina, what's going on?"

"Get away from me!" I shouted again, pushing her away from me. "He's already attacked me once, he can't do it again!"

"Attacked you?" She replied.

"Why do you think I'm pregnant? I didn't do this by choice!"

"He's your husband!"

"He's not my husband! I'm not married. I'm a widow, the king is dead."

She laid her hand on me again, and I thrust it off, "Get off of me!" I yelled, "I'm the evil queen! You have no right to touch me!"

"You're not the evil queen anymore, Regina." Emma said sternly, "You're a mother and a wife, you just don't remember it."

"I'm most certainly not! I am mothering this child, but not by choice. The woman that is taking care of me is going to take the child as her own, she's helping me."

"Oh she's helping you alright! She's helping you get rid of your child! Regina, your memory is gone!" Emma shouted.

"I know what I'm thinking! I am perfectly fine!" I shouted back.

Emma turned to Gold and looked at him worriedly, "What do we do now?"

He shook his head, "True loves kiss, it can break any curse." He turned to Robin.

"True love? I don't know this woman, how can she possibly be my true love?" Robin asked.

"She is, please, just trust us. Your memory has been wiped, this is your child that she has right now inside of her. You have to trust us." Emma said.

"Daddy, please. Please kiss her." Roland said, looking up at his father.

He looked down at Roland, still confused. "I'm not your dad…"

"Yes you are. And you're this baby's dad too, you have to believe us!" Emma said, holding me against the wall as I was trying to fight back.

"Let me go!" I shouted at the blonde.

"Robin! Please! You have to kiss her and bring her memory back!"

"Nobody is kissing anybody." A woman's voice said from behind them.

They looked back at the woman, Vanessa. "What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

She raised her hand, it began to glow purple. "Since you're all ruining my plans, I'm going to ruin yours." She said. She waved her hand in a circle, and everyone in the room gasped for air.

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Emma flailed as she tried to speak, but her voice was gone.

"Now, I have your voices. You can't make her remember you." She said deviously.

Emma flailed again, trying to speak once more.

"Daddy…" Roland whispered to his father. He was the only one that could speak.

"Don't listen to him, he's just a kid. What does he know?" Vanessa said.

Robin looked down at the boy, trying to decide what was true and what wasn't. He felt as if he should know him, but he didn't. He didn't know who he was or why he kept calling him dad.

"Please, dad! You have to listen to me. You love that lady right there," He said, pointing to me, "You love her so much."

Robin walked over to me slowly, curious as to if he really loved me or not. I opened my mouth and tried to yell for him to get away from me, but I couldn't say anything. He was my attacker, I didn't want him near me. I moved my arms, trying to push him away, but he didn't move.

He looked into my eyes, still curious. He walked closer and closer to me, until I was backed all the way against the wall with only an inch between us. He leaned into my face with his brow furrowed and his mouth open. I pushed him away again, but he still stayed close to me. He didn't try to come closer, but he didn't go away, either.

"Kiss her! Please!" Roland shouted.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA MORE TBC! ;) Don't ya just love me?! Hehehehe. *insert evil laugh*.**

**Don't know how soon the next chapter will be, depends on how sick I am tomorrow :/ at the moment, i can't stop sneezing and sniffling. ugh. :(**

**Don't forget to review, please! I write off of them!**

**Much love,**

**G.**


	7. Chapter 7- I Don't Know You

**Hey guys! Stillllll sick, so therefore, here's another quick update! I'm really liking this chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**G.**

* * *

"You're not kissing her!" Vanessa yelled. She thrust her hands into the air, throwing a ball of glowing magic towards me and this deranged man.

Emma saw it coming and jumped in front of the ball before it hit us, but Vanessa threw another. Emma was laying in the corner after she hit the ground with a thud, she was injured. "Kiss her!" She yelled.

Vanessa's second glowing ball almost hit us, then the other man standing there blocked it with more magic. "We don't have time for this." Gold said, holding the magic back. "Emma, take them. Hurry!" He yelled.

Emma slowly got up and took us by the arms, dragging us out of the room.

"I'll get you! Don't worry, I know where to find you!" Vanessa yelled as we were leaving the room.

I looked back at her, why did she want me to stay? Where was this blonde taking us? Why did they want us to kiss? I didn't even know this man, apparently he's the father of this child?

My head pounded from being so confused. I ran behind Emma as she was dragging us. We got outside, we were all breathing hard.

"What exactly are you doing?! I was just fine in there!" I yelled.

Emma was resting her hands on her knees, hunched over, breathing hard. "I'm saving your ass! That's what I'm doing! Didn't you see what she was trying to do to you? She was about to _hurt you!_" She shouted at me.

"She wasn't trying to hurt me until you showed up! I was doing just fine." I snapped, crossing my arms over my stomach. I looked down at it, this is the first time I'd seen it in the light. It looked much bigger now.

"Who _are_ all of you?!" Robin asked, putting his hands to his head.

"We're close friends. This is your wife." Emma said, pointing to me.

"I'm _not _his wife. He _attacked _me, that's why I have _this."_ I said, pointing to the bulge.

Emma shook her head, "You've been married for a while now. You have an adopted son and a step-son, this _really is _your husband!"

I shook my head in disbelief, "I am not married! I was only married once, it was a complete disaster. I would never marry again! My true love is _dead._"

"I'm not married to _that _woman." Robin said.

"You _are._" Emma paused, "I have proof." She said. She took her phone out and began to scroll through her pictures. She got to one of a wedding, then showed it to me. "See? This was you and him on _your _wedding day! I took this right after you said your vows."

"This has to be fake, I never did any of that." I said.

Emma grunted from irritation. "Great, just great." She turned to Gold, "What are we going to do now?"

"The only thing we can do is to get them to kiss. That's all." He said calmly.

"I'm not kissing him! He's a pervert!" I yelled in defense.

"I am not! What did I ever do to you? I've never even met you!" Robin yelled.

I shook my head, "Yes you are. You got me pregnant, it's an illegitimate child."

He turned around briskly and paced, throwing his hand behind his neck in confusion.

"Look, I know you don't believe me, but it's the truth." Emma said quietly, "You've lost your memory, the witch in there took it away. I don't know why or what she wants with it or even with you, but you need it back."

I looked into her eyes, clearly I was very confused. "I know my memories. I've not forgotten anything. I don't know who you think you are-"

"I'm an old friend. Your sons? They need you. Your daughter in there? She needs you too. Regina, you have to trust us."

My expression softened, I looked down at my stomach and laid my hands on each side of it. "Daughter?" I said quietly.

She nodded, "Yeah, a daughter. A daughter of the queen and her husband, Robin. Who is that guy right there." She said, looking at Robin.

I shook my head, I didn't believe her, "I think you're tricking me."

"I'm not tricking you, Regina!" Emma yelled.

I looked at her, scared. I shook my head again, "I have to go…"

"Where are you going to go? Do you even know where you live?"

"Of course I know where I live. I'm the mayor." I said bluntly.

She looked at me with wide eyes as I ran off as fast as I could. I didn't look back, even once. Roland yelled my name, but I acted like I didn't hear it. I didn't know any of these people. I knew Robin, but only from bad circumstances. He was not my true love. How could an attacker be your true love? He wasn't. He couldn't be.

I reached my house and opened the door. I walked inside, the TV was on still. I looked at it and tilted my head, "I don't remember leaving that on?" I said to myself. I brushed it off and went into the kitchen to the fridge. I opened the door of it and stood there, staring inside of it. I was hungry, but there wasn't much in there to eat. I searched through it, moving bowls of leftovers around. I finally found a jar of pickles- that sounded good. I took it out and shut the door. I moved it to the countertop and opened it, with a little struggle. I left the lid there and laid some of the pickles out on a plate, then put the lid back on. I walked to the fridge and put the jar back inside, shutting the door when I finished.

Something caught my eye this time. I looked at the picture on the door, it was a picture of a sonogram. I took it out from under the magnet and brought it closer to me, holding it with both hands. Something sparked inside of me when I looked at the sweet, not-quite-formed face on the picture. It almost looked as though she was smiling. On the top right of the picture, it had a name. "Locksley, Regina."

Locksley? How could that be. I've always been Mills? I shrugged it off, thinking it must just be a mistake in the writing. I put it back on the fridge under the magnet, then took my pickles and sat in the front room.

I sat down on the couch and put my feet up on the coffee table, crossing my legs over. I changed the channel from the cartoons that it was on, but I couldn't really find anything interesting to watch. By this time, I was finished with my snack. I got up and went to the cabinet full of movies. I looked through each movie, trying to find one that looked good. I picked through them one-by-one, then saw something peculiar. One was titled, "Wedding Day". I took it out and looked at it, it was just a plain disc in a case. I decided to watch this one to see what was on it.

I put it in and pressed play, then saw what looked to be me walking down an aisle with flowers in my hand, a veil over my face. "This can't be possible?" I said to myself. I continued watching, "This must be my celebrity look alike." I said. The woman got to the end of the aisle, her veil was lifted up, revealing her full face. The camera turned to the groom.

"Robin!" I whispered frantically. "Oh my gosh."

I was breathing heavy, something was wrong. Something was going on that I wasn't aware of. I had to find out what it was.

* * *

"Sam! Jet!" Vanessa yelled.

"Yes, your majesty?" Jet said.

"Did you catch them before they left?"

Jet looked at her confusedly, "What do you mean?"

"Did you catch them, you know, the prisoners I told you to not let leave under any circumstance?" Vanessa said.

Jet looked at Sam worriedly, "Your majesty, I didn't know they were unsupervised."

"You idiots!" She yelled, "Both of you. You're both idiots. I don't even know why I keep you around, I have to do everything myself anyway." She grumbled.

"We're sorry, your majesty." Sam said apologetically.

"Get ready, we have to go find them again." She demanded.

* * *

"Robin, listen to us. You can't go home if you don't know where you live."

"I told you, I live in the woods with my merry men!" He snapped.

"Your merry men? Like in the story?" Emma asked.

Gold nodded, "Your merry men aren't in the woods anymore, they all have homes just like you do."

"I don't have a home! The forest is my home." Robin argued.

Emma grunted in aggravation. She looked at Gold, "What can you do to knock _some _sense into him?!"

He shook his head in defeat, "Absolutely nothing, Ms. Swan."

"This is just great." Emma said to herself.

"I don't know why you people want me to…to kiss that woman so bad, but I'm not. Please, just leave me alone from now on." He said. He turned and walked away, never looking back. He trekked to the woods and found a spot to camp out in. He prepared a place on the ground to sleep on, then laid down. He had one hand on his stomach and his other arm laying across his forehead, looking up at the sky. It wasn't quite dark yet, but he needed to rest. The day felt like it had gone on forever, like it was a year instead of twelve hours.

He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. The sun was setting, there were big, fluffy clouds behind the trees. He began to put them into shapes in his imagination, one looked like a flower, one looked like a boat, and one…one looked like a baby?

"A baby?" He whispered to himself. He shook it off and continued watching the clouds. Each one was something different, then the sun fell behind the landscape, it was almost dark. His breaths became slow and steady, he was falling asleep.

_"Robin…" A voice called out._

_Robin looked all around the dark room. "Hello? Who's there?"_

_"Robin…" The voice echoed throughout the room._

_Sweat beaded on Robin's brow, he wiped it off nervously. "Who's there?!" He repeated._

_"You know who I am…"_

_He looked all around for the person associated with the strong, sweet voice. His body kept getting warmer and warmer, he wiped more sweat from his face. "Who are you?" He called out._

_"I'm your wife."_

_"My wife?"_

_"Robin, you know you love me. Remember me, please, for our child, for Roland." It echoed through his ears like a ringing bell._

_"I don't know who you even are! How can I remember you?" He said._

_The room began to light on fire, burning all around him. _

_"Robin, I'm your wife."_

_"I don't have a wife. She's dead…"_

_"Robin, remember me…" The voice was slowly fading._

_"Please! Don't go!"_

_The flames shot up around him bigger than before._

_"Regi…" It faded out._

_"What?"_

_"Re…"_

_"Please…wait!" Robin yelled, wincing from the burn he had on his arm._

_"Remember…me…"_

_The flames engulfed around Robin, he shielded his face with his arms. They came down from the ceiling and up from the floor, there was no escaping it._

Robin woke up and looked at the forest all around him. He was panting and sweating. He sat up, then felt a stinging sensation on his arm. He looked at it closely to find a burn, a burn that was exactly the same as the one in his nightmare.

"Regina." He whispered. "I have to find her..."

He got up and put the fire out that he had built earlier. He grabbed his bow and arrows and ran out of the woods as fast as he could. His memories were flashing through his head, only in pieces. He did remember one thing, he remembered that he had a wife and kids that needed him.

He reached the nearest road- Main Street. He ran down it. He saw the clock tower, it was 12:30 AM, but he didn't care. He needed to find Regina.

He ran past the tower and down the mayor's street, then rushed into her driveway. He stopped at her door, he could hardly catch his breath. He rang the doorbell, hoping so badly she would answer.

* * *

"Who the hell…" I murmured to myself as I rolled out of the bed. I put on my robe over my body, then walked down the stairs. I looked through the hole in the door, but I couldn't see who it was. I opened it all the way, "Hello?" I said.

Suddenly, hands grabbed my shoulders, pulling me into a strong body.

"Regina, kiss me." He said.

I pushed him away as hard as I could, hitting him and slapping his face, "Get off of me! Get off!" I screamed.

"Regina, please! Just kiss me!"

"No! Get away from me! You've already impregnated me…go away! I don't want you to hurt this baby!" I yelled, still hitting him.

"I'm not going to hurt it…I'm not going to hurt you! I just need you to kiss me! Please!" He yelled desperately.

I kicked his shin with the side of my bare foot, he fell back in pain. "I'm calling the cops!" I said as I slammed the door.

"Wait! Please, no!" He yelled.

The door shut behind me. I stood there for a moment, wanting to break down and cry. I walked up the stairs, tightening my robe around me as if it was going to give me security. I reached my bedroom and crawled back into bed, pulling the covers up around me. I stared at the ceiling, pondering what had just happened.

Why did this man want me to kiss him? He wasn't going to attack me again. I couldn't let that happen.

* * *

**Just realized I forgot to do the "to my reviewers" thing...oops. sorry. lol. Next time, boys and girls :) hahaha. **

**Hopefully you liked this chapter! Remember to review and favorite, please! :) Thanks**

**Much love,**

**G.**


	8. Chapter 8- Regina?

**Hey guysss! Here's another quick update :) I'm feeling a little bit better today finally. I hope I can go back to work tomorrow!**

**To my reviewers: **

**liliesandroses: Hehehe :) Mine too!**

**Anny Rodrigues: Yep, Vanessa wants her to forget as much as possible. But see, Regina won't kill her because she thinks she's her friend.**

**DoubleTrouble92: YESH! :)**

**mayorreginamills: We'll see? ;)**

**Kaityrae33: Thank you!**

**merylmoore: no fluffiness...yet...:O**

**aoncer4life: AWHH thank you! That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside c:**

**Spencer Hastings: DING DING DING! Corrrrrect!  
**

**guest: uh oh don't get in trouble! lol. Henry is at the Charming's with David and Roland.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! LOVE hearing your thoughts!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**G.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and started my day off normally, trying to forget all of what happened yesterday. I was still confused as to why all of a sudden that he wanted to kiss me so bad? I just didn't get it.

I walked to the kitchen and prepared some toast, then went to the fridge to take the orange juice out. I grabbed a glass from the upper cabinet. I leaned my bulge against the countertop, then opened the pitcher and poured some in. I took a few swigs of it, the poured some more in the glass. I giggled slightly when I could feel the baby push against the countertop. I laid my hand gently on the top of my stomach, "I'm sorry, you're probably squished." I said, soft and gentle in my tone.

I smiled and put the orange juice back, then headed to the dining room table to eat my breakfast. I sat down in the chair and pulled my plate close to me, then began to read the news on my phone. I scrolled through some of the headlines, then took a bite out of my toast. I repeated this process until my toast was all gone, though I still felt hungry. I guess it was because of the baby.

"You sure do want a lot to eat!" I said, sounding almost grumpy. I grunted and got up from the table to prepare another piece of toast, then went back to my table.

* * *

Robin stood at the door, staring at the number "3" screwed onto it. He debated if he should knock or not, but he finally gathered the courage to hit his knuckles on the green door.

He heard footsteps come through the loft, then the door opened. "Robin?" Emma answered, looking as if she had just woke up.

He nodded, "Yes. It's me." He paused, "I remember."

"You remember? Oh my gosh, Robin! That's…that's great!" Emma exclaimed. She turned back inside to the loft, "David, Mary-Margaret, Robin remembers!" She said through a smile.

They both walked up behind her, "That's wonderful news!" Mary-Margaret said, catching Emma's contagious smile.

He nodded again, "But Regina, I tried to kiss her last night."

Emma tilted her head down, looking concerned.

"She didn't remember me, she apparently thought that I had once attacked her. She thinks that's how she got pregnant."

"She doesn't remember anything at all?" David asked.

He shook his head no, "She doesn't. All that she 'remembers' is that the baby is mine, but she thinks it's an illegitimate."

"Have you tried showing her pictures?" Mary-Margaret asked.

Emma spoke up before Robin could, "I tried that yesterday with the wedding photos. Gold said that the only way to make her remember is true loves kiss, and unfortunately, she thinks her true love is a rapist." Emma said, sounding a little defeated. She put her head down in shame for what she had just said. "I'm sorry, I should've left that out."

"No, no. It's fine. It's the truth. Or at least what she believes to be the truth." Robin said, patting the blonde's upper arm.

"Please, come in." Snow said, gesturing him to sit with them in the living room.

They all found their seats, then began conversing again.

"We have to have a plan to make her remember. Otherwise, she'll never let you around her." Emma said sternly.

"But how? It's not like I can take her out on a date or something. It was hard enough to get her to go on a date when she _didn't _think I raped her, can you imagine how hard it would be now?" Robin said, sounding worried.

Emma clenched her teeth and cocked her lips to the side.

"He has a point." David said.

Mary-Margaret nodded in agreement, "There has to be a way, though. Just have hope."

Robin looked at her as if she had two heads. "Hope? How can I have hope?! I don't…she doesn't…she doesn't even remember me! She's giving her child up to that so-called 'goddess' as soon as it's born. It's _my _child too, she can't just get rid of it."

"She's not going to, because we're going to stop her by making her remember. There has to be a way!" David said.

Robin shook his head and buried his face in the palms of his hands. He rested his elbows on his thighs, trying not to panic too much.

"How?" Emma whispered.

"We're going to find the way to make her remember. We need a plan."

"We've gone through this already! Now we need to actually make the plan and fulfill it, stop just talking about it." Robin snapped, looking at them hurtfully.

This woman was his second chance. His first wife, his first love, she was taken from this life too early. He didn't think he could live life without her, but he found that he could when he found Regina. He knew that everything would be okay once more because of her. His son had a motherly figure and a brother, and was going to have a sister. But now…now he was lost without her. She was the one that came up with the strategic plans, now he needed a plan _for _her.

"He's right, but where do we even start?" Emma asked her parents.

"We need to start by trying to get her used to you, Robin. Show her that you didn't actually hurt her, and that you're never going to do so." David explained softly, "Then we'll figure it out from there."

"She won't let me get around her. I'm surprised Emma didn't get a call in to the sheriff's office last night, she threatened me with calling the cops." Robin said.

Emma chuckled, "Well, if she's anything like the Regina I first met, she's all threats. She won't hurt you unless you hurt her, from what I can gather."

"Okay. Then it's set, we need to get her to go on a date with you." Mary-Margaret said, trying to smile.

* * *

I heard a knock on the door, I so hoped that it wasn't that deranged man again. I opened the door slowly, peeking around it. I saw a tall, skinny woman with dark brown hair. I smiled and opened the door all the way, "Vanessa! I didn't know you were coming here."

"Sorry to drop by on such short notice. I just wanted to bring this to you." She said enticingly, handing me a basket full of baked goods.

"Thank you! Why don't you come in and we can share some?" I said.

She shook her head, "I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"You're not a bother. I don't go to work today, and it's not like anyone is coming."

She smiled, "Okay."

We walked inside and into the kitchen. I sat the basket of goodies on the counter, then opened the plastic wrapping around it.

"Now, I know you've been hungry lately, so I just thought this would be a nice, early baby shower gift."

I smiled and looked up at her, "Thank you, Vanessa. You've been a great friend."

She smiled and blushed a little, "It's the least I can do, for you giving me this little bundle of joy." She said, touching my stomach.

I chuckled, "Right."

She walked around to the other side of the counter and leaned over on it. She got a curious look on her face, then it cracked into a bit of a devious smile. "So, word around the town is that Robin came to your door last night. Am I right?"

I nodded reluctantly, "Yes. I told him I was going to call the cops."

She let out a huff of air, almost like a laugh. "Hmm, I guess he didn't take it too seriously, then." She said, letting her eyes now wander around the room.

I tilted my head to the side from curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"Oh! You didn't see them?"

"See what?"

"The flowers, dear. They were on your porch when I got here."

I looked at her confusedly, "Who sent them?" I asked in a low tone.

"Robin, of course." She replied.

I gasped slightly, "What? What did he want?"

"Here, there was a card on them. I wanted to try and save you some heartache, seeing as how he is your attacker and all."

I nodded and snatched the card from her hand. I opened it and read the neatly written pen marks,

_"Dear Regina,_

_I know you don't remember me, but I need to let you know that you have a life with me. We really are married, and that baby is ours. Not because I attacked you, but because it was by choice._

_I love you, my dear, and I know you don't understand, but you will soon._

_Please meet me in the park at noon, and we can sort this out._

_Love,_

_Robinhood."_

"He wants me to go to the park…" I mumbled.

"To the park? Why?" She asked.

"He wants to 'sort things out'." I said, putting air quotations around those words.

She chuckled, "Work what out? His jail time?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess I should at least hear him out. If he really thinks he didn't attack me, maybe he's telling the truth."

"Regina, really? He most definitely did."

I shook my head and pursed my lips, "I'm going to go."

"You're making a big mistake."

"By keeping you here? Yes, I am." I replied in a harsh tone.

She looked at me, hurt. She got up from her chair and walked toward the door, "Have fun. Don't say I didn't tell you." She said, opening the door and walking out.

When the door shut, I took a deep, shaky breath. Something just didn't feel right, but I couldn't tell what.

I waited a little while before I left to go to the park, to meet this odd man. Was I making a mistake? Possibly. Do queens make mistakes? No, everyone else does.

I arrived at the park and got out from my car. I stood at the edge of the grass and looked around, trying to find the meeting place. I walked around a bit, trying to find him. I looked around a tree, and finally saw him. He was sitting on the ground on a blanket, it had food spread out on it along with a dozen of flowers. I could feel myself blush, but I quickly shook the feeling off. I was here just to hear him out, and that only. I wasn't going to fall for his tricks.

I walked to the blanket and he saw me. He stood up and extended a hand out to me, "May I help you sit?" He asked politely.

I furrowed my brow and opened my mouth, trying to say something. I simply nodded and extended my hand. He took it, and we sat down together.

"I was hoping you would come, I really didn't think you would though." He said as he was getting two glasses from a basket.

I huffed and looked over my shoulder, "Just because I'm the queen doesn't mean I can't hear someone's story." I said, sounding annoyed.

He nodded and took a deep breath. His mouth remained open from the large breath, it turned into a half smile. "I'm glad, because I definitely have a story." He said.

"I don't know why you're going to explain this to me, though. I remember exactly what you did."

"Those are false memories."

"False memories? Right. And who did that? Rumplestiltskin?" I taunted, becoming visibly irritated now.

He shook his head, "Time will tell you that."

"Right." I rolled my eyes.

He dipped some food out onto the plates he brought. He gave one to me first, then he prepared his own.

"I don't know if I should eat this. You could be poisoning me." I said bluntly.

He shook his head and let out a small, quiet chuckle. "I wouldn't do that." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I wouldn't do that." He repeated. He looked up into my eyes, "Whether you believe me or not, that really is my child that you're carrying currently."

My tongue brushed my upper lip as I forced my eyes off of his, "I know. I just know that it wasn't by choice, that's all." I said, repositioning the plate in my lap.

"It was by choice. I can assure you."

"Was it really? Because I know one thing, and that is that I'm the queen. I'm evil, Robin. Everyone knows my heart is too hard to do any of this by choice."

"Any of what?" He asked, confused.

"_This!"_ I shouted, pointing to my large stomach. "I don't have children. I won't have children. I can't love."

"Yes you can, Regina. You can love."

"That's no way to address a queen!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry, I'm used to calling you that."

I shook my head and huffed. I put the plate to the side and started to get up, but was stopped by his hand wrapping around my wrist.

"Please, stay!"

"I don't know why you think you have a right to make me want to stay here and listen to some excuse of yours, but you don't. Now let me go!" I yelled.

People walking by in the park were now watching us, curious onlookers' eyes didn't leave us.

"Yes I do, really. I'm your husband! You just don't remember me! A witch, an evil witch did this to you." He yelled, tightening his grip around my small wrist.

I shook my arm, "No witch is powerful enough to do something like this to me." I said proudly, "Now, let me go." I demanded.

"No." He said.

"No?" I chuckled deviously, "No…okay." I squatted down to his level as he was still sitting on the blanket. I looked into his eyes coldly, "I'm not listening to you anymore." I said quietly.

He stared into my eyes, his own looked sad. "Yes you are." He said boldly. Suddenly, he thrust his body toward mine, closing his eyes and puckering his lips.

Just before his lips touched mine, I thrust my fist into his chest. I laughed and curled my lip as he shouted in pain, "Did you really think I would just let you do that? Please."

He winced out of pain, his teeth were clenched together. "Please, just listen to me." He said pleadingly.

I laughed again and took his heart from his chest, "I'll listen to you."

"Really?" He managed to say.

"When you're dead."

* * *

"I'm just nervous for him. If Regina is back to her evil queen self, she'll kill him quicker than we can say stop." David said.

Mary-Margaret listened to her worrying husband on the phone, "David, really. I think Robin is perfectly capable of protecting himself, he was a thief after all. He's stolen from her." She said, walking down the sidewalk.

"I don't know, Mary-Margaret. Maybe you should just go check on him and see if she even came?"

"I'm about to be walking right by there anyway, but I doubt anything is going-"

"Mary-Margaret?" David said, not hearing his wife on the phone.

"Oh my gosh. David, I'll call you back." She hung up and stuffed the phone into her pocket. She ran over to where Regina and Robin were, she saw the glowing heart in the sorceress's hand.

"Snow!" Robin managed to shout.

I turned around and looked at what he was shouting at. Low and behold, Snow White was heroically running towards us. I grimaced. "Go home, Snow."

"No!" She shouted. She jumped beside me and slapped me in the face.

"What the hell was that?!" I shouted.

She took my arm firmly in her hand and squeezed it.

"You can't hurt me." I said.

She stopped in a surprised face. She looked at me intently. "I know, Regina, that you don't remember who he is, but _I _do. I was _in _your wedding." She said in a low, harsh tone. "I have grown up looking up to you, Regina. You were my idol for so long. You turned evil and I had no idol. But then, this man saved you from that evil life. I look up to you again! You don't see that!"

"This man has done nothing except impregnate me forcefully."

"Look, I wasn't there obviously, but I know this man would never do anything to hurt you. He _loves _you."

"The only one that loved me was Daniel, and you got him killed!" I yelled, trying to wriggle out from her surprisingly strong grip. "And then my mother made me marry your father. Do you realize how much of a living hell that was?" I yelled.

"Yes, Regina, I did. Do you think I didn't hear your cries at night after my father had hurt you? I know he was not perfect, nor did he even love you. You were simply a piece in his life that he put there to _try _and fill the empty hole in his heart left by my mother."

My expression changed. A moment ago, I was ready to kill this woman; now, I was shocked. "You knew what he did to me?"

She nodded and loosened her grip slightly, "Yes, Regina. I cried right along with you into my pillow. I was only a room away. I never understood what was going on when I was younger, but then I finally realized what was happening."

"Then why didn't you do anything!?" I bellowed.

She tightened her grip again as I tried to hit her face, "What was I supposed to do? No one would've believed me. It saved us all embarrassment."

"Embarrassment? You?! You can't be serious!"

"Yes, Regina, I am!"

"The embarrassment it would've given you to tell _someone _what was happening to me could not _possibly _compare to the embarrassment of trying to hide the bruises on my arms and neck. I was never perfect enough for him."

She calmed down and took a deep breath, "I know. My father was not perfect and neither are you. We all have our faults, but you know what? This," She looked at Robin's heart that I still held in my hand, "This is not yours. I can't let you do this, you've overcome this problem! You're better than this."

"Better than what? I've never been 'better' than anything! I've spent my whole life looking for approval from someone, whether it be from my mother or from your father. I never could amount to what they wanted from me."

She let go of my arm and threw her hands onto her lap, "You don't understand, do you?"

"Understand what, Snow?!"

"That you were _more _than better to me. You were the mother in my life, Regina. You were the _only _one I had. I loved you so much."

I was shocked. My mouth hung open, I couldn't say anything. I studied her eyes, they were filled with tears. She wasn't lying, I could tell. I sniffled and looked up at the heart in my hand, "But I didn't _want _to be good for you." I said maniacally.

She looked at me surprised. She was expecting a different reaction.

I started to squeeze Robin's heart, he yelped in pain.

"Please don't do this, Regina! You'll regret it!" Snow yelled.

"I have no regrets." I said deviously, watching Robin squirm in pain.

Suddenly, he leapt forward and grabbed my arm, thrusting it aside and moving his body closer to me. His lips smashed into mine, I tried to push him away.

Everything flooded back. Memories were flashing through my mind left and right, I couldn't hardly fathom it. My fingers slowly opened without thinking, his heart fell to the blanket. I could feel his body flinch when it hit, but he kept his lips onto mine.

_Henry ran to me, "Mom!" He exclaimed, wrapping me in a hug._

_"Here's your new son, Madam Mayor." The man said. I took him in my arms and immediately was consumed in him, "Henry…" I murmured._

_"Then love again." Daniel said, putting his hand to mine. He winced in pain._

_"M'lady." He extended his hand politely. "You're injured." I looked up into his eyes, "It's your majesty, and I'm fine."_

_"Yes, Robin! Yes, we're going to have a baby!" I exclaimed._

I pulled away from his kiss, forcing my eyes open wide. I took a deep, shaky breath and looked at the man in front of me.

"Regina?" He said softly, looking into my eyes worriedly.

* * *

**DOES SHE REMEMBER?! DID THE KISS WORK!?**

**I'm FREAKING OUT.**

**Oi. **

**Who's ready for chapter 9?! :)**

**Please review and favorite! I THRIVE off of your reviews! :)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Much love,**

**G.**


	9. Chapter 9- Dinglehoppers

**Heyy guuuuys! I've been enjoying torturing you here and there with the suspense of these chapters :) But this one won't be such a cliffhanger...or will it? :O**

**To my reviewers: **

**Sandra: Me tooo!**

**kaityrae33: hehehe :)**

**Anny Rodrigues: Hahaha!**

**Guest: Who do you think she is?**

**merylmoore: Here ya go :) enjoy!**

**mayorreginamills: Lol yeah! She was really mean wasn't she?! :)**

**Thank you to all who reviewed and to all that read this story! It means a lot :)**

**Happy reading!**

**G.**

* * *

A wave of tears rushed to me, I tried to smile. I thrust myself forward, wrapping him in my arms. I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck, "Robin…" I whispered, "I love you…"

I felt his hand stroke my back lovingly. He pushed me away and stared into my eyes, his own were sparkling with a few stray tears, "I love you too, Regina." He said before kissing me again.

Snow smiled at the both of us, then got up and stepped back, leaving us alone.

He pulled away from me and let out a small, relieved chuckle. "I thought you were never going to come back to me." He said.

A tear left my eye, I quickly wiped it from my cheek feeling too vulnerable in such a public place. I laughed, "What even happened? I don't remember anything after I was in my office."

"You mean you don't remember your…fake memories?"

I shook my head, "Only a few things here and there, like Snow just telling me…all of that. What was I like?"

"You called yourself the evil queen again, for starters." He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "And on top of that, you thought that I…" He paused.

"That you what?" I asked curiously.

"That I 'forcefully' got you pregnant, if you know what I mean." He said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Well, I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It wasn't your fault, my love. You didn't know." He said forgivingly.

I suddenly pulled away from him, widening my eyes.

"What is it, dear?"

"I didn't know!"

"Yes?" He asked, confused.

"She gave me those fake memories, Robin. She's still on the loose, isn't she?" I said frantically, realizing she has a whole town to terrorize.

He gasped, "Yes. We need to find her before she does this to anyone else."

We both quickly got up and left all of our things behind, "Snow, please, can you take this to your house?"

She nodded, "Hurry! Go find her."

I silently thanked her, then we ran off. Well, waddled. Robin gently dragged me along, but I couldn't run very fast.

"Where was she?" I asked.

"She was hiding out at the cannery."

"Who is she? Did you ever find out?" I asked again, running out of breath.

"Not really, she calls herself Vanessa."

I stopped, now out of breath. I hunched over and rested my hands on my thighs, breathing heavy. "Vanessa?" I asked in between short breaths.

He turned around and nodded, "Yeah, do you know her?"

I shook my head, "No. What was she able to do?"

"You mean like, her magic?"

I nodded.

"I don't know. So far we just found that she's able to knock people out." He paused, "We also found a shell necklace with her name engraved into it, if that's of any importance."

I thought long and hard. I couldn't think of anyone by the name of Vanessa that has the powers, let alone a shell. "I don't know, but we need to go find her. Can we get the car?" I asked, still panting.

"We really don't have time." He said softly, knowing I was tired.

I reluctantly nodded, knowing he was right. I took his extended hand and we ran together again, toward the cannery.

When we finally arrived, we saw Emma and David already there, searching the grounds.

"Have you found anything?" I asked.

Emma shook her head, "Not yet, we just got here like five minutes before you." She said, still looking at the ground. Suddenly, she pops her head up and intently stares at me, "Wait, Regina?!"

I nodded and broke a small smile.

"Oh my gosh, how did you do that?!" She asked Robin.

Robin raised his eyebrows, "Long story, for another time." He said.

Emma nodded, "All we know about this woman is her name and that she lost a necklace."

"She also has two servants, one named Sam and one named Jet." David said.

"Wait, what? Why didn't I know this before?" Emma asked him.

"Know what? Her servants' names?"

She nodded, "Yeah, that's Flotsam and Jetsam, they're from the Little Mermaid."

"The Little Mermaid?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, the Disney movie. They're Ursula's sidekicks." She said, trying to convince herself, even, what she was actually saying.

"In our world, Ursula wasn't some cartoon. She was a goddess of the sea." I said in a low tone.

"That would make sense, though. In the story, she was always trying to 'steal the sea' from King Triton, but he was always more powerful than her."

"Ursula…" I said, suddenly remembering something.

"What is it, Regina?" David asked.

"I think I may have had something to do with this." I said guiltily.

"Shocking." David mumbled.

I glared at him, "No, I mean a long time ago. I may have…acted as her. Once. And she may have…well, threatened me."

"So now what? What's she want from you?"

Robin put his hand to his head, "That's it, that's why she wants our baby and Roland, she needs them for the curse!"

"What curse?" I asked confusedly.

"She stole ingredients, Regina, don't you remember that?" Emma asked.

I nodded slowly, still not quite sure as to what was going on, "Yes? But…I'm her worst enemy?"

Emma pursed her lips, looking down at the ground. "That's not right, Ariel is supposed to be. At least in the movie."

I clenched my teeth, "Well, things are a lot different in the Enchanted Forest from the movies, it seems."

She nodded and crossed her arms, "Right. So you're her worst enemy?"

"I guess? But I never did anything that bad to her. I don't know how I could be her _worst _enemy?"

"Well, apparently you are." David said, "That means we need to stop her from trying to get you, Regina."

"You shouldn't be here, you need to go somewhere where it would be hard for her to find you." Emma said.

"Like where? She obviously knows where I live, I don't know where I could-"

I was interrupted by a maniacal laugh. I turned around toward the cannery door, seeing a shadowy woman's figure.

She walked toward me, it was like her heels clicked even though the ground wasn't hard. A devious smile erupted, "Hello, Regina." She said, now coming out of the shadows.

I felt my lip curl, "Vanessa…" I growled. I put my hand up, about to put her in a choke hold.

Instead, she threw her hand up and knocked me backwards onto the gravel. I looked up at her nervously, realizing she was just as powerful as I was.

"Yes, dear. Glad you remember me. Well, I mean, you remember all of us." She said, moving her eyes from Emma, to David, to Robin, then back to me. "Your…'_true love_'," She made a disgusted face, "He brought you back. _'Revived' _you." She taunted.

Robin ran over to me, extending his hand. I got up slowly, brushing the dirt off of my dress. I kindly looked at him, thanking him silently. "What do you want from me?" I sneered.

She smiled again, "You know exactly what I want."

"Why? Why do you want my children?! You can't _possibly _have love for them." I yelled.

"The same reason you've killed so many, for _power, _Regina. This will make me the most powerful person in all the realms."

I shook my head in shame, "You don't know half of my story, Vanessa."

"Oh but I do. I also remember when you…_'helped'_ a certain little mermaid."

"Mermaid?" I asked, confused.

"If I do recall, her name was Ariel."

My mouth dropped. "Who are you?" I asked confusedly.

She laughed, "You should know! You _do _know! This isn't the first time we've met!"

I shook my head, "I don't know you!"

David prodded his sword closer to her, "Who are you?"

She smiled and stuck her bottom lip out sarcastically, "And I'm going to tell the prince?" She paused and loosely walked, smiling at the ground, "Or…the shepherd?"

Emma stuck her gun up again, "Answer the question."

Vanessa thrust her hands in front of her, throwing David and Emma backwards. They landed on the ground, she picked them up, holding them in the air. "No." She replied.

I stepped forward and threw one hand up, throwing a ball of fire at her. She dodged it with her other hand, hurling it back toward me. I ducked forward and dodged it, just barely missing my face. I stood up straight, now absolutely furious. My fists clenched, my body trembled; not from fear, but from anger. I raised my hands, bringing the gravel up around us. I hurled them towards her, right towards her face.

"You really think that's going to stop me from anything?" She laughed, and put a shield around herself, making the rocks fall to the ground.

I suddenly felt defeated. How was I going to stop her? I couldn't even hurt her. Who was she? Why was she so much more powerful? I was already beginning to get tired, the baby was taking a lot of my energy lately, and I didn't know how much more I could do.

She pointed her finger her finger at me, raising my off the ground and up to where Emma and David were, gluing my arms to my sides. I wriggled around, trying to get out of her hold. It was no use, I had been in this situation before.

She brought me closer to her, until I was only inches away from her. She brought me down to her level, still holding me tightly. She put her other hand down, making Emma and David fall onto the ground with a thud, into a frozen position. She extended her hand out to my stomach, brushing it lightly and almost admiring it, "She'll be mine." She said quietly.

I wriggled, trying to kick her with my legs. She laughed, "That won't work." She said, without even looking up at me. She ran her fingers down my bump, Robin ran to me and tried to get me down, but she stopped him by freezing him as well.

We were all under her power, now. And she wasn't going to stop until she had what she wanted, until she held her in her own, evil arms.

"I'm going to take her away, and same with Roland. They'll both be mine."

"What do you want with them?!" I yelled.

"They'll be a wonderful contribution, mommy dearest. They're sacrifices."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped, "How could you…"

"Easily, actually. Not the first time I've tried it, but apparently I was taking the wrong children."

"You're evil!" I shouted.

She narrowed her eyes, "And so are you, _Evil _Queen!" She snapped.

I heard the door open and looked behind her to see who it was, Sam and Jet. "Your majesty," They said.

They apparently caught her by surprise, she dropped me to the ground and turned around briskly to look at them. I swaddled my arms around my stomach protectively, hoping she was okay. I couldn't hardly get up, I had no strength left. I looked back at Robin, who was still frozen.

"What do you two idiots want?!" She snapped.

They started talking to her, I didn't pay attention to what they were saying. I was too busy searching the ground for something to hurt her with, all I could find was a used, plastic fork. I reached for it and held it in my hand tightly. I crawled onto my knees, climbing towards her. I drew my arm back, and with one quick thrust, stuck the fork into her leg.

She screamed out in pain, turning around to look at me. Her hair started changing it's color, it was getting shorter. I watched in amazement, now realizing this wasn't Vanessa's true form.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shouted.

I dug the fork deeper into her, her dress began to turn black. Her body started getting bigger and bigger, the dress seemed to swarm around her legs. The dress wasn't swarming around her legs, her legs were disappearing. She sat there helplessly, her skin now purple and her hair now white. Her legs, or what used to be her legs, were now tentacles, trying to wiggle around.

"Ursula." I whispered.

She laughed loudly, "Finally." She said.

I stuck the fork into her deeper, realizing this was making her weaker. Robin, Emma, and David's magic surrounding them was starting to disappear. Robin was moving, now he was moving towards me.

I was almost collapsed onto the rocks, my body was so tired. I fluttered my eyes, trying to make the black, fuzzy lines around them go away. I tried to focus on Robin, who was telling me something that I couldn't quite hear. I was fading, slowly but surely.

"What did you do to her?!" Robin yelled.

Ursula laughed, "I did nothing." She smiled deviously, "She's doing that herself."

Robin looked down at my limp body that he was now holding in his arms.

"You're a witch." Robin said.

"A sea witch, to be exact." She smiled.

Robin noticed the fork laying on the ground next to her. He quickly reached out for it, sticking it into her tentacle.

"Honey, that's not the real thing. It can't hurt me now."

"The real thing?" He asked, confused.

She raised her eyebrows, "Right, you don't 'dabble in magic'."

"What are you talking about?" Emma yelled from behind, now holding her gun.

Ursula ignored her and plunged herself forward towards my body. Robin leaned over it, protecting me and the baby. Suddenly, there was a gun shot.

Robin looked up just in time to see Ursula fading away, she wasn't dead.

"Robin! Is she okay?!" Emma asked frantically, running up to him.

He shook me, "I don't know. I think she's just passed out."

"We need to get her to the hospital." David said.

Robin wedged his arms between me and the ground, the scooped me up into them, carrying me to Emma's car.

* * *

They rushed to the hospital as quick as possible, immediately bringing her to the ER. Dr. Whale and his nurses rushed around her gurney, taking her into a room quickly.

Robin ran beside them as they took her back, a tear fell from his eye onto her, "I love you." He whispered.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! Another cliffhanger :) hahaha sorry y'all! What's happening to her? Oh and URSULA?! WHAT! Did anybody think it was her? :) and where did she go? Is she actually gone for good? UGH SUCH DRAMA!**

**Don't forget to review please! :)**

**Oh and I recently just made it to 900 followers on my OUAT IG account! THANKS! Hahahaha. **

**Much love,**

**G.**


	10. Chapter 10- Empty Spaces

**Hey hey hey! Okay, lemme apologize for the long/short time between the update. It was long for me xD I've had y'all spoiled too lol. Soooo yeah! This is a CLIFFHANGER! Daaaang. Biggest one I've written YET! :D**

**I would do the to my reviewers thing but I'm so so so tired. I had to do this chapter tonight because I'll be BUSY all week. Like, really busy!**

**Haha.**

**Enjoy!**

**G.**

**(apologies for typos, I'm on a different computer without autocorrect :( ) (plus, just found out when I copy and paste from this DUMB app that I use, it doesn't bring the italics NOR does it bring the spaces between pargraps. Mad...)**

* * *

"What exactly happened to her?!" Dr. Whale asked as he was preparing to run tests on Regina.

Robin was too nervous. He couldn't hardly speak, let alone explain what happened to his wife that was currently still unconcious. Emma noticed this and helped him out, "She passed out, I think."

Robin nodded his head.

"What was going on?" Dr. Whale asked.

Emma explained the whole situation to Whale, including Regina being thrown to the ground numerous times by the evil sea witch.

Dr. Whale and his team of nurses were frantically running tests, hoping to find out soon what was wrong with her, and hoping that their daughter was okay. They had her hooked to almost every machine Robin could possibly think of, he could hear her heart beats through a beeping monitor. They were about to do an ultrasound on the baby, checking to see if it was alright.

Robin leaned over the other side of Regina's bed, holding her limp hand in his tightly. Tears formed in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks when he looked at her once more, he couldn't protect her.

Whale turned the monitor on and placed the tool on Regina's bare stomach. He started moving it around, intently watching the screen. Robin watched the screen as well, squeezing her hand.

"Robin..." Whale said quietly.

"What? What is it?" Robin asked, panicking.

Whale slowly turned to him, he wore a sad expression. Robin knew what was going on, but he wouldn't let himself believe that. "What is it?!" He shouted, now in tears.

"I'm so sorry, she lost the baby, Robin." Whale said sympathetically.

Robin just stared at him, speechless. He couldn't believe this. No, it wasn't possible. This was his child, here. She had to be alive. But it was possible, he remembered. He played back the times she was thrown to the ground, the times Ursula threw her into the air. His body trembled from anger and sadness, just wishing it would've been him thrown into the air instead.

"When she wakes, we'll go through the process of removing the body." Whale said, trying to be empathetic.

All Robin did was nod, he still couldn't speak at all. He squeezed his wife's hand, looking down at her peaceful face. She looked tired, but content. If only she realized what he knew, now, she wouldn't be so content.

"Regina will probably wake up in a few minutes or so, I'm guessing. All that we can find that was wrong with her was the fact that she had just used too much energy, she had no strength to stay awake as before.

Robin set his forehead onto Regina's arm, trying to hide the tears now flowing from his eyes. How was he going to tell her this? What could he _possibly_ say to her? He was scared and vulnerable, he wanted to hide her away and protect her from all that he could, but he failed. He failed, and now he lost their baby.

* * *

My eyes began to slowly unglue from each other, I felt so tired. My head felt as though cotton had been stuffed into it. I immediately felt something wrong, I just now realized Robin slumped over onto me.

"Robin...?" I moaned, sounding sleepy and exhausted.

He looked up with a tear-stained face at me, he squeezed my hand tightly and more tears came from his face. He stayed silent, it worried me even more.  
"Robin..." I moaned again. My eyes wandered around the room confusedly, I didn't know why I was here, but I could feel something was wrong.  
His mouth opened, but no words came from it. He simply shook his head and looked back down at me.

I sniffled, wishing my head would stop hurting. I was starting to come to my senses a little more, everything was feeling a little clearer. Too clear. I reached for my stomach, it felt like something was pressing on it from the inside. It didn't move, it felt...

I gasped.

"Robin?" I began to panic, "Robin, what's wrong?" I asked, becoming even clearer.

He looked up at me once more and squeezed my hand tightly, "Regina, please. I-I...I don't know how to say this..." He wiped a tear from his face, he looked torn apart.

I reached down and went to wipe his face, "Dear-" I stopped. I got a sharp pain in my stomach. "What's going on?" I asked nervously.  
He grabbed my arm briskly and held it tight in his shaky hand, "Regina...our baby..." He couldn't finish his sentence, but I knew what was wrong now.  
"No...no. This...this can't be..."

He narrowed his eyes softly at me, sympathetically, "I'm so sorry..."

"No! It...this can't happen!" I was now sobbing. "How...how...no. This can't be!" I shouted.

He shook my arm gently in his hand and let out a whimper, "Ursula...it was her. She...she slammed you too many times, Regina. She hurt you too bad."

I was hurt. I looked at the end of the room blankly, just staring at it. I was still crying, but not as much. My heart felt hardened, this woman was going to pay. But right now...now I didn't know what to do. I was vulnerable, weak, tired, and frankly exhausted. I wanted to cry the rest of the day, I didn't want to hear anyone. Which is why Dr. Whale's voice made me cringe as he walked into the room.

"Regina?" He said softly.

I looked over at him with tears still flowing down my face. I stared blankly at him and swallowed hard, "What do you want?" I asked coldly.

He took a deep breath, he was clearly nervous. "Regina, I...I hate to bring you this news-"

"She's dead." I said coldly, snapping my head back to the other wall. I swallowed hard and batted my eyes, trying to hold more tears back from sliding out.

"I-Uh, yes. She...she is. I'm so sorry, Regina, really. We did everything we possibly could, but she was already gone." Whale said sympathetically, actually holding back tears of his own.

I shook my head and looked down at my stomach, I felt like I had failed. I shouldn't have been there, I shouldn't have gotten so involved and let someone else fight her. She was going to pay, she was going to suffer as I am now going to. She's taken too much away from me, but at least now she can't cast a curse.  
"I know you don't want to talk about this right now, but it needs to be decided. We need to talk about how you will...get rid of...the body." He said reluctantly.

_Get rid of_. Those words echoed through my head and made it pound even more. I shook my head, not wanting to listen to him.

"Regina?" Robin said after a moment of silence. He squeezed my hand gently.

"What?" I asked, as if coming out of a trance.

"Regina, dear, Dr. Whale needs-"

"I know!" I snapped, regretting it afterwards. I closed my eyes as tears began to come to the surface, "I know..." I repeated, softer this time.  
Robin reached up and rubbed my back softly, his large, rough hands were reassuring almost. He made me feel like everything would be okay, when clearly it wasn't. I sobbed again.

I swallowed hard and looked softly at Robin, "What do you think?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Whatever you feel like you should do, Regina. It's up to you."

I shook my head and looked back at my stomach.

_Get rid of._

"You can wait for the body to pass naturally or you can have it surgically removed." Dr. Whale explained.

_Get rid of._

I batted my eyes slowly, tears began to stream from my eyes again. "I...I don't know." I whimpered. Robin's hand continued to caress my back, I was becoming irritated with it. I shook it off gently, "Please don't." I said, sounding very hurt and sad. I know he was trying to comfort me, but I didn't feel comforted. It made me feel worse, it made me feel too vulnerable.

He looked at me hurtfully, the corners of his mouth dropped into a larger frown. "I'm sorry..." He said.

I bit at the inside of my mouth, sniffling and wiping tears once more. I looked sharply at Whale, "How long will a D&C take?" I asked, still sounding cold and empty.

"A day, I can't do it immediately because I don't have the proper staff today, I'm sorry. But tomorrow the procedure can be done." Whale said.

I pursed my lips and nodded reluctantly, "Okay." I said quietly.

"Again, I'm so sorry, Regina." Whale said as he was exiting the room.

I looked up at him, sniffled, then nodded.

He left the room.

I could feel Robin's tears land on my arm, it made me cry even more. Now that it was just me and him, I felt okay to cry. I looked at him with a gentle, hurt eye, "Robin..." I whimpered. I fell onto him, leaning over my stomach. I rested my chin on his shoulder and began to bawl.

He wrapped his arm around me, "I know, dear...I know."

I sniffled once more as a tear landed onto his shirt. I leaned back and looked into his eyes, "You can rub me now." I said softly, almost as a request. I wanted his touch, I wanted to let it all go. I didn't want to bottle this inside, I couldn't.

He tried to smile as his hand touched my back, it rubbed up and down it just as gentle as always. I still sobbed, looking down at my stomach.

_Get rid of it._

Tears were falling left and right onto the top of my belly, I wish it wasn't constantly a reminder of what happened.

Robin patted my back gently, "I love you, Regina. We'll get through this, as we always do. I always will love you." He said in a soft voice.

I tried smiling when I looked at him, "I love you too." I whispered.

I wrapped myself into him, wanting to sob on him again. He was my rock, he was what made me feel okay. _Okay._

He reached over and kissed my lips quick and gently, brushing my sweaty hair away from my face.

I stayed there, embracing the warmth of his body, for a few moments. I never wanted to leave those arms, I wanted to stay there and hide from the world.

Five minutes had passed, ten minutes, maybe fifteen. I pulled away softly, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He looked at me confusedly, "For what?"

"For...for this." I sniffled, "I should've let someone else fight."

His hand slid from my back down to my wrist, "My love, you were doing what any of us would do. _Protecting your family_."

"I obviously didn't protect it all too well, now did I?" I asked, crying out.

He squeezed my wrist and shook his head, "Sometimes...as hard as this sounds, things have to be given in order to protect others."

"But a child, Robin? An unborn baby?" I cried.

He sniffled and wiped my tears with his thumb, "It shouldn't be like that, I know. I know."

I rubbed my lips together and brushed my tongue over them. I looked back at my stomach again, laying my right hand on it while Robin held my other one in his. A tear dropped onto my stomach again, I swiped my hand over it to dry it up with my skin. Another one. I didn't wipe this one away, I watched as it soaked into my hospital gown, taking up as much fabric as it possibly could before it eventually soaked a little dot into it.

Ursula put one drop in my life, taking up as much of my heart and mind as she possibly could before it eventually soaked a dot into it. A hole. A deep, dark, black hole that would be hard to fill, because it was the size of a small human.

She wouldn't get away with it. I wasn't going to let her.

* * *

Another day went by in that wretched hospital, it was time for her to leave my womb.

I was a complete mess. I had zero sleep the night before, I was too busy crying all night. My eyes were red and swollen from the constant flow of tears, my hair was in a sweated, knotted mess. My body was trembling, not from fear, but from anger and hatred against Ursula. Against _myself. _

I heard a knock on the door, I looked over at the clock hanging high on the wall. It was already 10:30 AM.

"Come in." I groaned, sounding husky and exhausted.

Whale slinked in reluctantly, clipboard in hand. "Goodmorning Regi-"

"Nothing good about this morning." I snapped, cutting him off.

He looked at me, somwhat hurt. I didn't care. I looked over at Robin who was still asleep in the chair, his mouth was wide open.

"Your surgery is in an hour." He said quickly, hoping he wouldn't get snapped at again.

I was staring at the wall blankly. I simply nodded.

Dr. Whale stood there, dropping his clipboard to his side. He gave me a sympathetic look, I could see it from the corner of my eye. "Mrs. Locksl-"

"What?" I asked, cold and dry.

He paused. "I know you've been through a lot, Regina, but please...don't do this."

I ignored him, never letting my eyes leave from the wall.

"You can't just shut the world out." He said.

"Watch me." I said, once again dry and coldheartedly.

Another moment of silence. "What about your sons? Are you just going to let them down?"

I quickly turned my neck to him, giving him a sharp look, "That is _my_ business, Whale, and frankly you have no reason to be in it." I sneered, I could feel my lip curl.

Robin woke up abruptly upon hearing me, "What...what's going on?" He asked sleepily.

I looked at him, "Whale is just...he's telling me that the surgery is soon."

Robin's expression changed from being tired to sadness once more. I had seen this look all too much lately, I'm sure he was just as sad as I was.  
Whale explained everything, the preparations, the acutal surgery, and then the recovery. I ignored a lot of it, completely engulfed in my own thoughts.

"Okay? So my nurses will be back to prep you in about thirty minutes." He finished.

I nodded.

He shook his head slightly, just enough for me to notice, and left the room.

Robin got up from his chair and walked to me, laying his gentle hand on my forearm. I looked down at it as if that was the first time he'd ever touched me, then looked back into his sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, dear." He said softly, trying to comfort me.

I immediately broke down into tears again. I was so emotional. I shook my head and scrunched my face up, about to let more tears out like a rain shower. "Robin...I just...wish I would've done things differently. She'd still be here if it weren't for me."

Robin shook his head no, "Regina, you can't blame this all on you. Ursula hurt you too badly, there wasn't anything you could do."

"I could've saved her!" I shouted, regretting it after I saw his hurt expression.

He simply patted my arm gently, "Please, my love...please. Don't blame this on yourself." He whimpered, he was close to tears.

"I can't just fully blame it on Ursula. If I wouldn't have made her my enemy..." My voice trailed off as I became lost in thought again.

He took my arm in both of his hands and squeezed it, not hurting me, but enough to alarm me, "Regina! Stop this. Please. We have to be strong, okay? She wouldn't have wanted to see us like this. Her parents completely a mess? No." Robin said, trying to be reassuring.

I bit my lip, more tears flowed from my ducts. I looked at his eyes again, I was going to say something, but nothing came out. I turned back to the wall, then slowly tilted my head down to look at my stomach. Tears flowed onto it as well.

Tears came to his eyes after he saw me like this again. He collapsed over with a loud cry, his head now resting onto my stomach. I felt his tears hit it through the gown, it made me cry harder.

Our tears landed simultaneously on my stomach. For a moment, it felt like all of the air had been sucked from the room. I held his hand, squeezing it tight into mine.

A knock on the door.

"Come in." I groaned.

The nurse came in, bringing a bag with her that looked like more hospital clothes. She began prepping me for the surgery, and I had to change my gown. Though she wanted to change it for me, being my nurse and I was "hurt"...I didn't let her.

She left the room. I leaned forward in my bed, exposing my whole backside. Robin helped me slide the gown over all of the tubes they had stuck into my arms, and I laid it in front of me. I had to lean forward further to get the other one on, I wanted to tie it in the back this time.

Until I felt something. I looked at Robin with a shocked expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked, thrusting himself forward and grabbing my hand protectively.

I shoved my hand onto the side of my stomach, "Robin, did you _see_ the ultrasound?"

He nodded, "Yes? Dear, what's going on?!" He asked nervously.

I blinked confusedly, taking a shaky breath, "She's moving."

The nurse looked at me like I had two heads, "That's impossible." She said.

I looked at her, "I feel her." I said sternly.

"Well, maybe that's just-"

"No, it's her. Do an ultrasound, something, anything. It's her." I said, sounding determined.

She huffed and rolled her eyes, walking over the machine tucked into the corner. She rolled it over to the side of my bed and turned it on, then spread the gel out over my stomach. She put the stick onto my stomach and moved it around flippantly, still not believing me.

"I'm telling you, she was moving." I insisted.

Robin patted my arm, "Regina, dear, maybe it was your imaginiation-"

"No. I felt her. She was moving, she's there."

**_To be continued._**

* * *

**WHAAAAAAAAAT!? Okay, sorry this was so short...but this computer is so annoying. I wish the word installation wasn't so expensive D: Guess I have to use my old computer again :/**

**Don't forget to review! I don't write unless I get reviews!**

**Thanks for reading, much love,**

**G. :)**


	11. Chapter 11- Love's Tears

**Hey guys! Okay so I had this big, long thing typed out that had the review responses in it and everything...then I had to quickly close my tab -.- ugh. So yeah...sorry for taking so long. But I can't re-type this because my mom has decided she wants to stay up out in the living room (Which is where I'm sleeping rn-.-) sorry...**

* * *

"She can't possibly be alive, Mrs. Locksley." The nurse says dryly, she seemed irritated and was very rude.

I gave her a stern, harsh look, "I think I would know, don't you? Seeing as how I'm the one _carrying _her, you twit!" I snap. I lay back on the bed with a hard thud, bringing my hand up to my sweaty forehead. I sighed.

She rolls her eyes and focused back on the screen, "No." She says dryly, "She isn't there."

"She has to be! I don't just randomly _feel _something moving in my stomach!" I shout at her. Tears pricked at the back of my eyes, they wanted to explode on to my face. "She's in there. I know she is!"

"Mrs. Locksley, she may be in there but she's not moving."

I jerked my head around to the screen to look at the baby on it. "This isn't her." I growl.

"Mrs. Locksley, what do you mean? Of course it's-"

"No." I interrupted sternly. I turned myself around to get a better look, "This baby is much too small. The last time we saw her, she was already that big, if not bigger." I turn my head slowly and looked back at the nurse, "What kind of fool do you think I am?" I say, immediately getting angered.

She looks at me confusedly, she was faking. "I don't know what you're talk-"

"Who are you!?" I shout, demanding answers right here, right now.

"I'm just a nurse…"

"**Who **are you?!" I shout again, my voice becoming deeper and my words sharper.

She narrows her eyes at me, "I'm just…the nurse…" She growls.

My lip curled, I plunged forward towards her and reached out for her shirt. My knuckles wrapped around her white, clean pressed collar and I pulled her inches away from my face. I gritted my teeth, "If you don't tell me who the hell you are right now, I _will _make your life _so _miserable that you'll wish you were dead." I growl through clenched teeth. I feel Robin's hand lay on my back, he was silently telling me to calm down a little.

She continued to look into my eyes with worry in her own, then a devious smirk swiped across her face. She laughs.

"I knew you weren't just the nurse. Now who are you?" I demand.

She tilts her head over and shifts her weight to one side, shaking her shoulders back and forth as if she didn't really want to say. She kept her mouth closed.

I lit a fireball in my hand and brought it inches away from the side of her head. She winced, looking from the corner of her eye. "_Who…are…you?"_ I sneer again.

Her small smirk turns into a devilish smile, "I'm your mother."

My mouth drops open, my eyes study hers. Suddenly, my grip has nothing in it, she's engulfed in purple smoke.

Cora appears and laughs loudly and maniacally, "You little fool. I don't know how I could've raised such a _foolish _daughter!"

Robin immediately runs around the bed coming between me and Cora, "Don't talk to her like th-" He's interrupted by Cora extending her hand, throwing him against the wall. Way too close to the window.

"Robin!" I shout nervously, seeing him laying on the ground.

"Quiet." Cora demands.

"Why are you here?" I ask, ignoring her command.

She stiffens and sticks her nose into the air, pursing her lips. She begins to walk towards me, now looking down at the ground with that same, evil smile she wears. She takes a deep breath and looks back up at the wall, "I've come here by my sister's commands."

"Your sister?" I ask. I closed my eyes and shook my head confusedly, "You don't have a sister…"

"Just as you thought you didn't." She grumbles, now glaring at me. She walks closer to me again, "I've come here for a pick-up. You have something she wants."

"How are you even here? You're supposed to be _dead!_"

"No thanks to my own daughter!" She snaps, "My sister, she brought me back. Just for this. If I fail, she'll let me die again. If I succeed, well…it won't be good for you."

"And why? Why do you want to work for her?"

"She's giving me my life back, you intrepid daughter!" She shouts, her hands clench behind her back. She breathes deep and calms herself slightly, "Besides, I don't answer to you."

"Yes, you do." I say in a low tone. Before Cora can answer, I push both hands forward and slam her into the wall, leaving a crumbling hole. She tried moving, but I already had her pinned down with magic, "Now why?! What do you want from me?!"

"My granddaughter."

My mouth falls open, I felt tears prick the back of my eyes like needles. My hands instinctively fall to my stomach, covering it with folded arms. "No…no! You aren't taking her!"

"She's dead anyways, Regina." She growls.

"She is not dead! I don't believe you! You've…you've done something to her!" I yell from across the room.

Robin starts waking up now, he groans while leaning against the wall.

"I've done nothing. You did that all yourself. _Fool._" She hisses.

I bit at my bottom lip and looked down at my stomach. Could it really be lifeless? Was she actually dead? I couldn't believe Cora. She's lied to me so many times. Cora used words and twisted them, as did Ursula. _Did…_I _did_ that to myself. Maybe she was dead momentarily? But what brought her back? Thoughts were swarming in my head, it was making it hard to concentrate on anything else. I began to feel vulnerable again, maybe Cora hadn't twisted words. My up-and-down emotions were now making me cry, I watched as tears fell from my face onto my stomach once more.

She moved.

"Robin!" I shout, still watching my stomach, "She's there! She's alive! Cora…my mother lied!" I yelled.

Robin snapped out of his haze at these words. He got up as quick as possible and ran to my bedside. He laid his hand on the side of my stomach, one hand on my shoulder. He felt for a second.

Nothing.

"I don't feel her…" Robin says sympathetically.

"But…she just…she moved!"

I hear Cora huff in the corner.

Robin had a lonely tear on his cheek, he bent over and kissed my stomach. "I'm sorry…" He says quietly.

She moved again.

He stood up and I saw it. A tear drop of his on my stomach. "Feel her now, Robin. She's moving. Right now!" I demand.

He quickly put his hand on my stomach again, and to his surprise, she was moving.

"Oh my…oh my-"

"She's not! It's a trick." Cora shouts. My magic was weakening, she was almost able to move.

"Kiss her again, Robin." I say quietly.

He does as he's told and reaches down, planting a kiss on my stomach.

She moved again.

"She's alive. She is. I know it!" I shout happily, tears still coming from my eyes. My stomach began glowing. What was this? "What's going on?" I ask, fear in my voice.

Robin rubbed my stomach, "Your magic…she has it." He says, eyes wide. "She has magic, Regina. She's _giving _you her magic!"

Cora was struggling in the corner to get out of her restraints, and before I could gather enough magic to stop her, she broke it. She stood up quickly. The door opened briskly and another woman fled in. Vanessa. Now known as Ursula. She had a mask and a machine in her hand, and she was moving fast toward me. A shot comes from behind her, an arrow flies through the air toward Robin. I was caught off guard, I couldn't catch it soon enough. It hit him in the upper arm, right near his shoulder.

"Ah!" He screams out in pain. He grabs his shoulder hard.

I was panicking, trying to think of what I could do. I look back to where Cora was…where Cora was supposed to be. Instead, she and Ursula were standing at my bedside. They held the mask over my face, and in no time I was blacked out once again.

* * *

"Nurses? Is Mrs. Locksley ready for the surgery?" Dr. Whale asks as he enters the OR.

The shape-shifted Cora nodded.

"Alright," Whale squints his eyes to look at her name tag, "Alright, Betty. Let's get this over with." He says.

Shape-shifted Ursula and shape-shifted Cora give each other a small, oblivious smile. They walk to where Whale was standing, down by Regina's legs. They walk on each side of him, give each other a nod, and "Betty" knocks him out with magic.

Whale falls to the floor.

Cora moves her hand in the air, aiming it towards Regina's body. She was completely out, they gave her anesthesia "for the surgery". Her legs were held open by straps, Whale was preparing for the removal of their daughter. Cora continues moving her hand, slowly bringing the baby from Regina.

"How will this work? The child will be too young to survive." Ursula complains.

Cora shoots her little sister a glare, "We have magic, dear sister, you can fast forward a life. We'll make her live." She says, still moving her hand.

The door slams open. Emma, Gold, and Robin barge in.

Cora stops and looks at them surprised. "I didn't expect spectators, but I guess it will do." She says. She thrusts her hand toward Emma, then lifts the blonde up in the air. Gold throws magic at Cora, catching her off-guard.

Robin's shoulder was covered in blood, you could clearly see he was in pain. He winced as he grabbed an arrow from his pouch on his back, putting it up to his bow. He aimed at Cora, "My arrows never miss."

"Cocky are we?" Ursula taunts him.

Robin aims and lets go of his grip. The arrow launches over Regina, straight toward Cora. She ducks, and it hits Ursula.

"I guess that'll do." Robin mumbles.

Ursula laughs and takes the arrow from her arm, "These can't kill me. Only _one _thing can kill me."

Cora smiles at Robin, "Better luck next time." She says.

Emma and Gold are up in the air, completely useless because of Cora's powers.

Cora goes back to what she was doing, concentrating on Regina to bring the baby out. Regina flinches, she's waking up. Cora moves her fingers quicker, trying to speed this up.

Robin sees what she's doing, he sees Gold and Emma up in the air. Why couldn't Gold even defeat her? This was unheard of. Robin rushed to Cora, tackling her to the ground. He let out a grunt from his mouth, he was obviously in pain. He drew his fist back, preparing his strong hand to meet her jaw. She threw him off of her with her magic, he landed on the ground across the room with a thud.

Cora stood up and brushed herself off momentarily, then continued to somehow extract Regina's child from her. Her hand wiggled fast now, Regina's body was convulsing. She had to be in pain, it had to hurt.

"Stop!" Robin mumbled as loud as he could muster. His shoulder was aching so badly, he couldn't hardly concentrate.

Cora simply laughed and continued her extraction. Robin tried stepping, but all he could do was crawl. He crawled to Regina's side, pulling himself up by her bed. He knew he couldn't stop Cora, he would've had to use magic to stop this from happening. He simply leaned over her limp body, he cried. He was vulnerable and broken- crying was all he could do. Her body shook underneath him, he held her tightly in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Get off of my daughter, you fool." Cora snaps.

Robin ignores her comment, knowing she's too preoccupied to use magic on him. He moves down and kisses her stomach, tears land onto it.

Suddenly, Cora falls back to the ground. Robin looks up, just in time to see a purple ray of light bursting from Regina's stomach. What was going on here? Gold and Emma's eyes only shifted, as neither of them could move still from Cora's magical grip.

"What was that?!" Cora snaps, trying to get up. To her dismay, she was literally stuck to the ground. Her hands were glued down with some kind of purple, sticky substance.

Robin didn't care what it was, he needed to find help. He began to drag himself out of the door as quickly as he could.

"Not so fast, dear." Ursula taunts from inside the room. Robin had forgotten about her. "You're not going anywhere." She says, plunging her hands toward him.

Nothing worked.

Ursula looked at her hands, then tried again.

No magic.

Robin ran as fast as his body allowed him to until he reached someone who could help. Another doctor that worked in the hospital. They rushed inside the room to where Regina was still out cold, and where Cora lay- stuck to the ground. She was disgruntled, obviously, and was struggling to get out of the stickiness. Robin laughed at her.

"I always thought the stories Regina had told me about you were a little over-exaggerated, Cora, but now…now I see they're _all _true. Killing a baby, Cora? That's just absolutely horrid!" He yells at her, still gripping his shoulder from the eminent pain pulsing through it.

She huffed and rolled her eyes, she had no words. Absolutely speechless.

"I see why she wanted to run off with that man. I see why she killed the king. I _see_ why she didn't kill Snow White after she killed you, Cora. You're an evil, _selfish _woman. Only using people to get where you want to be."

Cora was about to speak, but Robin put his hand up and somehow, she stopped.

"You don't get to speak any more, Cora. You are a horrible person for trying to take your own granddaughter and kill her. Whether you were going to 'bring her back' or not, you still _did _kill her. And you didn't even have to stop and think about it once, did you? You don't care about anyone but yourself. You never have, and you never will."

By now, security was coming through the door. They took a small knife from their one holster and cut the substance from Cora's hands, already handcuffing her before she was able to stand up. Gold and Emma were on the ground now, and he used magic on Cora to stop her from doing any magic until they can get her in a cell made for her.

Robin's attention turned back onto Regina. She was still out of it, long after the mask was taken off of her face. Robin shook her a few times, "Regina? Regina, dear, please wake up. The baby is okay…she's fine." Robin says. He watched Ursula and Cora being taken out of the room in handcuffs and smiles. He looks back down at his limp wife, "Regina?! Please…wake up." He says. He put her hand on the side of her stomach, not realizing where he was putting it. He shook her, "Regina?" He repeats once more.

My eyes began to flutter open, "Robin…?" I say confusedly.

"Regina, stay with me…" Robin says.

I place my hand on my stomach, I felt the baby move. She woke me up. My eyes were so heavy, I couldn't hardly bear to keep them open. There was a doctor, other than Whale, rushing around me. What had gone on while I was out? I knew where I was, I was in the operating room. My legs were held open, I was getting the D&C. I already felt my baby inside of me, I knew it hadn't happened yet. Thankfully.

"She's losing blood…fast." The doctor says, invading my personal privacy and looking in between my legs. I didn't care. I was too exhausted to care, I was fading out.

"What are you going to do?" Robin asks, standing by my side.

I see Whale on the floor. "What…"

"Shh, don't speak. Don't use more energy than you absolutely have to." Robin says, trying to be helpful.

I so badly wanted to slap him for telling me to be quiet. But I didn't. Mostly just because I didn't have the energy to. I felt dizzy and weak, sick to my stomach. My eyes were closing.

Robin shook me again, "Regina…Regina stay awake. Don't go to sleep, Regina…" He warns, saying my name over and over again.

I moaned, I couldn't stay awake. Exhaustion was taking over. The doctor and nurses took my legs from the things that held them up. Everything was becoming hazy again.

"Robin…" I mumble, trying to ask what was going on.

He rubs my shoulder gently and reassuringly, "It'll be okay, Regina. She's alive…and you'll be okay. The doctors are going to help you." He says, trying to sound calm.

I exhale, my eyes shut.

"Regina?" Stay awake, Regina!" He demands.

I was gone. My senses were not there anymore. I was out once again.

* * *

"We need to get her to stop bleeding. Whatever Cora did must've affected her internally." Dr. Whale yells, he woke up soon after Cora was taken from the room. "Robin, we need you to wait in the other room while we do this." He says. He saw the saddened look on Robin's face, "I'm sorry, it's just the rules we have to follow." He explains softly, with guilty eyes.

Robin looks at his wife one more time before they wheel her away on the gurney. He watches them as they turn a corner with her, around into yet another examination room. He stood there for a few moments, then a nurse came to him.

"Your shoulder…" She says, examining it closely.

Robin unglues his eyes from the now empty spot where Regina just was. He turns to look at her, his shoulder shocks with pain. He now remembered he was injured. "Yes." He says quietly, feeling as though his heart hurt more than his shoulder.

"We need to put some stitches in you, Mr. Locksley. Let's go do that before it gets infected." She says, guiding him away from where he wanted to just wait forever. He reluctantly, finally moved his feet along with the nurses. She took him into a room and cut the shirt from around his bloody wound, "The other doctor will be in to put the stitches in, okay?" She says, cleaning around the wound.

Robin nods. His heart still was heavy.

The nurse sighs and throws the swab away that she was using, "He'll be right in." She says, exiting the room.

Robin stared at the wall blankly. How could he let this happen? It was his fault, he should've held her back from that fight. He's put her and his daughter in so much danger now, possibly so much danger that she couldn't survive. He threw his head forward onto his hands, trying not to break down and sob.

He put Marian in harm's way, now he did the same with Regina.

* * *

Regina's heart was beating, but it was sporadic and irregular. The machine beeped every time her heart beats, and a higher pitched beep comes when the baby's heart beats. The baby's heart was pounding fast, she had to have been scared. Doctors rushed around Regina's body, trying to find out what was making her bleed.

They couldn't find _anything._

Regina's heart began beating faster and faster, still irregularly. "What's going on? Why is her heart rate up?!" Whale asks frantically, concentrating on his own job he was doing.

Nurses were messing with the machine, "I don't know, doctor. She…it just went up!" One said, focusing intently on the screen.

Whale shook his head and walked to the machine quickly. He figured they had done something wrong, they were just being inexperienced. "I just don't get why you people-"

He was interrupted. Regina's eyes opened sharply.

"Mrs. Locksley?" The nurse asks, shocked to see her awake.

I stare at the faces around me for a moment, seeing where I was. I was confused and dazed, "Where…" I say, batting my eyes.

"Regina, you're bleeding badly. We haven't figured out what was wrong, but your heart rate just shot up." Whale explains.

"My heart rate?" I ask, confused.

He nods quickly, "We can't find out what happened." He says. He looks at the smaller machine that monitored the baby's heart rate. It had slowed down.

I noticed him looking at the machine intently, I didn't understand what all this was. "What's going on?" I ask, regaining my strength a little.

"Don't panic, Regina. It'll all be okay." Whale says.

That's what Robin would say to me. _Robin._ "Where's my husband?!" I shout, becoming nervous. I started to get up, moving my upper body off of the bed.

"No, Regina!" Whale says, pushing his hand against my shoulder, "If you move, it could harm the baby more. Don't move." He orders.

I stared at him for a moment, wishing I didn't have to take orders from him in this situation. I reluctantly laid myself back down onto the bed, softly and slowly. "What's going on?" I ask a little calmer.

"Please explain." Whale tells the nurse as he walks down to in between my legs.

"What the hell are you doing, Whale?!" I shout angrily.

"Regina, I told you. You're bleeding very badly, a loss of blood can also hurt the baby _as well as _you! Now please, let me do my job and be the professional I am." He says sternly. He meant business.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. I'm pretty sure this was a violation of privacy as I felt his hands go places I didn't want them to be.

"Mrs. Locksley, your mother was extracting your daughter while you were under anesthetics. She injured something inside of you, and we're now trying to get your bleeding to stop." She explains as sweetly as possible.

I didn't need sweet. I needed answers, "Where's my husband?"

"He was shot with an arrow, he's getting treated as we speak." She says, sounding a bit intimidated by me.

I laid my head back hard onto the small, blocky pillow.

"I think I've found what's wrong." Whale says, standing up straight.

* * *

The other doctor walked in after a knock on the door, Robin had his face buried in his hands still.

"Let's get this all sewed up." He says, walking towards him.

Robin looked up from his hands, his face was red, but he hadn't cried.

The doctor gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry for all that's happened, Mr. Locksley."

Robin inhaled deep and shook his head, looking away from the doctor.

"My name is Doc. Just Doc." He says.

Robin turned and looked at him again, realizing he was one of the dwarfs. He nodded at him, needing no reply.

Doc took his things out and rolled his chair to Robin. He began working on his shoulder, Robin was in a lot of pain.

"How long did you know her before you married?" Doc asks, trying to take Robin's mind off of the painful wound.

"Who?" He asks.

"Regina, how long did you know her?"

He sighs. "I knew of her for a long time. The evil queen always was trying to have me arrested. Then we met when we were in the Enchanted Forest again for the year, then we forgot about all of that, came back to Storybrooke and…well, fell in love." Robin says, daydreaming now about the first time Regina told him she loved him.

Doc smiles, concentrating on the wound. "That's nice. And I know you're expecting, congratulations."

Robin tries to smile, "Yes. We are…" This broke his heart more, "I just hope…" He stopped talking.

"Hope what?" Doc asks.

"I hope they're both okay." Robin says, "I don't know how I could ever live without Regina. She's the only one who can keep me grounded anymore, she loves me for who I am. She loves my son…_our _son. She loves him so much…she risked…she risked her life for him. And for our daughter." Robin says, staring vacantly at the floor.

Doc smiles softly, "It sounds like she's a good mother, then." He pauses, "Especially for an Evil Queen…"

Robin waits a moment to reply, he's forgotten the pain. "She's a wonderful mother." He replies, stars in his eyes.

* * *

Dr. Whale was finishing violating my personal space, the bleeding was finally stopping. My hands laid softly on my stomach. I was rubbing it back and forth, mentally singing to my little girl.

"Regina, we're going to move you into another room. Both of your heartbeats are steadying now, you're going to be okay soon." Whale says softly.

I smile at him, the hormone changes were currently making me giddy. "Thank you." I say, way kinder and nicer than I thought I would be. "Is Robin okay?"

He nods, "He's just fine. When we move you into a room we'll send him in there."

I suddenly looked more forward to getting another room. "Okay." I reply quietly.

Whale nods and walks out of the room. Soon, nurses come in to roll me to another room. I wasn't allowed to get up yet, and for the next week. A whole week of me not being allowed to get up. Great.

"Regina?" Robin says softly, peeking around the doorway and into my room.

I had my hands laid on my stomach, I was staring caringly at it. I looked up at him with a smile and happy tears in my eyes, "Robin…" I whisper, more tears come to my eyes.

He runs up to me and wraps me tightly in his arms. His hands stroked the back of my hair, "I'm so sorry, Regina…I should've fought…I should've-"

"Robin, dear, it's okay." I say, hushing him from blaming himself. "It's not your fault. I knew better."

His head came unglued from my shoulder, he looked at me with tired eyes, "I put you in harms way."

"Nobody put me in harm's way except me." I say sharply, "I knew better than to get involved with her. And then Cora…" I shake my head and look down, "I never should've fought her."

He reached in for another hug and squeezed me so tightly. His body trembled. "I love you." He whimpers, rubbing his fingers through my hair still.

"I love you, too." I say, squeezing him back.

* * *

**CORA AND URSULA...SISTERS...WUT...**

**Please leave your thoughts! :) thanks.**

**Much love,**

**G.**


	12. Chapter 12- Embarrassing

**Hey everyone :) Sorry for the long-ish wait between updates. I finally got home from vacationing on Saturday late at night, then Sunday our wifi went out. The people finally came out today to fix it, but luckily I had this all written last night :) **

**To my reviewers:**

**Guest: Haha Cora's a sneaky one...leave a name next time so I can identify you better please :)**

**fandomgirl123: Thanks girl :) I'm glad you enjoy the writing. And yes, the family tree is definitely...messed up :) haha**

**kaityrae: hehehe :')**

**lenaerpanda: Lol those are some funny thoughts ;) Lol oh boy, like Adam & Eddy?! I promise I won't kill off any important characters like them though lololol. And by the way, I'm glad I can please you with these stories :) I love making people feel good ahaha. and sorry for the wait :c**

**sandra: Here ya gooooo :)**

**Thanks for reviewing, y'all! Happy reading!**

**G.**

* * *

I wake the next morning to Robin sitting beside me in the chair. I look over at him tiredly and smile, "Good morning, dear." I coo, still sounding exhausted from everything I had been through the day before.

He moved his hand up and softly pushed my hair back from my face, "Good morning." He says softly. He wore a small smile as his hands continued to stroke through my hair. He directed his attention to the table on the other side of me, I looked over to see what he was staring at.

"Oh Robin…you didn't have to do that." I say. The table had a bowl of dry cereal, a cup of milk and a cup of orange juice, and a small vase with one, lone rose in it. Tears rushed to my eyes. Stupid hormones.

He rose from his seat and walked around my bed to the table. He rolled it closer to me and pushed it over my bed, "I know it's not anything like your favorite, but for cafeteria food I must say it was pretty good." He says with a smirk.

I chuckle softly, almost like a whisper. I put my hands behind me and slowly raise up from the bed, then I moved the back of the bed with the remote to meet my back. I sat up and looked at the food laid out in front of me, "It looks delicious." I say with a glowing smile. He walks back to the other side of the bed again and sits down beside me. I looked at the clock, "That clock cannot be right!" I say, my mouth full of food. I cover it when I realized what I had just done.

He chuckles, "Yes, it really is almost noon. We were starting to get worried about you since you weren't waking up. Dr. Whale kept telling me it's just because your body lost a lot of blood yesterday." He explains, a large amount of concern was still in his tone.

I nod, "I guess that's right." I say after swallowing my food this time. What had gotten into me before? Oh well, it was just Robin and he didn't care.

He suddenly smiles and moves down to my stomach. He lays his left hand on my lower stomach, and his right hand below my breasts. "And they already checked this little one out today, they said she's doing fine. Just like you, of course, tired. But they said she'll gain her energy as you do." He says, ending with a soft kiss to my stomach.

When his lips touched me, it felt like the sun shined warmth through my body. It was so comforting and reassuring just to have him there, more than I ever would have imagined. I hated thinking about the fact that our baby was tired, so I quickly changed the subject, "Where are the boys? They're okay, right?" I ask worriedly, taking a swig of my orange juice.

He nods, "They're both fine. They were with Belle the whole time in the library, safe from anyone and everyone. Rumple had put a protection spell over the building so no one could get in."

I sigh out of regret. I wished they weren't in danger in the first place, but it happened. I shook my head as a smug smile grew across my face, "Rumplestiltskin…still saving my soul day by day." I say quietly, almost embarrassed to say it.

He patted my arm, "I'm glad he does." He teases, feeling lighter and more comfortable that I was awake.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask, looking at him and furrowing my brow.

He smiles and shrugs his shoulders, "I'm just glad. He's kind of like that uncle we all eventually need. You know?" He pauses and smiles large, "That uncle that nobody really wants around all that often, the uncle that does crazy things…"

"The uncle that is actually the dark one?" I add jokingly.

We both laughed. We relaxed a few levels now. We could joke and play around for now, just because we knew our family was okay. It may have been a little messed up in the family tree here and there, but no matter what, I still…lo-loved…them. That was harder to say than I thought it would be.

I finished my breakfast and a few minutes later Dr. Whale came in. "Oh Regina! I'm so glad you decided to finally wake." He says sarcastically.

Though I was in the mood to joke with Robin, I was never in the mood to joke with Whale. "Well, when you have a child growing inside of you come back and talk to me after you also lose a large amount of blood through your-" I stop myself. No need to get inappropriate, no need to get angered. I took a deep breath and let it out.

Whale's smile faded and he moved on to what he came for. "Alright, we're going to do an ultrasound on baby girl to check and see how she's doing now that your heart rate has gone back to normal. Now that you're moving around a little and awake, she'll probably be waking soon as well as long as her heartbeat goes back to normal." He says, pulling the ultrasound machine closer to the bed. He moves the table of empty dishes away from the bed and replaces it with the machine, "I see you don't have a problem with appetite…that's good." He says nonchalantly, not trying to make it sound like an insult.

I huff and roll my eyes, "Again, when you have another human being you're feeding, come talk to me." I snap and throw my head against the bed.

Robin rubs my arm, silently telling me to calm down. I look at him through the corner of my eye, taking his silent command.

Whale pulled the blanket up to my hips and pulled my hospital gown over my breasts. He spread the gel out over my growing stomach, my body winced from the cold sensation. He put the wand down on my skin and turn the monitor on. "Here she is." He says, watching the screen.

I directed my attention to the monitor now, seeing our wonderful baby girl right there. She wasn't moving, and I felt a small twinge of worry. But Dr. Whale said she probably wasn't awake yet, so maybe that's all?

"As you see, she isn't moving, Regina. I'm going to try to disgruntle her to make her move by putting pressure on your stomach. Not enough to hurt her, obviously, just enough to make her irritated with me. After this, you may feel her kicking. It's somewhat of an aftershock, as if she's trying to get back at me." He explains. A soft chuckle rolls off of his lips.

I nod, "Okay." I say nervously.

He takes his hand and lays it on the side of my bare stomach, he applies a small amount of pressure on it. I see the image on the screen move as my stomach does, but the baby doesn't move. He presses his lips together and narrows his eyes at the screen, "Hmmm…"

"What is it? Is she okay?" I ask frantically, looking at Robin who was still staring at the screen with worried eyes.

"She's fine. Her heart's beating just fine…she's just not waking up."

"Is she okay though? Why isn't she waking up?" I ask worriedly.

He looks at me softly, "No need to worry, Regina, she'll be fine. We just need to wake her up to make sure she's moving alright, okay?"

I nod, "How do we do that, then?"

"I need you to talk to her. Sing to her, even. Anything that you do normally when she moves around." He says.

I felt my face get hot. I didn't ever feel comfortable talking to my stomach like this, only in private was I okay with it. Not that I didn't like to, it was just awkward. The Evil Queen doesn't show compassion or love, but in this case she would have to. I looked at Dr. Whale nervously and opened my mouth, putting my left hand on the side of my stomach, "Hello dear…" I say softly. I bit at my lip, "We really need you to move so we know that you're okay. We have to know that…"

"Talk about you." Whale suggests.

I look down at my stomach lovingly, "Mommy loves you a lot. She's so glad you're okay." I say, getting lost in my words. "Mommy is so sorry for what happened to you, so sorry for putting you through all of this." I say softly.

Whale shakes his head in the corner of my eye. I turn to look at him, "It's not working. Try singing."

I look at Robin nervously, he's only heard me sing once and that was on accident when I sang too loud in the shower. He looked at me with reassuring eyes, "Go ahead." He whispers, a small smile gracing his face.

I bite my lip and look down at my stomach. I guess I had to do this. What song was I even going to sing? I had to dig deep into the back of my mind to think of a special song, one that I was sure she would wake to. I took a deep breath as I remembered being stuck in that cell by Ursula, when I sang to her to calm her down. Maybe she'll remember that. Surely they have some memory, "Baby mine, don't you cry," I sang shakily, "Baby mine, dry your eyes, rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine." I sing softly. I feel a flutter, a movement.

"She's moving, Regina." Whale says, directing his attention back to me.

I smile and I feel Robin's hand lay on my back, "Good job, my love." He says.

Whale smiles smugly at me, "Regina, I must say, I didn't know you had such a beautiful voice." He says.

More embarrassment. I wanted to reach across and slap him across the face, but I probably _should _take it as a compliment. I just simply smile and nod once, silently thanking him.

He directs his attention to the screen and begins to move the tool across my stomach, "She seems to be fine. Her heartbeat is staying at a normal pace now, she's moving okay. I think you've got a healthy baby, still."

I look over and Robin and smile largely, tears wanted to escape from my eyes but I held them back. He reached down and kiss the top of my stomach, avoiding the gel, "She's a strong one." He says in a low tone.

I nod and look down at my belly, "She is."

* * *

Robin was cuddled beside me in the small twin-sized bed. He had me wrapped tightly in his arms as we watched TV together. Roland and Henry had just left to spend the night with Emma again, I knew they were in safe hands since Emma did know some magic. Robin squeezed me in tighter to him and the baby kicked hard against my stomach, "Ooh." I say in response.

He felt the kick against his side and laughed slightly, "It's okay, baby girl, I'm not going to squish you." He teases.

I smile at his fatherly-ness. I reached across my stomach and grabbed his hand into mine and gave it a gentle squeeze, "You know, she can't be called baby girl forever." I coo.

He turns his head to look me in the eyes and gives me a shocked look, "Really? She can't?" He says sarcastically.

I gently slap his stomach playfully. He lets out an "Oomph" from the blow. "No, silly. She can't." I tease.

He smiles and hugs me close, "Do you have any names to suggest?" He asks me.

I shrug my shoulders, "I really hadn't thought much about it. We've been so…busy…lately with fighting everyone off. It's been hard to think much of anything about the baby." I say regretfully, wishing I hadn't gone through this already.

He sees my sad expression and begins to soothingly rub my forearm, "It's okay. We still have plenty of time."

"About twenty more weeks." I say through a smile.

He nods, "Twenty more already. Wow." He says in awe, "It's already gone by so quick."

Just as he said that, she kicked me hard again. "Ouch." I hiss.

"Well, at least it has gone by quick for the person who hasn't been sick, been kicked, and had drastic hormone changes in the past five months." He adds.

I laugh softly, then straighten up and look at him with a furrowed brow, "Hormone changes? Drastic? Excuse me? I have not had drastic hormone changes! I am perfectly level!" I say, sarcastically sounding mad.

He laughs, "My point exactly."

I laugh as well and nuzzle my cheek onto his shoulder. After a short moment of silence, I give him a soft kiss on the cheek, "Regan." I say happily.

"Regan?" He asks.

"I like that name." I say softly, smiling largely now.

He smiles up at the ceiling, "I like that too."

"But I want to think on it longer. I don't want to make a hasty decision." I add.

He nods, "Right." He says. He suddenly starts chuckling softly, making his stomach move up and down and move my arm around.

"What are you laughing about?" I ask, raising a brow.

"Think about this, Regina. We have Robin, Regina, Roland…another 'R'." He looks over at me and smiles, "We'll just be a whole family of R's."

I laugh, "And then we have Henry…" I joke, "Poor guy. I should've named him Robert." I tease and wink.

We both laugh and snuggle into each other again. It seemed like we could never get close enough to one another. I yawned, my hot breath hit his neck. He looked over at me softly and turned onto his side to face me, still wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you, my queen."

I smile, "I love you too, my thief." I say, leaning into him for a kiss on the lips.

Soon afterwards, we both fell asleep in the small bed. We stayed against each other the whole night, and almost the whole time the baby was moving rapidly. She liked us being close together.

The next morning we were both greeted by two eager boys to check on their mother. They were sitting patiently and quietly in the chair when my eyes fluttered open. "Henry?" I say tiredly before sitting up.

"Mom? Mom!" He shouts, running over to my side. He leans over the bed and gives me a hug, waking Robin up as well. "Mom, I was so worried about you. Roland was too…we…we both were…"

I stroke his hair softly and nuzzle him under my chin, "Shh, it's okay. I'm okay…" I coo in a soothing voice. His words brought tears to my eyes, I hated that they were so worried about me. "And your baby sister is okay too."

He pulls away from me and gives a halfway smile, his face was red from trying not to cry. Roland runs up to me now as well, wrapping me in his little arms and squeezing tighter than I ever thought a six year old could. I chuckle, "Oh, my Roland…I'm so glad you're both okay." I say as I squeeze him back.

Both boys look up at me, "We missed you, Mommy. We thought something was wrong." Roland says sweetly and childishly. He pauses to look down at his feet, "Ms. Belle wouldn't tell us what was going on." He continues.

I smile small, I was glad she didn't. They didn't need to know that their dead grandmother came back alive because their great-aunt that I didn't even know was in the family tree wanted my children dead. It was bad enough that the Wicked Witch was my sister, now Ursula is my aunt, apparently. Even I was still baffled by all of it. "Well, I'm fine." I state simply.

He smiles and looks down at my belly, "When is my baby sister going to come?"

I laugh loudly, maybe too loud. I felt comfortable again, I felt like I was in my own setting. "She won't be here for a while still, Roland."

Robin sits up now and lays his hand on my back gently. Roland makes a sad expression, "Aw. I was hoping that's why you were here."

I chuckle and shake my head, "No, sweetie. We'll let you know when she comes, okay?" I say as though I'm making a deal with him.

He nods happily, "Okay." He says with a smile.

After a few moments of small conversation with the boys, them asking what all had happened and Robin and I dodging a lot of their questions, Dr. Whale came in to check on me. "Hello, Regina. How are you feeling today?"

I took a deep breath and sighed, "Much better. I finally feel like I have most of my energy back." I put my hand up to my head, shaking my head back and forth with a smile, "Of course, I still feel tired."

He smiled, "Well, that all comes with being pregnant. You're building another human being, don't you think you'd be pretty tired?" He teases.

I nod, "I guess." I say sarcastically rude.

He walks over to my bedside and checks my heartbeat with his stethoscope. He did a few other things before turning the monitor on, "Boys, this is your first time seeing your little sister, isn't it?"

They both nod eagerly. I look over at them and smile widely at their excitement.

He turns the screen on and prepares my stomach, then the image showed up. She was moving around a lot anyway, I could feel her. She was being a show-off for her brothers, apparently, and was moving even more. She was a strong baby already, just at twenty weeks her movements were strong.

"Baby girl looks happy and healthy." Dr. Whale announces after reading all the stats on the screen. I smile and look at Robin in the chair beside me, he smiles wider than my smile and nods approvingly. "You should be able to go home later today, Regina, if everything keeps going okay. Your blood is level is surprisingly back to normal, and the baby is doing just fine. I'll get the papers ready for you to be discharged." He states.

I nod, "Thank you." I say, kinder than normal. I don't know what was wrong with me, I was never this kind to Whale. Maybe it was because he saved my life? Possibly. But more importantly he saved my daughter's life, and that's the life I would choose to keep alive over my own.

He wipes the gel from my stomach and puts my gown back over it, "I'm glad the boys were here to see this, too." He states softly before leaving the room.

Henry smiles at me, "Have you guys named her yet?" He asks excitedly.

I shake my head and stick my bottom lip out, "Not yet. We do have some ideas, though."

He suddenly gets even more excited. "Really? Like what?"

I look over at Robin and smirk, "Should we tell them? I personally think it should be a surprise to them both, don't you?"

He nods and smiles, then looks over at the two excited boys, "I think so as well. It'll be a surprise when they hear her name for the first time."

"When will that be?" Henry asks.

I smile at him and motion him closer. He comes and stands near me, I stretch my arm out and wrap it around him, "In about four months when you're holding your brand new, baby sister in your arms for the first time ever. She'll be just born, and you'll probably hear me or your father say it first." I explain softly.

Roland looks at me from Robin's lap where he had been sitting, "Why do we have to wait so long?"

"For what, son?" Robin asks.

"For her to come! I wanna meet her." He replies.

I chuckle and lay my free hand on my stomach, "She needs time to prepare for this crazy family. That's why." I say.

His eyes wander around the room, I could see his mind was working. "Oh." He simply states.

After a few hours, we all got to go home. Whale signed the papers and we got our things, and they wheeled me out to the car that Robin brought over. He grabbed my arm gently and lifted me out of the chair, helping me out of it. Though I felt fine, my body was still weak. Dr. Whale said it would be for a little while, because now the baby was going to be taking more energy to feel better than I was.

When we arrived at the house, the two boys got out first and ran inside. They were happy to be home, and I was too. Robin came around quickly and opened the door for me. He reached in and scooped me out of the car, somehow. "My gosh, Robin! I'm like carrying a ton of bricks right now, aren't I?"

He grunts, "Not yet." He says, kicking the passenger's door shut. I laugh and put my arms around his neck as he carries me inside the house. He walks us to the couch, then gently lays me down. "Now, please…whenever you want something or need something, just tell me. I know that's hard for you to do – being dependent on someone else, but you need to. You have to rest, okay?"

I raise my brow and smile sarcastically large, "Yes, daddy Robin."

He huffs a laugh and reaches down to kiss me on the forehead, "Good."

* * *

**Awwww. Just a bunch of fluff :') So cute. I think we need some fluff after the last few chapters, am I right? Whew. It's been a rollercoaster...**

**Much love, and don't forget to review! MWAH!**

**G.**


	13. Chapter 13- Out of Control

**Hey guys! Okay…so I'm really hoping this works…. seems to be having issues. Every time I try to copy and paste this chapter, it says there's an error. Soooo let's find out, shall we? :/ hopefully they fix their error soon...apparently it's been going on for hours. but FYI:**

**If you're trying to upload a new chapter/document...go to an old document, delete the text from it, then upload it like you had just "edited" the chapter. That's the way that I'm doing it. THough, now, my documents are going to be out of whack because I'm using a different label :/ ugh. GET YOUR POO TOGETHER !**

**Okay anyways so I'm in LOVE with this chapter! Haha it has regina's sassiness, Rumple's jerkiness…it's perfect. :) though, it's a little sad…and it's a tad bit of a cliffhanger…mwahahaha. XD**

**To my reviewers: **

**Butterflykisses00: I know me either :D I'm still working on the plot for that…I think about it in the weirdest times lol.**

**Nese35: A LOT! That's why you must keep reading ;) Hehe. There's a lot of action that will be going on before this little bundle of joy is even born…so stay tuned ;)**

**Randomness99: Thank you so much :) I love it when people let me know they like it! It makes it all worthwhile :) haha**

**Guest: Here you go :) Soon enough? ;)**

**Sandra: Yes! This one has some cute moments in it too ;)**

**Thank you all for reviewing and reading! Oh, and can I just say that I looooove seeing your reviews on my email? I get the little notifications and they ALWAYS make me smile! :) So thanks for making me smile, y'all! Love you all :***

**Happy reading!**

**G.**

* * *

Days had gone by on that wretched, atrocious couch. I hated this. I was constantly uncomfortable, my back hurt, my neck hurt, and I just wanted to be able to do things on my own. I loved Robin with all my heart, but my gosh he was getting annoying. Waiting on me hand and foot, taking my every request. Most women would like this, and I did for the first three days or so, but now I was ready to go back to being my independent self. I wanted to go back to work, I wanted to be able to cook and clean this messy house, and most of all I just wanted to sleep in my own bed. Robin had offered to carry me up the stairs, but I stubbornly said no. I regretted it now, but I couldn't possibly take my statement back?

"Regina, dear, do you need anything?" Robin calls from the kitchen. Eight o'clock in the morning. I just wanted to sleep well, but he already told me he can't fix that.

I huff, "No." I reply snappily.

He peeks around the kitchen doorway with a cup of orange juice in his hand, watching me. He takes a sip of it, almost looking nervous. "I'm sorry…" He says, bringing the cup from his face.

I roll my eyes and continue to watch the television. "Since I'm _still _not allowed to walk up the stairs, will you please bring me some clothes down so I can get this appointment over with?" I grumble.

He nods quickly, "Yes dear." He says. He runs up the stairs after setting his cup down on the hall table. I wish I could be going up the stairs. I grunted. He gets to the room and goes inside, wishing he could just bring the whole closet back with him because he was afraid of the possible punishment when he went back down stairs. He grabbed a few outfits, some dresses and some pants with nice blouses, along with shoes that (hopefully) matched. He ran back downstairs as quickly as he could, I heard him stumble and hoped he wouldn't fall. Even though I was hoping he wouldn't fall, I was trying to hold a laugh back. "Here you go, dear."

Again with the dear. He holds the outfits out in front of me one-by-one, I finally choose the pants with a red, silk blouse after a few rounds of the same clothes. "These will do." I snapped, taking them from his hand. I looked up at him, especially pitiful, "Am I allowed to get up to get dressed?" I ask, annoyed.

He smirks, "Unless you would like me to do that for you." He says, a smug smile now upon his face.

I roll my eyes and huff, "Really, Robin?! Do I _really _seem like I'm in any mood to hear that kind of crap?!" I snap again. He looks at me like I had just slapped him. I feel a twinge of guilt inside of me. Was it guilt? Or was it nausea? Maybe gas. I pursed my lips, seeing his sad face. "Come here." I command in a low, irritated voice.

He reluctantly, slowly moves toward me.

"Faster!" I snap.

He moves quicker and reaches the side of the couch. I extend my hand for him to help me sit up, and he does. I motion my index finger for him to come down to my level, still keeping a frown on my face. He leaned down slowly, narrowing his eyes at me. Once he's about five inches away from me, I pull him by his shirt collar and smash his lips into mine. He feels tense at first, but he eventually relaxes during the long, deep kiss.

"What was that…" He murmurs after I pull away.

I roll my eyes and begin to unbutton my night shirt, "An apology." I grumble, "Don't make me regret apologizing to you, Locksley." I say, pulling my shirt off of my arms. I grab the other shirt from the coffee table and pull it over my arms and begin to button it.

"Locksley? If I recall, the last time you just called me 'Locksley' is when we were still dating. You know that name applies to you too, don't you?" He says sarcastically.

I was clearly in no mood to joke. But somehow, _somehow _he made me smile. I hated it when he made me smile and all I wanted to do was be mad. "Yes, I do." I mumble, flipping the ends of my hair out from the shirt collar.

He sits down beside me and rubs my back gently. "I love you, Mrs. Locksley."

I roll my eyes and smile a little bigger as I pull my pajama pants off, "I love you too, Locksley."

He smiles and pats my back, "I'll go make you breakfast. Though you told me not to. But I want to…still…somehow…" He said as if he was asking himself why he still wanted to help me.

"Fine." I hiss, struggling to pull my pants up over my hips. "UGH!" I groan in irritation. "Nothing is fitting!"

He looks over at me sympathetically, "I'm sorry, dear. I really am."

"I'm getting fat, Robin."

"No you aren't, dear." He says. I ignore the feeling that I wanted to slap him from saying dear again. "You're growing another child inside of you!" He says, a forced smile on his face.

"This baby is making me fat, then." I complain, finally getting my pants on. Now for the button.

He rolled his eyes and smiled, then walked back into the kitchen. I put my hands behind me and pushed myself off of the couch. I already felt like a whale, how was I going to feel in about fifteen more weeks? I stood up carefully, this was only one of the few times that I stood up since I've been home for the past three days. I was put on strict bed rest by Dr. Whale. I leaned over to grab my shoes off of the floor, then realized I can't lean over. _Crap._

I sat back down just as Robin was coming back into the room to tell me to come eat. He chuckled, seeing my frustration. He simply walked over to me and gently took the shoe from my hand. I wanted to pull back and slap him on the head with it, but I decided that wouldn't be the best decision. Instead, I let him put the shoe on my foot easily. I took a deep breath, it felt good to have shoes on. Somehow. He put the other one on and extended his hand as he stood up, "There." He says.

I smile softly, feeling a little defeated by my stomach. I take his hand and he helps me stand up, "Thanks." I mumble.

"What was that?" He asks, a raised brow. I knew he knew what I said.

"I said thank you." I snap, "Are you going to try and make me regret that as well?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him.

He throws his hands up and smiles, widening his eyes, "Wouldn't dream of it." He helps me, against my will, to the countertop in the kitchen for breakfast.

I climbed up onto the high chairs and plopped down, trying to hide the fact that I was out of breath. I laid my left hand under my stomach and my right hand grabbed the spoon, I began eating the cereal Robin had poured for me. "I hope he puts me off of bed rest today." I say, swallowing a bite.

He looks at me from the other side of the counter where he was standing up and eating his breakfast, "Why is that?" He asks, I can hint a slight smidge of sarcasm in his voice.

"Why is that?" I repeat, furrowing my brow, "_Why is that?_ Robin, I'm probably the most dependant person you know. I can't keep having people wait on me left and right." I complain, then pause and shrug my shoulders, "It's not like I don't enjoy it but I need to get back to doing things. The house needs cleaned, I miss cooking and going to work, I miss the walks during the nice, cool mornings…I miss being outside, quite honestly."

He leaned against the counter behind him and crossed his feet, taking another bite of food. "Well, I don't think you should really be going back to work, should you? I mean, you'll be taking a leave sooner or later. Why don't you just start it early?"

"Because I haven't even showed anyone how to do my job in the slightest." I reply.

"Snow knows, doesn't she? And Belle knows a little about it?"

"Not all of it, though."

"And you expect to be able to teach one of them in a few weeks, Regina? I don't think it's best for you to be stressed out. For you or her." He says, pointing his eyes at my stomach below the countertop. I look down with a frown, why did he have to be right so often? One thing that irritated me about him was this.

"We'll let Whale be the judge of that." I reply, with my head tilted up and my eyes looking down.

"Fine." He says.

"Fine." I reply, scooping my spoon into the bowl.

I end our argument when I hear Roland's footsteps come down the stairs. He walks into the kitchen looking sad. Robin notices this and narrows his eyes at him, "Roland my boy, what's wrong?"

He shrugs his shoulders at Robin.

"Roland? Honey, what's wrong?" I ask in a motherly tone. He looks up at me with sad puppy-dog eyes, then takes a small, grey stuffed monkey from behind his back. He shows it to me and I take it into my hand, studying it intently, "What's wr-" I stopped when I saw the big rip between it's head and it's body, "Roland, how did this happen?"

"I didn't do it! Even if he blames it on me!" Henry says, running down the stairs.

"Henry! What did _you _do?"

"I didn't do anyth-"

"We were playing with him, momma. When we were outside this morning, I threw him into the air and he got caught on a tree." Roland explains, sounding as if he was going to burst into tears in any second. "Then Henry climbed the tree to get him down, and he got stuck up there."

"Henry or the monkey?" Robin asks.

"My monkey, Frank…he got stuck in the tree." Roland explains as if Robin asked the stupidest question ever. "Can you fix it, Mommy?" He asks, turning back towards me.

I study the almost beheaded monkey. This was the monkey I had given him back in the Enchanted Forest, I'm surprised he still even had it. But he always carried it around and treasured it just like it was his brother. He loved it. I put my lips together and to the side, "I'll try to. I may not be good with sewing," I pause and put my palm up beside me, "But I am good with magic." I say, smiling.

He nods eagerly, waiting for me to try to fix the monkey. I brought my hand close to it, wiggling my fingers slowly to try and mend it's neck. I was concentrating and everything, but nothing was happening. What was going on? My tongue was now throbbing from how hard I was biting it in between my lips, but no matter how hard I bit it still didn't work. I stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, then tried again. Suddenly, the monkey exploded white stuffing around us. My mouth dropped open as I stared in astonishment, what had I just done?

"What did you do?!" Roland yells out, his light voice was shaky.

I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I looked up with only my eyes at the small boy who was almost in tears. Robin walked up to me and put his hand on my back, "Roland, son…she didn't mean-"

"No! She killed him!" Roland shouts, interrupting Robin.

"Now, Roland!" Robin snaps, sounding stern, "She tried to fix him. She's tired, still, it probably just didn't work right."

Roland bent down and picked up one of the clumps of stuffing. He clutches it in his hand tightly, a tear strolling down his face. He looks up at me with sad eyes, "I don't like you anymore." He says quietly, then runs out of the room and up the stairs.

"Roland!" Robin shouts.

Before he started walking away, I put my hand on his arm quickly. "No. He's right. I messed it up." I said, staring at the ground.

"Regina, you can't possibly blame this on yourself?"

"Yes." I said, now looking at him, "My magic…it didn't feel right. Something's wrong with it. When I tried using it…it…it didn't work. Then when I did it again, I wasn't in complete control of it."

"Maybe you're still too tired for that?"

"Magic doesn't work like that. I can be tired and still work magic. Plus, I feel fine." I state, monotone and cold.

Roland had every right to say what he did. It hurt, and I didn't purposely do it, but he didn't know that. He's six years old and I just killed his monkey with what Robin had taught him to be evil – magic. But why? What went wrong? I had never felt so out-of-control since the first time I used it. Even then, I could stop things from happening. This was too spontaneous, too easily wronged.

"Don't blame it on yourself, Regina. You were just trying to fix it." Robin says softly, rubbing my back with an open palm.

I shrugged his hand off, "Something's wrong." I say.

He looked down at me, trying to look into my eyes, but I was still looking down. "What are you talking about?"

"My magic, Robin! I don't just lose control of it like that. Not after this many years of using it." I snap, now looking back at him.

He searched my eyes for some sign that I was lying, but he must not have found any. He begins to shake his head in small movements, "I just don't know…" His voice trails off.

"I don't either."

"Who does, then? Who knows about magic, Regina, that you can trust? Because with a baby coming and with two other kids running around the house, you can't just _lose control _of your magic." He says. I could hear the frustration and worry in his voice. He didn't like the magic, but I used it anyway. He wouldn't be able to stop me from it. That's one of the only things we disagree on. "I don't think it would be best for you to be using magic, especially right now since you can't use it properly."

"I can use it properly!" I snap, getting irritated that he thought it was_ my _fault. "Something is just blocking it. I only know one person that could tell me what's going on…hopefully."

"Who?" He asks.

"Rumplestiltskin." I state.

"Well, when are we going to ask him?"

"Right now." I say, looking up at the clock hanging on the wall, "We have time before the doctor's appointment. This one's later in the afternoon. It won't take long."

He shrugs his shoulders, "Fine." He says, "If he lays a hand on you I _will _chop it off."

I laugh softly, yet maniacally, "You won't have to, dear, he won't have a hand to chop off if he touches me or my child. Besides, Belle will be there to keep him under control. Like always."

I lay the remains of the monkey down and finish readying myself to leave. Robin yelled upstairs to the boys that we would be right back, and Henry is in charge. Then a whining response from the six year old, that his older brother was in charge of him.

When we arrived at Gold's, I sat in the car for a few moments and stared down at my stomach. What if my magic was dangerous to her? I would never forgive myself if something happened to her.

"Regina, are you okay?" Robin asks, raising a brow at me from the driver's side.

I look up at him with my mouth open wide. I took a deep breath, then ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm fine." I reply shakily.

Robin knew I wasn't okay, but he went along with it like he always does. We both got out of the car and walked inside. Belle was at the counter, dusting off a few things. I huff, _housewife, _I hiss in my head. We walk up to her and I smile. She looks at us both, "Why, Regina…I wasn't expecting you today!" She says happily, as always. She puts the duster down on the countertop and runs around the counter to me, opening her arms for a hug. "I heard all about what had happened with Ursula and…and Cora?" She says, asking if all of the rumors were true.

I nod, "And Cora." I state. I brushed my tongue over my upper lip, "She apparently has a sister, and that sister is Ursula."

I could see Belle trying to hold back a smile, then she chuckles softly, "Auntie Ursula…" She mocks. She directs her eyes down to my stomach, "And this little one," She says laying her hand on my stomach. I wince, I didn't like people touching me, "She's growing. She's grown a lot in the past two weeks, hasn't she?" She asks, still focused on my stomach.

"Yes, she has. We're going to Whale today to see if I'm allowed to be off of bed rest, I hope I am. Sitting on the couch all day is very un-delightful." I say, relaxing a little now.

She laughs, "I'll go get Rumple. That's who you wanted, right?"

I nod and she leaves the room to go into the back. She comes back out with Rumple in front of her, "Well, well…if it isn't Regina. I was beginning to think something had happened to you, since you never called or anything."

"Why would I be calling?"

He shrugs. Something was up with him. "Anyways, my time is limited. What do you need?" He asks, leaning against his cane.

I tilt my head over and take a breath, my eyes wander up to the ceiling. "I need your help." I mumble.

"My what?" He asks, knowing exactly what I said.

"Your _help…_you imp." I snap. I regain my poise, "Something is wrong with my magic."

"That sounds like a problem." He states nonchalantly.

I huff, "Of course it is. I couldn't control it earlier today, it's like…like it was…"

"Out of control?" He interrupts.

I roll my eyes, "Yes. Now what's going on? Surely you have to know why this is happening?"

He shrugs and directs his view to another portion of the room, shifting his weight. "I don't. I know something like this happened to your mother when she was pregnant with you, but she never did tell me what had gone on. Or even what she did to help it. She had stopped taking my lessons for a few weeks, and then she came back and everything was okay. After you were born, even, she had acted like nothing effected her in any way." He says.

I studied his eyes, trying to see if he was lying or not. It didn't seem like he was. "My mother was a…complex person. She hid things very well, including the fact that I had a sister." I say, with a little hurt in the last part.

"The only one that can help you there is your mother."

"Well how do you expect me to talk to her? She's dead, remember? She saved _your _life and died in the process."

He bites at the inside of his mouth and looks at me sternly, "I know that, _dearie._ But there is a way to talk to her."

"How?" I ask.

"I'm not going to tell you. Maybe when you can come to me without losing your temper, we'll discuss it."

"Rumple…" Belle says softly from behind him.

He turns around quickly, "Belle? I'm not letting her off. She always does this, it's time for her to learn." He states.

She tilts her head over, "Do it for her daughter, Rumple. Her daughter could be in danger."

"Why should I care?" He says, becoming frustrated, "She is the daughter of my student and of a thief that has stolen from me. I'm not telling them anything."

Belle walks up to Rumple, extending her hand to him, "Rumple, please…" She begs softly, her eyes were sparkling.

I roll my eyes at all of this mush. I cross my arms over my stomach and tilt my head over, waiting for this to move on.

"He's a _thief,_ Belle. He stole from me! He doesn't deserve my help!"

"He stole for his son to be born, Rumple! Don't you understand?" Belle replies, sounding more frantic and hopeful. "His wife was sick, he needed _magic _to save her. You were a dark man…you wouldn't have helped him. He had to do it for his son…for his wife."

I tense a little and straighten up at the talk of his wife. I had only met her once, long before she was with child. I bit at my cheek, holding my tongue back.

"You're missing the point, Belle. He's still a thief and he still owes _me._" Rumple snaps back, now trying to walk out of the way.

"He is not a thief, Rumplestiltskin! He was doing it out of his heart, something you apparently wouldn't know about." I say.

He continues walking away. Out of instinct, I thrust my hand forward and grab him from walking any further. He puts his hands up to break my hold, but it didn't work. He looks down at the floor frantically, struggling to loosen my grip on him. My magic was more powerful than his.

"Let me go! You're not helping your cause!" He shouts, still wriggling to try to get out of my hands.

I let my grip go, but he stayed in the air.

"Let me go!" He yells again.

"I did!" I shout back, worry in my voice. He was still held in the air, but I let go of him. I looked around the room to see if someone else was here, but it was definitely coming from me. "What's going on?!" I shout frantically.

He twists himself around to look back at me, seeing that my hands weren't holding him up now. "Focus, Regina." He says, becoming calmer. He sounded like the teacher I once knew. "Focus on the floor, focus on me. Focus on me on the floor. Focus on my feet sticking to the ground."

I shut my eyes and did as he told me to, my body felt like it was shaking from it all. Finally, I heard a thud. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, laying on the ground. "Rumple…" I say nervously. I then stop and furrow my brow, "See? I couldn't control it!" I say.

He looks at me and gets up with the help of Belle. He stands on the ground and starts to walk towards me, but to his dismay, his feet were glued to the ground. "What did you do?!" He yells.

I shrug, "I guess you shouldn't have said, 'sticking to the ground'." I say innocently.

He waves his hand over his feet, his magic was working on this now, "I guess you really do need Cora's help."

"Yes. I told you I did." I snap, crossing my arms again. Robin just simply lays his hand on my back, assuring me that it was all okay.

Gold's eyes wandered nervously around the room, "Fine. I'll tell you. But you can only do this once, as it's bad for you and it can mess with the realms. It can also mess with your spirit…as well as your child's." He says, nodding his head at my stomach.

I wrap my arms around my stomach nervously and look down. My child's soul? What could possibly be so powerful to do such a thing? I thought about it in silence for a few moments, then remembered that my out-of-control magic could hurt her as well. "Yes. I need to contact her." I say, looking up at him slowly.

Robin grips my shoulder with his hand nervously. I took a deep breath in. This what was going to either kill us all or save us all. I just had to listen to Rumple's instructions…it would all be okay. It'll all be okay.

* * *

**:O OH. EM. GEEEEEEEE! What?! How are they going to even contact Cora? :O Guys…this is getting real. Lol. And scary. And omg just too flippin' exciting :D**

**STAY TUNED! MWAHAHAHA**

**Don't forget to review, please :* **

**Much love,**

**G.**


	14. Chapter 14- Mushrooms and Well Water

**Hey guys! Alrighty...so here's the new chapter :O IT HAS A CLIFFHANGER! Surprise surprise! Hahaha.**

**To my wonderfully amazing reviewers :-* :**

**nese35: He is a jerk! hahaha. And yes...he's going to get smacked if he keeps it up! ;) Poor guy...women...sheesh. Lol**

**shipperheart: Thank you so much :) I'm glad you like it!**

**Sandra: Eeeek ! Here ya go! :)**

**Regina fan: RIGHT!? Scary!**

**fandomgirl123: Haha noo. I meant when Maid Marian was with child. :) so intense! haha**

**kataragurl27: Thanks! :***

**guest: Hehe here you go :***

**Thanks for your reviews! Happy reading!**

**G.**

* * *

"We're running out of time, Regina. You have to get to the doctor soon." Robin reminds me.

I huffed, crossing my left arm over my stomach and sitting my right elbow on top, resting my head in my palm. "Great, just great." I mumble. I look up at Rumple, "Thank you for your help, Rumple. I can always count on you." I say reluctantly, not really wanting to say it but knowing he deserved it.

He simply nodded as he leaned against his cane, "Hurry and contact her, Regina, you can't live with your magic like this."

I nodded and Robin and I walked out of the door. We were running late, therefore he was speeding to get there on time. Hopefully on time. "Robin," I say, looking at the speedometer – sixty miles per hour in a forty-five, "Slow down. It's not the end of the world if I don't get there on time."

He looks at the speedometer and immediately lightens his hold on the gas pedal, "Oops. I'm just nervous."

I lean my head against the window, looking up and out at everything passing us by. "I am too." I murmur, quiet enough that I don't even know if Robin heard me. I sigh softly as we turn into the hospital. I dreaded these appointments. I dreaded Whale. I dreaded everything that was going to be happening today. But it all had to be done.

Robin gets out of the car and comes to my side, opening my door silently. I step out and smile softly, he knew I hated this. We walked in together and waited, then went to a room and waited for Whale.

"I don't know about this, Regina…the way he said this, that it could hurt you and possibly her?" Robin says, squeezing my hand.

I bit at the inside of my mouth, "But Robin, I can't go around like this. My magic is completely out of my control. I don't know why and what if someone else is controlling it? I'm scared either way." I blurted out, retorting after I said it. I look down at my lap, embarrassed of what I just said. Sometimes I get so comfortable around Robin that I forget I'm not supposed to fear things, things are supposed to fear me. But I was scared. No matter how much I told myself not to be, I couldn't get rid of the fact that I was. I was terrified in both scenarios.

He grabs my chin with his free hand and slowly, gently tilts my face to his. I look up in his sparkling, blue eyes. "Just know, Regina, that I will always be there for you. I will fight for you next time instead of you fighting for yourself. Anyone who wants to get to you has to go through me first, my love. Okay?" He says softly.

I nod, tears welling up in my eyes. Oh, how I hated these hormones. "Okay." I say, tilting my head down to try to hide my tears.

He leans over and kisses me softly on the forehead, "I love you." He whispers.

I look up, tears now flowing down my face. "I love you too." I whisper back.

Whale knocks on the door. I tell him to come-in and the door flies open, "Hello, Regina. How are you feeling today?"

"Like you-know-what, Whale. Can we just skip the talking and get this over with?" I ask, sniffling and trying to straighten myself up.

He looks at me confusedly, then at Robin. Robin just bites his lip. What was this about? I didn't know. I didn't care. I just wanted out of here and to go home to contact my mother. I get up and sit on the table in the other corner across from Robin was sitting. I sigh as I try to catch my breath. I was going to have to get used to these extra pounds. Whale begins to listen to my heart, safe and sound. I already knew that. He starts gently pushing on the sides of my stomach. I didn't know what he was doing or why, but I did wish he would hurry up.

After a few more things, he checked on the baby with the monitor again. She was moving around - I could already feel her before I saw her on the screen. I smile at her adorable, not quite human-like face. She was getting so developed. It was amazing to see how much she's grown in the past few weeks. I brushed my lip with my tongue, remembering that I could be putting her life in danger once more very soon.

"Regina, I really don't know about letting you off of bed rest so soon. She's moving and seems to be on track with her growth and all, but you seem to be tired. Are you?" Whale says, writing a few things on his paper.

I stare at Robin for a moment, wanting to lie so badly and say I wasn't tired. I don't think I was physically tired, just nervous for what was to come. I shrugged, "I think I'm okay."

He looks at me sternly, questioning me silently. "Regina…tell me the truth."

Robin gives me a glare. I glare back then look at Whale, "I'm fine."

He bites his tongue between his lips and looks at Robin, "Has she been okay?" He asks him.

Robin smiles slightly then looks back at me, "She's been doing fine, Dr. Whale. Really. She's worried, for one."

"About what?" Whale asks, folding his arms over his clipboard.

Robin shakes his head and takes a deep breath. "Her magic. It's gone a bit whacky." He pauses for a second and looks back at me, "But I know that everything will be fine. She just needs to take a deep breath and let go."

I smile at his comment. We had just been talking last night about the first time in Storybrooke that we had connected. Literally…connected. Mary-Margaret had told me to just let go. Stop holding back because I feel so deeply with all of my heart. I was laughing when we remembered I didn't have a heart at the time, that Zelena was keeping it. "Letting go is a lot easier said than done, dear." I say, giving him an un-amused look.

He smiles and chuckles, "Well, you can do it. You're strong."

Whale smiles at this conversation going back at forth, looking at us each time one of us spoke. My face got red when Robin started talking about me. I smiled softly at him, admiring his nice words.

"Anyway…I guess you can stay off of bed rest. But you'll have to visit me more often, Regina, to make sure baby is okay. Otherwise, we're going to have problems. Okay?"

I nod and smile innocently, "Okay."

He pats my knee. Oh, how I hated when he did that. "Good. Now, go 'be strong'." He says with air quotations, being sarcastic.

I roll my eyes. Robin got up and helped me off of the table, then we walked out of the room. As we walked down the hallway to the front desk, he held my hand tightly. I could tell he was silently reassuring me that it would be okay. I looked down at our feet, they were in sync. I smile and tilted my head over a little. I was pulled out of my little day dream when I heard Robin shouting my name, "Regina watch out!" He yells.

I quickly look up and jump to the side, just in time to miss a wall. I guess I really was day dreaming. I chuckled embarrassingly as I looked at Robin. He shook his head slightly, then we continued walking.

Once we went outside and got to the car, we sat there for a moment. "This is where the nerves kick in." Robin says, staring out the windshield at the parking lot.

I nod, brushing my lips with my tongue. "It is." I say. I blink a few times then look down at my lap. I see Robin's hand laying on the console. I scoot mine slowly over to his, entwining my fingers with his fingers. I take a deep breath in, still looking down. "I'm scared, Robin." I whisper.

He looks over at me, surprised to hear me admit it I'm sure. He squeezes my hand softly, "I know."

I look up at him, surprised he knew. I shouldn't have been, but I was always surprised over the little things he knew. "You do?"

He nods and grins slightly, "I do. Who wouldn't be?"

"The evil queen…" I murmur with a halfway smile. I take a deep breath and look back out over the parking lot, tears were wanting to leave from my eyes. I bit at my cheek, trying to hold them back. One strayed down my face, though, and I quickly wiped it with my other hand.

"Hey, it's okay, my love. Cry…" He says, almost as an order.

I look back at him with a soft face. The tears exploded. I squeezed his hand tightly, "What if I am putting her in danger again, Robin? I would never forgive myself. If she gets hurt or…or anything." I say nervously, avoiding thinking about her possibly dying. "Rumple said it was dangerous. If he thinks it is…it is."

He puts his hand between the seat and rubs my back, "She'll be okay, Regina. You'll be okay. We just have to trust that you can do this. And I know you can. Rumple also said that it could mess with your spirits. You don't know that it well."

I roll my eyes and press my lips together, shaking my head as a smirk wipes across my face, "How can you be so agonizingly optimistic? You're starting to sound like a charming."

"Well, I am pretty charming…" He teases.

I look over at him, now smiling. I playfully slap his arm, "You are." I agree in a quiet tone.

"What was that?" He asks.

"You know what I said." I reply.

He smiles and takes his hand off of me, leaving one on my hand. He starts the car and backs it out, we start to drive back home. I call Emma, as I needed her to help us with this. Her magic training was going well, well enough that I think I can trust her with this.

We arrived at the house, and Emma was already waiting in the driveway. We all went inside and upstairs to a room I hardly ever used. We sat down at a table and I explained what would happen to Emma, she nodded through the whole explanation. "My daughter's life is in your hands, Emma. Please…please be careful and just do what I tell you to." I beg pleadingly, so hoping this will work without flaws.

She nods, "I will. I'll do all I can to keep her alive." She says.

I nodded as a silent thank you. "Just remember, all you have to do is revive me if I look like something is going wrong, okay? I've taught you how to do that, now it's time to show me how good you are at it." I say. It tasted bitter to say that – to encourage her like that. But I knew she was powerful enough, and I knew she had a good teacher.

"Got it." She says.

I take a deep breath and squeeze Robin's hand tightly. I take out the bright purple crystal that Rumple gave me from his shop and lay it on the table. It fell on it's side. I closed my eyes and focused in on my mother's face. I had to think of her. Think of where I was wanting to go. Though this was especially hard because of my odd magic. I focused back to the twentieth week of my life, still inside of Cora's womb. I needed to watch her. I needed to see her.

I suddenly blacked out. I just hoped that I had done it right.

* * *

"Cora, my dear. Please, come sit with us at dinner." Henry says. He looked young and prince-like, just as Regina had remembered in her childhood.

Cora shook her head, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I don't want to eat." She says coldly.

"Dear…you need to. Our child needs you to."

She shakes her head again, "No!" She shouts, "I'm not going to. I have business to tend to."

"With that imp again?" Henry asks.

"He is not an imp, Henry. He is the man who is helping me with my magic. But it's out of control, right now. It's because of the baby. I can feel it. I was just fine until it came along, I know it's the problem." She says.

Henry looks at her with sympathy, "I'll be in the dining hall if you need anything, dear." He says, reluctantly leaving the room.

After a few minutes, Cora gets off of the bed and grabs her cloak. She wraps it around her and clearly is annoyed that it won't completely tie. She growls and moves on, walking out of the castle and outside. She looks around at the forest a few hundred feet from her. She begins to walk toward it, slowly and sluggishly as if she didn't really want to go. She holds her stomach and looks down as she walks, "Dear one…you really have brought me plenty of trouble." She says softly. Her expression hardens, "That's why I must do this. Whether it hurts you or not. I can't be weak." She says selfishly.

She continues walking into the forest and through a few miles. She finally reaches one of the tallest trees in the forest. She looks up at it all the way to the top, stepping back from it's huge trunk. She looks back down at the ground and smiles, as if she found what she was looking for. A hole in the ground right by the tree, going under the tree and into it's roots. She walks toward it and knocks on the bottom of the tree. She waits for a few moments, then becomes impatient and knocks again. "Come out!" She demands.

Slowly, a light starts to glow from the hole. It gets brighter and brighter, then a fairy wearing bright blue emerges. "Cora…" She gasps.

"Yes. It is me." Cora says dryly, "I need you to help me."

"And why would I help you?"

"Because it involves your future. Rumplestiltskin has told me about what he has seen. My child will do something for you, something important."

The fairy crosses her arms and gives the witch a pouty look, "And why should I believe you? Why should I believe the imp?"

Cora rolls her eyes and huffs. "Just do it, fairy!" She demands.

The fairy flinches slightly from Cora's loud voice. "That's no way to woo someone, Cora." She gives her a glare, "Give me one reason why I should do anything for you."

"I just did."

"Not good enough." The fairy argues.

Cora rolls her eyes once more and turns around toward another tree, "I'm going to turn this tree blue. At least that's my intentions." She says, focusing on the tree.

The blue fairy watches intently from her hole. Cora extends her hand and closes her eyes, then snaps her fingers. The tree changed…but not by color. The fairy bites her lip as she sees the tree is now a hut. "How did you do this?" The fairy says, not fully believing her intentions were truthful.

"I told you, it's not right." Cora growls.

The blue fairy bit at the inside of her cheek, "Fine. I'll help you. But just know, it can hurt your child."

"I don't care. I need my magic back." Cora says - selfish once again.

The blue fairy explained what she was going to be finding. She told her where she had to go to find it and the only time she could harvest it was at night. Cora listened intently to this, knowing this was the only way to bring her power back.

She waited a few hours and night finally came upon them. The Blue Fairy took her to find the plant that grew on the sides of the trees. It was a sort of mushroom. The top side was almost a light blue, and the underside was most definitely purple. "This is what will bring your powers back to normal. Beware, remember my warning."

Cora ignores her warning and picks the mushroom from the tree. She brings it to her mouth and takes a bite from it, swallowing it whole.

She falls to the ground.

* * *

"Regina?! Regina…wake up Regina." Robin says, shaking his knocked out wife. "What's happening?!" He asks frantically, turning to Emma.

"I-I don't know!" She says, caving under pressure.

"Fix it, Emma. She said you could. Now do it!" Robin shouts.

"I can't! I don't know how!"

"She said you did! She taught you, Emma!"

Emma shakes her head back and forth nervously. She was too scared she would hurt her worse.

* * *

Cora's eyes flutter open to see the Blue Fairy in small form, standing on her bulge. She sits up and the fairy flies to her legs. "Are you okay?" She asks Cora.

Cora nods tiredly. "What happened?"

"You ate the mushroom. You weren't supposed to eat it." The Fairy says.

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"You did it too hastily. I didn't have time to."

Cora huffs and begins to get up from the ground. "So what do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is rub it onto your stomach after you make a paste from it. You smash it and add a few drops of water from the well. It has to be from a certain well, because that water contains magical properties. It activates the mushroom and gives a control on your magic."

"Where do I find the well?" Cora asks.

The Fairy explains where to find it, "…But this is where my journey ends, Cora. I don't go into that part of the forest."

"Fine. I'll get there on my own." Cora says cockily. She walks off without thanking the Fairy. Blue shakes her head and flutters her wings off to find her hole again.

Cora walks for what felt like hours to the well. She dropped the bucket down into the water and pulls it back up with slight struggle. She dipped her hand into the raggedy bucket and took the mushroom from her cloak. She poured the water from her hand over the mushroom and it began to glow and shake. She dumped the rest of the water from the bucket back into the well, then placed the mushroom inside of it. She looked around for a stick and grabbed it, then began to smash the mushroom up inside of the bucket. She did that until it turned to a paste, just like the fairy said to do.

She looked around her, making sure no one was around before she lifted her dress up to apply the paste to her stomach. The blue fairy told her that the reason her magic was bothered was because her child's magic was developing as well. It was taking her own magic in the process, and making the remainder of her powers not so easy to control.

After Cora applied the paste, she let her dress fall back down over her legs and stomach. She took a deep breath as she felt the tingling in her veins. She had partially hoped it didn't hurt her child, but at the same time, she didn't care too much. She walked off and back to the castle. On her way, she tried her magic again. It was finally working properly. She turned three trees purple, she smiled cockily at her power coming back.

* * *

"Regina!" Robin yells. Her body was convulsing, her face was contorted. "Do something!" He yells at Emma.

Emma did exactly what Regina had told her to do, but it wasn't working. "It's not right! She told me wrong or something!"

The truth was, Regina had told Emma right and Emma was doing just as she told her, but the magic was so powerful that it had knocked Regina out. Her spirit was being tampered as it was alive and ready to wake up, but Regina's body was not. Her mind was still shut off, she wasn't waking up.

"What do I do?!" Emma yells frantically.

Robin stops panicking for a moment as his eyes widen. He looks up at Emma, the light turned on his head. Metaphorically speaking. "You don't need to do anything." He says, not explaining into further detail.

Emma gives him a look of confusion.

Robin leans down viciously into Regina, crashing his lips onto hers. He held her limp body tightly in his strong arms, kissing her with all of his strength.

Regina's eyes began to flutter open. Robin pulled away and Regina coughed as though she had just been let go from a chokehold. "What just happened?"

"Oh, my love…you're okay." Robin says, squeezing my hand tightly.

I look at him in confusion, then back up at Emma. "What went wrong?"

"You were knocked out. I think…" Emma says, still confused on everything.

I rub my lower back, as I felt sore. "Did your magic work?"

"No…I don't think that that was the problem. I think you were legit knocked out." Emma says, her eyes still wide and halfway crazed looking.

"Did you see what to do?" Robin asks eagerly.

I nod tiredly, "Yes. I know what I have to do."

I explain to the both of them what I had to do, then we said our goodbyes to Emma and we both parted ways. Robin and I drove to the forest, heading right for the well-known well. We get out at the edge of the forest, then trek quickly through the rest of it. I wasn't even halfway there yet, but I was growing tired. "Hold on, Robin." I say breathlessly. I walk sideways towards a large pine tree and lean over on it, panting hard. "My gosh…I'm so out of shape."

Robin's eyes widen as he looks beside me. "What are you looking at, Robin?" I ask, still focusing on him.

"Look beside you, Regina."

I do as he says and turn my head to the left, looking down my arm. The tree. It had turned to an apple tree, and not only that…but the trunk had neon pink polka dots plastered onto it. "What just…" I mumble, now stepping away from the tree.

Robin looks down at my feet. My gaze was still focused on the tree. It looked quite odd. "Regina, look down."

I slowly, almost reluctantly look down at my feet. I let out a shriek as I see vines tangling their way up my legs. "Oh my gosh!" I exclaim. I instinctively thrust my hand down, hoping to magically remove the vines. Out of nowhere, at least a dozen rabbits hop quickly toward me. I raise an eyebrow in confusion over what I'm seeing. An army of fluffy rabbits hopping viciously towards us. I wriggle around before I realize that they're eating the vines away. I nervously look up at Robin, "It's getting worse!" I shout nervously.

He runs towards me, "Here…I'll carry you. We have to get there quick."

"No!" I shout, "What if I turn you into something?"

"We'll take that risk."

Before I can oblige, his strong arms scoop me up. He begins to run through the forest. Just then I realized how strong he really was, carrying a pregnant woman who probably uses the excuse of "I'm pregnant so I'm eating a lot more" way too much.

"We're almost there." I state, seeing the hill that the well lies behind.

He continues running, then suddenly gets a great deal slower.

"What's wrong?" I ask nervously.

He looks around me and down at his feet, "Really? Fins?!" He says.

I look down at his legs. They were slowly morphing into one large fin. "Oh my…" My voice trails off.

He sits me down gently, "Go. Go fix yourself, Regina."

"But what if you fully change?" I ask frantically.

"Then you'll be able to fix me. Go!" He yells, hunching over and falling to the ground.

I reluctantly tear myself away from him and start to run towards the hill. I climb down it and grab the mushroom from my pocket. I reach the well and pull the bucket up out of it, full of water. I scoop my hand into it, just as my mother did. I pour it over the mushroom and dump the remaining water, then mash the mushroom up inside of the bucket. I quickly lift my shirt up and apply the paste, just as my mother did. I felt the tingling rush through me, I hoped that mean it was working.

I smile at my small, hopefully victorious moment then remember Robin who was currently turning into a merman. I breathlessly rush up the hill, it was much steeper than I remember it feeling the first time I traveled it. I finally reached Robin. He was laying on the ground and flapping his…fin, gasping for air.

I quickly snapped my fingers and closed my eyes, hoping it would work.

* * *

**WHOA! Is he going to have to stay a merman forever!? :O**

**Okay...so what do you think about the flashback? It was a little lamer than I had originally envisioned...but I forgot what I was gonna write xD lol. Sooooo yeah. But I still like it okay-ish :P **

**Is her magic back?**

**Is baby okay?**

**Is Robin going to be a merman forver?!**

**Was Regina telling the truth when she told Dr. Whale she was fine?!**

**SO MANY QUESTIONS! :O**

**Okay guys. Your reviews are becoming too simple lol. I REALLY want to know what you thought about it. Give me your most detailed review ever in 5...4...3...2..1...GO!**

**Much love,**

**G. :***


	15. Chapter 15- Don't Ever Let Go

**Hey hey hey! I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER YOUZ GUYZ. It's really...hehehe. I can't say. But what I CAN say is how dorky i am for not even MENTIONING the OQ kiss in the last chapter in my little author note! WHATTA DITZ! Lol. SO yeah. HOW WAS THAT KISS!? Mmmmmhmmmm ;)**

**anyways. now that my fangirl moment is over with...temporarily...let's get on with this :)**

**First of all, this chapter has a piece taken from an RP (No, I don't do RP's other than with a select number of people...sorry!) of [IG] ouatevilregal and I. She is one amazing RP'er and she really deserves credit. Though I took some of the words out of context a little...tbh I wrote this chapter so fast (fingers were a flyin':P) that I don't even know what I put in there. Lol. So yeah anyways...**

**And I would do the "To my reviewers" thing but I'm uber tired lol. It's 3:30 AM but I HAD to finish this chapter! So yeah...thanks for reviewing! Love y'all! hugs!**

**Enjoy!**

**G.**

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_I finally reached Robin. He was laying on the ground and flapping his…fin, gasping for air_.

* * *

I opened my eyes back again, he was slowly turning into a human again. I ran towards him and hugged him as soon as he stood, "Thank goodness…" I say, my voice sounding muffled as it was in his jacket.

He wraps his arms around me. I could feel the baby kicking against him…she probably felt a little smushed. "I'm guessing your magic is back."

I pull away and nod, "It is." I say, looking into his bright blue eyes.

He smiles and pulls me in for a long, passionate kiss. His hands stroke through my hair gently. I wrapped my arms around him tighter, enjoying every moment of this long embrace. He pulls away and I look back into his sparkling eyes, "I love you, Mrs. Locksley."

I smile brightly, "I love you too, Mr. Locksley." I say.

* * *

The weekend went by uneventful until Sunday evening. Roland came down the stairs with the remainder of his stuffed monkey. "Can you fix it, mommy?" He asks politely.

I take it in my hand and press my lips together. I curl my legs under me as I'm sitting on the couch. "Roland, dear…I think this little monkey needs to be retired. I don't think even I can fix him. I'm so sorry for what happened."

He looked at me bravely, "It's okay. Daddy told me that it was an accident. I'm sorry I said I hated you. I didn't mean it." He says, sticking his bottom lip out and tilting his head down slightly, looking up at me with only his eyes.

I pull him into me and sit him on my lap, "It's okay. I understand how mad you were. I'll tell you what, how about we go to the store and we pick you out a new toy?"

He nodded eagerly.

I smiled and patted his back, implying that he needs to get up for me to get up. "Alright, let me get ready and I'll be back to go to the store. Tell daddy where we're going, too, okay?" I say in a soft, gentle voice.

He nods and hops off of my legs, running into the other room where Robin was. I get up from the couch, slowly but surely. Nineteen more weeks…I can do it. I walk up the stairs and put my shoes on, then come back down and let Roland know I was ready. He comes out of the other room, dragging Robin along behind him. "Ready!" He says childishly.

I smile and let out a soft chuckle, "Alright…let's go then." I say. I hand the keys to Robin and wait for Henry, then we all pile into the car.

Henry was still irritated with me because I told him no on a phone today. Robin and I said that he'll get one later on, but he thought he needed one now. So he was grumpy the whole time.

When we got to the toy store, Roland dragged us both into the direction of the toys. Henry slinked off to the video game section. I sighed and rolled my eyes at Robin.

"He'll get over it, love." He states, referring to Henry.

I nod and grin. Roland rushes ahead of us into one of the aisles with stuffed animals lined up and down each side. He scans each and every toy intently, picking out his new best friend.

I turn toward Robin and smile, grabbing his hand into mine. "Thanks for getting him to understand about the monkey, dear. I was beginning to think he was never going to forgive me about that…"

He shrugs, "He's six. He forgets things easily." He says, winking at me.

We look back at Roland, waiting for him to choose his toy. He eventually decides he doesn't really find one that he likes all that well. "What kind are you looking for, Roland?" I ask.

He looks up at me and blinks his eyelids, thinking about his perfect idea of a toy for him. "I want a lion. Like daddy's tattoo on his wrist."

I smile and look down at the tattoo, brushing my thumb over it. Sentimental to me, but just a tattoo for Roland. "Oh really? And they don't have any lions here?"

He shakes his head sadly, "No…"

"Hmmm." I hum. I look at Robin and suggest something that I'm pretty sure he didn't catch. "I'm going to the bathroom, can you help him pick one out, please?"

He nods and lets go of my hand, "Of course. Hurry back." He says.

I nod and start to walk away. I hear them striking a conversation behind me and turn to watch them silently. I smile at the two, looking up and down the aisle for a lion. I turn the corner and hide behind the end. I close my eyes and hold my palm out, imagining a stuffed lion. A open my eyes when I feel a light weight in my palm and smile at the golden, plush lion staring back at me. "Roland, dear?" I say, coming out from behind the corner.

He looks at me and runs toward me, seeing the lion in my hands. "Where did you find one?!"

"It was on the end over here." I fib slightly, smiling up at Robin. He knew what I had done.

"I love it! Thank you mommy." He says, wrapping his arms around me as well as he could to hug me. I could feel the baby kick against him hard, "Hey!" He exclaims sternly, looking at my stomach, "She kicked me!"

I chuckle and grab the side of my stomach, "Yes she did! Maybe you should tell her you're just giving her a hug. No harm done." I say.

He looks up at my stomach and smiles, "Baby sister…" He says in a stern voice, yet it sounded so childish because of his age. "It's not nice to kick people when they're giving you hugs. I was just thanking mommy for the toy." He explains to her.

I felt her moving around vivaciously, she was listening to him. I pick him up and sit him on my hip, "She's listening, Roland." I say softly. I take his little hand and place it on the side of my stomach where he could feel her, "Feel that? She's letting you know she's listening to her big brother."

He smiles widely. His face was glowing as he snaps his head over to look at me excitedly, "She's listening to…_me?!_"

I nod eagerly, with a wide, silly smile on my face. "She is! She likes her brothers."

He smiles at me again and directs his attention back toward my belly. His little fingers were sitting so softly on it, "I love her a lot!" He says.

It shouldn't have really brought tears to my eyes…but it did. My hormones were everywhere. I sniffled and tried to hold my tears back, "I'm glad." I say. A tear strays from my eye and I quickly bring one hand up the wipe it off.

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" He asks me in a soft, sweet and caring voice.

I sniffle and wipe my tear from my face again, chuckling now, "Oh, Roland…it's happy tears."

He looks over while in my arms at Robin, who was standing only a foot or so away, "Daddy? Why is she crying if she's happy?"

He laughs and scratches the back of his neck. He knew that I wouldn't have normally cried so easily, "Roland, my boy…that is a story for another day in time. But I just…she's just happy." He says, smiling largely.

I patted his back gently with my free hand then wiped under my eyes. I silently thanked Robin for explaining to him what was going on.

"Oh. I guess that's…good then?" Roland says, looking back at me.

I nod and smile, "It's very good. I'm glad you love your little sister."

* * *

The next morning I got up early and started my normal daily routine. I ate breakfast, sent Henry and Roland off to school, and let Robin sleep in late. I didn't even wake him up when I left for work, I just left a note. Mostly because I didn't want him telling me what I could and couldn't do; including whether I was "allowed" to go to work or not.

I walk out of the door and take the car this time. Though I loved walking to my office, I didn't want to overdo it. I was technically supposed to be taking it easy, and that included not going to work. Another reason I didn't wake Robin up. I didn't want to just blow my work off; I had to do it. I hadn't taught anyone else to do my job and didn't even know who to trust to do it. I would've asked Mary-Margaret, but she didn't seem like the type to be able to do this. Hopefully Belle will…but I'm running out of time.

After I drove to the office and got settled back in, one of the assistants brought me some coffee. I was just glad I didn't have any "visitors" such as a long-lost aunt who was trying to practically kill me and take away my children.

I finally got to the stack of paperwork piled up upon my desk. How did I possibly have this much paperwork just from one week? It seemed so much bigger than it actually was, but it was big enough. I started thumbing through it, finding the most important stuff first that needed to be done. I found a few things that were past-due and almost due, as in tomorrow they'll be late. I sighed from the realization that my assistants could've done some of these things and not put all of it on me.

After a few minutes of going through piles of paperwork, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said, clearly irritated because they were stripping me from my work again.

The assistant opens the door, "Mayor Locksley, your husband is here." She says softly.

My mouth opens and I scrunch my face up in an annoyed way, "Why?"

"Why am I here, you ask?" He asks, coming up behind my assistant and looking through the door. She awkwardly backs out and shuts the door behind her, leaving me and Robin alone.

"Yes, Robin, why are you here? I left you in bed asleep for a reason."

"Right, because you wanted to go to work behind my back, Regina. I can't believe you would do this!" He shouts.

"Do what? Go to work like I do every day of every week of every year? I can't just stop doing my job. I have mayor responsibilities." I snap.

"And you have other responsibilities that are more important. You can tell someone else to do this job for the next few months. You need to be not so stressed." He pauses and walks closer to me, "You heard Dr. Whale!"

"Yes, I did hear Dr. Whale." I roll my eyes and huff, "Loud and clear. But I can't just _drop _everything. I still have a job. And I didn't walk here, I took the car."

"Yes I know, why do you think I was later getting here than I would've been?" Robin snaps back, irritated that he walked.

"You didn't have to come here, you know. You have a phone, I have a phone…you could've just called like I said to on the paper if you needed anything." I say sassily, returning to working on my papers.

"I came here to bring you home, Regina. You don't need to be doing this. You're body has gone through a whole lot more than you must think; it needs rest."

"You will not be telling me what to do, Robin!" I snap and hit the desk with the bottom of my hand, now looking up at him with a full-on death glare, "I don't know why you now think that that has suddenly changed. Is it because I'm pregnant now? Because I'm carrying your child? Because I'm sick of you telling me what to do. I've taken it as long as I can, and now it's time to stop this! Just because I got hurt last week doesn't mean that I'll be making the same mistake again. I'm more wary of who and what is around me. Besides, I don't think I have anyone else out to get me at this moment."

"Yes, Regina. It is because you're pregnant. Just like last week, I _failed _to protect you. I'm not going to make the same mistake again! I'm not going to let anything happen to you _or _her. You both mean too much to me to lose either of you." He states, still in a angered tone. "I know that you can protect yourself and I know that you've done it most all of your life. But you also sometimes don't know when to stop! You put too much energy into things, and with another human being needing your energy…that's just too much!" He says, leaning over the desk.

I bit at my upper lip, becoming more and more angered by the second. "I know what my body can take!"

"No, you don't! If you would've you would've given up last week."

"Given up? And what…let her kill you, kill Roland and wait until I give birth and kill our daughter too? Then most likely kill me as well because _what use am I_?!" I yell loudly, almost coming out of my chair and across the desk at him.

"What use are you?! Regina, you turned me back into a man from being a mer…man…the other day!"

"And who turned you into one in the first place, Robin? _Me._ All because of my magic. All because of my stupid decision to learn from the Dark One. _All because _I used magic for _all _of the wrong reasons. Because if I never would've used it _none _of this would've happened. I wouldn't have lived my life unhappy for years and years until I met you. I wouldn't have killed so many people. I wouldn't have done _any _of it! I've said so many times that I don't regret it but deep down I do! I regret killing whole _villages _just because they wouldn't surrender and tell me where Snow White was. I regret putting Snow under the sleeping curse. I regret killing my father for that _stupid _curse, Robin!" I yelled, coming unglued at the seams. Everything had been kept in for so long, it had all bubbled to the top and was now spewing out. Just because I went to work when I wasn't supposed to be. This argument turned into more of an argument over magic than anything.

"Why did you do it, then?" He simply asks. "You're a good person!"

"Good people don't do all those things, Robin!" I yell. I was hurting and angry. "I can't be the woman you want me to be! I can't just give up magic. I can't stop being evil!" I sneer, now holding his forearms tightly in my hands.

"You _are _the woman I want you to be!" He shouts, immediately retorting and gathering himself, "You are who I want you to be, Regina. _This is_ the woman I fell in love with. This stubborn, hard-headed, smart, beautiful and loving woman. You make yourself out to sound so much worse than you actually are anymore. You're not evil. You're not." He says, whispering the last two words. I could see him blink quickly to hold back tears, "I loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you, when I first offered to help you up off of the ground. As soon as you snapped at me I _knew_ I loved you then." He says, sounding meaningful and true. Tears were most definitely welling up in his eyes now, "You haven't changed a bit since then, regina. I still love you and I always will." He says, sniffling as a tear falls down his cheek. He quickly wipes it off of his cheek and shakes my hands off of his forearms, reversing the role. His hands held my arms tightly, "You feel this?" He tightens the grip. "I'm not letting go. And I'm not letting go of you this easy, Regina. I can't lose you." He says softly, loosening the grip slightly.

I studied his eyes this whole time he was pouring his heart out to me. Of course I started tearing up, my hormones had shot through the roof. My mouth opened, but I had nothing to say for once. I was completely speechless about what he had just said to me. About me. I slipped my arms right through his hands and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him into me for a smashing kiss. I held him on my lips until I felt his body relax, then we both just enjoyed what each other had to offer. After a few moments, I pulled back slowly from this deep kiss. I stared at him in his eyes as tears began to flood my own once more, "Don't ever let go." I say, looking in his eyes so intensely.

He studies my eyes once more, still holding my upper arms. He leans in quickly for another kiss, pulling me closer and closer to him. We were both leaned over the desk and stretched out as far as we could go. My stomach was hitting all the paperwork underneath us. He began to slide around the desk, still keeping his lips locked onto mine. I slide my hands up his shirt collar to where my arms are around his neck, holding my weak self up. My legs felt like they could crumble at any moment from all of the emotions built up inside of me.

He ran his fingers up the base of my neck and through my hair. We circled around each other, pushing at each other constantly with our lips to find more of one another. I push him back until he stumbles and falls into my chair. I sit over his lap with my already large belly in between us. I take my lips off of his and smile, chuckling slightly at what a sight this must've been.

He brings his hand back up to my cheek and brushes his thumb over it then rubs his hand above my ear, pushing my hair behind it. He studies my eyes, smiling the whole time.

I let my hands slide down his neck and down his chest, then all the way down to his belt. I look down and over my stomach and smile, a little too deviously. I tug at the belt buckle and look up at him with only my eyes, wearing a devilish smirk on my face. I raise an eyebrow at him. He immediately gets the picture.

* * *

I suddenly hear a knock on the door. I look down at Robin who was under me, smiling after what had just happened. I gave him a stern look when I heard the knock again. "Get out of here! Or something!" I hissed quietly. I looked over at the clothes strung on the floor, there was no way we could both get dressed before someone would come barging in. I quickly got up and dragged him with me, picking our clothes up along the way. I dragged him into my bathroom with me and shut the door behind us. I turned the light on and looked at him nervously, "What just happened?" I say, letting out a long awaited chuckle.

"I…I think we just-"

He was interrupted my another knock on the door, followed soon after by the door unlatching and heels clicking against the floor. "I knew that she would've come in sooner or later." I hiss to him. I start throwing on my clothes as quickly as I possibly can with a five month pregnant stomach.

"Mayor Locksley?" She calls out in the room.

"I'm in here…hold on!" I yell back through the door.

Robin looks down at me and smiles as he sees me struggling to rush and get dressed again. I look at him and give him a death glare as I slide my black camisole over my head, fluffing my hair out after I pull it over my stomach and tuck it in the top of my pencil skirt. I look around for my shirt. It wasn't in here. "Robin! I don't have my shirt!" I whisper frantically.

"Just go like that!" He whispers back.

I look down and contort my face, "I'm not going out like this! Are you kidding? I look way fatter in this. Plus don't you think that would kind of give it away? I mean I'm already hiding in my bathroom with my husband. I need _something _to hide the fact that we…just…" I couldn't finish my sentence from trying to hold back a laugh.

He is trying to hold one back as well. He shakes his head and takes a deep breath as he slides his own shirt off of his shoulders, "Fine. Take this."

I take it in my hand and slide it over my shoulders. I button it up and tuck it into the top hem of my skirt. I rolled the sleeves up on the white, long sleeve shirt that was too big. I fluffed my hair again and looked in the mirror behind us, "Hopefully this will do." I whisper, still trying to fix myself.

He smiles as I walk out of the door. "What do you need?" I ask.

She looks at me funny, studying my body.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I snap, seeing that she was getting too comfortable with watching me.

"Did you change shirts?" She asks, one brow furrowed down.

My mouth opened, but no words came out. I shrugged my shoulders up around my neck and looked down, "I…" I wiped my hands over my shirt like I had spilled something down it, "I spilled the coffee on my other one. I always have a spare set of clothes anymore."

"Oh." She says. She realizes why, then. "I see."

I nod and smile, trying to cover my little lie up.

"Where is Mr. Locksley?" She asks.

"Oh…he left."

"Oh, well I didn't see him leave. Anyway, I just wanted to bring you more paperwork. But I heard you saying something in here…so I didn't know whether I should come in or not without knocking. You sounded like you were in pain…" She says awkwardly, thinking I must've felt something wrong with the baby or something.

"Right…right. Thanks…" I say, taking the paperwork from her hand and hoping she gets the hint to move along. She did, luckily, and left the room. I walk back over to the bathroom and open the door, smiling and laughing, "Come on out."

He walks out without his shirt on, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat, "Can I have my shirt back now or do I have to walk back out like this?" He teases.

I push at his chest playfully, then proceed to take his shirt off of my shoulders. I hand it back to him and walk over to my shirt that was thankfully lying under my desk where my assistant couldn't see it. He walks towards me as he buttons his shirt back up. I slide mine over my head.

"I guess I'll be going home now. Walking…of course." He says, sounding sarcastically bitter. He leans in to give me a goodbye kiss, but I hold him back by laying my hand on his chest.

"No, we'll take the car." I say, biting at my lips.

"We?" He asks, furrowing his brows.

I nod and take a deep breath, knowing I was wrong before. "Yes. I was thinking that it probably would be best if I stopped working. Just come in like one day a week or something and teach Belle how to do my things."

"And when were you thinking this? Because you've been pretty busy in the last twenty minutes or so…" He says, giving me a wink and wrapping his arms around me.

I shake my head and look down with a smile, wrapping my arms back around him. I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat, "I have been." I say. I suddenly feel the baby kick me hard. She was somewhat agitated in the last twenty minutes or so. She was mad at me. I chuckled and laid my left hand on my stomach, keeping my right one around Robin's neck. I look down between us, "She's moving around."

"I bet she doesn't like us right about now." He jokes.

I shake my head as I continue to smile, "Probably not…"

* * *

**Heh. Heh heh. HEH! So yeah...what'd y'all think? ;) Just some cute fluffiness with a blow up between Robin and Regina :( that was so hard to write. i jsut wanted to cry. lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Love y'all!**

**G.**


	16. Chapter 16- Bad Dreams

**HEEEEY! OH MY GOSH CAN WE JUST TAKE A MOMENT FOR THE OUTLAWQUEEN IN THIS PAST EPISODE!? (3x19)!? GAH! It was so amazing. So many feeeeeels. **

**Anyways.**

**Here's a somewhat fluffy chapter. But BRACE YOURSELVES! Either chapter 17 or 18 is going to have a tragic turn D: So watch out. Be prepared :'(**

**To my reviewers:**

** .7: (using Google Translate) Obrigado! Estou tão feliz que você tenha gostado. By the way, eu estou usando Traduz Google aqui, então eu espero que este está a fazer sentido! Hahaha. O próximo capítulo terá um pouco de buço .. mas este capítulo tem um pouco :) divirta-se! :)**

**Regina fan: RIGHT! GAH**

**Grammar freak: Not exactly sure what you're meaning by this...if you're going to correct my grammar please use good grammar in your comments ;)**

**SoulSinger111: Thanks! Here's your update ;)**

**Enjoy guys!**

**G.**

* * *

I tossed over, throwing the sheets off of me once more. My back faced Robin now. I was sweating and I'm sure I had to be breathing hard. I tried to be as quiet and gentle as I could for the past thirty minutes of me being wide-awake so I wouldn't wake Robin as well, but I don't think it was working too great. I took my hand off of my side and pushed the hair out of my face. I lay my hand back on the small of my back, as that's where I was aching.

I jumped when I felt a hand meet mine – Robin's hand. "Are you okay?" He whispers.

I stay facing the other way and nod, "I can't get comfortable." I whisper back.

He rubs my back gently. It felt good, for once, on my sore back. I didn't mind being touched right now, it was relaxing and soothing. "I'm sorry, my love." He says softly.

I turn over to see his face, looking at the clock on the way over. "I've been up since four." I say, sounding defeated by this child that was causing me so much discomfort.

He places his hand on my belly softly and rubs an open palm over it, "Is she awake or something?"

I shrug, "Yes, but she's not moving around enough to keep me awake. I'm probably the one keeping her awake, honestly."

"Then what's wrong?" He asks softly and genuinely, still rubbing my belly.

I could feel her moving again. Not a lot, but enough that Robin could feel as well. "My back is hurting. And I just don't feel good…I'm hot and sweaty. And now I'm irritated because I haven't hardly gotten any sleep." I whined, feeling the need to cry now as my anger as left me already. "And on top of it, all of these stupid hormones are starting to get to me. One minute I'm angry, the next I'm crying."

He smiles softly, "It's all a part of this experience, dear. I wish I could help you so much." He says, staring deeply into my eyes.

I brush my tongue over my lip and blink my tears back, "I know you do. But if you ever knock me up again, Locksley, can you do it so it's in the winter?" I tease, feeling better now that he had me embraced in his arms.

He pulled me in tighter to him and snuggled me into his chest. He laid his head next to mine and I listened to his breaths. He started to stroke his fingers through my hair, then looks down at me sharply, "My, you are sweating." He says, apparently just realizing that I wasn't over-exaggerating. He smiles at me before he starts to get up onto his knees.

My eyes follow him and I lift my head off of the pillow, "What are you doing?" I ask.

He reaches up to the fan above the bed and turns it on high. It clicks a little, but not too loudly. "There." He says, climbing back into his spot in bed.

"Won't you be cold though?" I ask, furrowing my brow.

He shrugs, "I have blankets. Besides, being close to you…I can feel the heat from your body." He teases, "I think I'll stay warm."

I chuckle softly and tiredly, then snuggle my head back up to his chest. My eyes begin to feel heavy as I hear him start to breathe softly. They were becoming calmer, he was about to fall asleep. I held onto him still, though. I listened to his breathing, then I moved my ear to his chest and listened to his heart beat. I smiled as I let my long fingers slide over his chest softly.

I was just beginning to fall back asleep when the baby kicked. Hard, at that. Robin's eyes shot open and he jerked his body, startling me a bit. "What was that?" He asks, trying to keep his sleepy eyes open. He must've felt the kick, since I was so close to him anyway.

"It was just the baby kicking, go back to sleep." I say in a hushed tone.

We both lay our heads back down on the pillows, still wrapped in each other's arms. About thirty minutes later, I hear the door slowly squeak open. Dim light floods into the room from the hallway and I raise myself up slowly to look over Robin. I see Roland peeking in the door, his lion toy held tightly in his arms. "What is it, dear?" I ask in a whisper.

"I had a bad dream…" He says, guilty to be waking us up, apparently.

I raise myself off the bed the rest of the way, sitting up completely now. I extend my arms and bat my eyes sleepily, trying to stay awake. "Come on…" I whisper.

He comes into the room, shutting the door behind him and waking Robin up. He looked up at me, bewildered, then looked at what I was looking at. "Roland?" He whispers, still dazed.

Roland was walking around to my side of the bed as he looked at Robin, "I had a bad dream, Papa." He says in a soft, nervous voice.

I helped him up onto the bed and he climbed over top of my legs, sliding into the middle between me and Robin. I lay back down and gently caressed my fingers through his dark, curly hair. "It's okay now, Papa and Momma are here." I coo softly.

Robin was already falling back to sleep, but I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep the rest of the night. Between the baby being awake and Roland now sleeping right up against me, making me warmer, there was no way.

Roland rubbed his eyes and yawned, cuddling his lion into him. "I love you, Momma." He whispers softly.

I smile, "I love you too, dear Roland." I reply.

I stare up at the ceiling and flashback to the first day Roland had asked Robin what to call me. When we were still dating, Roland had seen us together a lot. He didn't know whether to call me Madam Mayor or Regina…or anything else. We finally decided on Regina, as Madam Mayor seemed too formal for him. Then a few nights after he had proposed, we were all at the house together and Roland was getting sleepy. I told him he could go sleep his Henry's room, and he wanted me to tuck him in.

_Robin smiles, "Go ahead. That's fine with me." He says._

_Roland gets up and walks to me, and I get up as well and take his little hand in my own. We walk up the stairs, until about halfway up I realize just how sleepy he was. I picked him up into my arms and carried him the rest of the way to Henry's bedroom. I sat him gently down on the bed and leaned over him, smiling as I pushed his hair from his face. "Goodnight, Roland. Sweet dreams." I coo softly._

_He smiles up at me and blinks his heavy eyelids, "Goodnight Momma." He says softly._

_Momma. He just called me momma. I smiled at him and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I walked back down stairs to where Robin was. Henry was with Emma for the night. I sit on the couch and cuddle up beside him, "You'll never guess what Roland just called me." I say, staring forward at the television._

_He looked over at me and put his arm around my neck, resting it on the top of the couch. "What did he say now?" He asked, thinking it was something bad._

_I smile and look down, a little awkwardly. "He called me mom." I say softly, almost still telling myself. I look up at him and smile at his bright blue eyes, staring back down at me._

_"__Oh really?" He asks in a soft manner._

_I nod eagerly, looking back down at my hand in my lap. "He did. Is that…is that okay with you?"_

_"__You are his mother." He says._

_"__But I'm just his step-mother. I love him like my own, but I wouldn't ever want to disrespect his mother." I say, nervously messing with my engagement ring._

_He takes his left arm and wraps it around me, pulling me into his chest. "She would love it that Roland has such a wonderful mother in his life now. She may not be able to be there for him, but you're better with him than I could've ever imagined someone being. You've pretty much been the only mother he's ever known, Regina." He says softly._

_I sigh, "I guess I am." I say, still admiring and moving my ring around. I look at Robin and pull my lips inwards, "Do you think he meant it?"_

_"__Meant what, dear?" Robin asks, pulling me into him a little more._

_"__To call me mom. He was so sleepy…"_

_He chuckled and shook his head a little, smiling down at his lap._

_I furrow my brows, "What?" I ask, changing mood._

_He keeps the same smile as he looks up at me, still shaking his head, "The other day…he asked me if he could call you mom. I said soon, but wait on it a while."_

_"__Why did you tell him to wait?"_

_"__I just wanted to wait until you were okay with it." He pauses and rubs my upper arm with his fingertips, "You're okay with it, right?"_

_"__I'm more than happy that he considers me his mother, Robin." _

I look down at the same little boy, now in between us sleeping sound. He had his toy cuddled up right next to his face. I smiled as I could hear him vaguely snore, then Robin's snore. It was like a symphony in there between them, the clicking of the fan…the clock…everything. There was absolutely no way I would be getting any sleep tonight. I looked at the clock on the nightstand, it was already 5:30 AM. I stayed in bed a little while longer before quietly and slowly getting up, trying my best not to wake Robin and Roland.

I went downstairs and made a cup of coffee, I knew I would be more than needing it for the long day ahead. It was weird, knowing I wasn't going to be going to work. What would I do all day? Roland and Henry go to school. Robin will be here, but what will we be doing?

I sat down on the couch and sipped at my coffee slowly. I was staring blankly at the majestic looking fireplace on the white wall. I snapped my fingers and a fire started inside of the fireplace, I smiled and took another sip of coffee. I listen to the fire crackle slowly as I think. Simply think. There was nothing certain to think about, just everything. After thinking about the baby, then about memories with Roland and Robin and Henry, I began to think of what we would be naming our daughter. We still had plenty of time, but I really wanted to speed the process up. I liked the idea of having another "R" in the house. Would Regan be the name? I just wasn't sure. I loved the way it sounded, but couldn't decide if that was a name a queen's daughter would have.

After I finished my coffee, I laid it down on the side table and sat my hands on my stomach without realizing it. I leaned back on the couch and curled my legs up onto the cushion underneath me. I instinctively started rubbing my fingertips softly over the top of my stomach. It felt soothing and relaxing, and finally she had calmed down. I smile as I feel her kick lightly, almost tiredly, "Go to sleep, baby girl." I coo in a hushed tone.

My breathing became soft and easy, and my eyes began to grow heavier and heavier. Eventually, I dozed off.

* * *

_"__Daniel?" I call out, confused and slightly bewildered._

_He smiles as he lays the black, leather saddle down on a holder. He walks up to me nonchalantly and kisses me on the lips, long and hard. "Hello, my love. How are you feeling tonight?" He asks, leaning his forehead on mine and places two hands on each side of my stomach._

_I pull away as I furrow my brow. He looks at me, completely confused. I look down at where his hands were…on my swollen stomach. "What's going on?" I ask, coming out sounding nervous and scared._

_He looks up at me again, still confused, "Regina? What do you mean?"_

_"__You…you're dead." I state, starting to slowly walk back as I stare into his eyes. They glimmered when I looked into them, he looked real. He felt real. But he was dead._

_"__Regina…I'm most certainly alive. What has gotten into you?" He asks with a forced chuckle._

_I shake my head and bite at both of my lips, "No…this can't be real." I say, backing up from his embrace._

_He steps forward with each of my backwards steps, laying his hands on my stomach again, "What are you talking about, my love? I've always been…alive?"_

_I look down and shake my head, batting my eyes, "Where's Robin?"_

_"__Who's Robin?"_

_"__My husband!"_

_"__Regina, I'm your husband!" He says, raising his voice slightly out of utter confusion. "And this is our child…" He says, laying them on my stomach once more._

_"__No…no…that's impossible. Mother killed you!"_

_"__Your mother? She never even knew we were running away together. You know all of this. Are you feeling okay?"_

_I grab my forehead, suddenly feeling lightheaded. "No…" I mumble._

_He takes me by the shoulder and lays his hand on my back, guiding me over to a small room attached in the stables. "Here, lie down for a while."_

_I sit down on the edge of the bed, still holding my head. "Where are we?"_

_"__We're at home…" He says, rubbing his fingers through my hair to push it from my face._

_"__Home?"_

_"__The apartment on the end of the stables, dear. Where we've always lived…" He says, tilting his head down at me._

_I grab the bottom of my very large stomach. It seemed larger now than before, "Ah!" I yelp._

_He immediately comes down to my level and starts stroking my stomach. I look at him uncomfortably before yelping and grabbing my stomach again. "What's wrong, Regina?"_

_"__I think…I think I'm going into labor."_

_He smiles, "It's about time! Almost a week late!" He says, standing up straight and eagerly going to the corner of the room where a make-shift bag sets. He picks it up and slings it over his shoulder. He takes a woman's cloak off of the coat rack and hands it to me, "Here you go, my dear. It's cold out."_

_I reluctantly take it into my hands, studying it carefully. This was my cloak. I yelp and grip the bottom of my stomach again, falling back onto the bed. _

_"__Regina! Regina…we have to get to the doctor's house. Okay? Just…wait…"_

_I was breathing hard. A sweated mess already. I yell out in pain as I grip the bottom of my stomach._

_"__Regina!" He yells, shaking me now, "Regina! Stop! Regina…"_

My eyes fly open as I see Robin standing eye level with me. His hand gripping my shoulder, and his face wore a worried expression. "Regina, are you okay? What was going on?" He asks nervously.

I grab my head again and lean my elbow onto the arm of the chair. I close my eyes and slowly open them, "I guess I was just dreaming." I say, "I didn't even know I went to sleep."

He rubs my shoulder and upper arm gently, "You did. It's almost nine o'clock in the morning, now." He pauses and looks deeply into my eyes, "Regina, what happened in your dream?" He asks softly, yet inquisitively.

I bit my bottom lip, I didn't want to tell him. I didn't even know why I was thinking about Daniel, let alone dreaming about him. "Nothing…it was nothing…"

"Regina, you were yelling out and sounded like you were in pain. _What _was going on?" He asks again, sounding more stern.

I stare into his eyes and study each one intently. I had never really told him much about Daniel, just the very basics. "It was Daniel. He was in my dream."

"What was happening? Why were you yelling?"

"I was going into labor." I say reluctantly, not looking at him now.

He raises a brow, "Where was I?"

I pause and look up at him slowly. I shake my head and soften my eyes, "You weren't there. Daniel was…" I pause as I can't seem to speak the words I needed to.

"Was what?" He asks, rubbing my arm.

"He was…he was my husband. It was his child that was about to be born." I said, looking down again as tears came to my eyes.

He immediately sees that this subject was troubling me. He wraps his arms around me, burying my head into his chest. "It's okay. It was just a dream." He says, gently rocking us back and forth. After a few moments of silence and quiet sniffles, he pulls me away from him softly and studies my eyes, "Regina…what happened…to him?" He asks. Tears again. More tears. I look away and take a deep breath as a tear rolls down my cheek. He takes my hand and squeezes it tightly, "You can tell me, my love. It won't change anything, it will help you though." He says softly.

I breathe hard again and look back at him, "My mother killed him, as you know. The king had proposed to me, but I didn't want to marry him. I was in..in love with Daniel. I had imagined spending the rest of my life with him." I stopped and stared into my lap, watching his thumb rub over the back of my hand, "That night…I had asked him to marry me. We could run away from this…run away from me having to go into a forced marriage. But Snow White told my secret." I pause and look back at him, "You know the rest." I say, biting at the inside of my lip.

He softly brushes my hand with his palm, "Do you still wish he was here?"

"Over you?"

He nods.

I scoot forward immediately on the couch and stay only an inch away from his face, looking into his bright blue eyes, "Robin, I would never choose anyone over you. Even if Daniel was back…" I pause and blink tears away, "Even if he was back, it wouldn't change anything. We're still a family now, Robin. You're my soul mate. My true love…everything. I couldn't live life without you, Robin." I say, finishing with another tear gliding down my soft cheek.

He takes his hand and cups my cheek, wiping his thumb under my eye, "Regina dear…I love you. So much…" He says, leaning in for a kiss.

I closed my eyes as I felt his warm lips against mine. I smiled through the kiss, wishing he would never leave. I remembered the first time we had kissed, he was shocked that I did it. We had even gotten caught by Henry, once…later on he recalled it as "dad and mom 'swapping spit' in the hall". We'll never forget that remark.

He pulls softly away from me, a smile on his face as large as my own smile. "And I love Henry as well. And Roland…and," He pauses and looks down at my stomach, placing his free hand on the side of it and rubbing gently, "And this little one." He says, smiling softly and chuckling just barely.

I take a deep, relieved breath as I felt better now. The dream wasn't real. I knew I would have Robin with me forever. I look down and tuck my hair behind my ear. I lay my hand on top of his hand and smiled, "We still need a name for her, you know."

He nods slowly, "I know…we need to get on that."

"Have you thought of any names?" I ask.

He slides his hand down my stomach and lets it slide off. He sits onto the couch beside me and takes me in his arms, "I've been thinking about the name you said in the hospital. Regan." He pauses and smiles at me, nodding his head slowly, "I like that name." He says, smiling cheekily.

"You do?"

He nods. I smile.

"We'll think on it." I say, brushing my fingers through his messy hair.

He smiles and leans down to kiss me, I close my eyes once more.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SO FWUFFY :3 yay. okay. so brace yourselves like i said because the next few chapters=broken hearts. most likely...:O**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I didn't hardly get any reviews on Chapter 15...**

**please give me ideas and suggestions as to what you'd like to see in the story! **

**Much love,**

**G. :)**


	17. Chapter 17- Electric Rain

**Hey :) okay so this chapter is super long and you're gonna like freak out. eek. **

**Also, news! I have a *mystery* guest writer coming on the next chapter! I'M SO EXCITED THOUGH BECAUSE SHE'S AMAZING! :D**

**To my reviewers: **

**Well okay I'm not doing this tonight because y'all were amazing (and this is totally a stupid move on my behalf) and reviewed like crazy...but I don't have time to answer y'all. BUT to all who gave me prompts... THANK YOU! I'm going to be using some of them most likely. They're all very logical ideas! C: **

**Enjoyyyy!**

**G.**

* * *

"Mom?" I hear Henry's voice say.

My eyes fluttered open, I looked at the ceiling above me and realized I was no longer on the couch. I turned over in the bed to see Henry standing in my doorway, "What is it, dear?" I ask sleepily, extending an arm for him to come lay next to me.

He walks in the room further and climbs in the bed beside me, snuggling up into my arm. "Dad told me to let you know that he and Roland went to the grocery store. We were out of bacon." He pauses and looks up at me with a silly smirk, "And he knows how much you like your morning bacon." He teases.

I playfully push at his chest with my hand, "You're silly." I tease. Just then I heard the door open, along with Roland's small voice. "They must be home."

"Yep." Henry says.

I slowly slide my legs over the edge of the bed, caressing my stomach. I had eighteen more weeks today, but I already felt huge. Maybe I should stop with the bacon?

No.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, as always in the morning. I waited for Henry and we walked downstairs.

Robin turns to me from the counter as he was taking things out of paper bags, "Good morning, love." He says, smiling.

I walk over to him with my robe flowing behind me. I reach up and give him a kiss, "Good morning."

"We went to get some breakfast. We were somehow completely out of bacon!" Robin says.

I look over at Henry and give him a sarcastic smile, he smiles back. I go to the refrigerator and grab the milk, then pour a few glasses of it.

"Mom, I don't really want milk, it doesn't-"

"Henry, quit trying to get out of drinking milk. You're thirteen years old, don't you think you should learn by now?" I say playfully.

He sighs in defeat and takes the glass, along with a few others to the table.

After Robin so kindly fixed us breakfast, we all ate and got dressed. We gathered back in the living room, as it was a Saturday and no one had anything better to do than sit around.

"I don't feel good, mommy." Roland says, holding his stomach tightly.

I look over at him and stick my lower lip out, "What's wrong, dear?"

"My belly hurts." He replies sadly.

I extend my arms to him and let him come sit by me on the couch. He cuddles up on my lap, pushing against my stomach. I stroke his hair softly, then check to see if he has a fever. "You don't feel hot…that's good." I say concerned.

Suddenly, Henry grabs his stomach out of an act of pain. "Ah!" He yelps.

"Henry? What's wrong?" I ask nervously, strain in my tone.

"My stomach!" He manages to say.

"Robin…go feel him. See if he's hot!"

Robin does as he's told and walks towards Henry, feeling his forehead. "He's burning up!" He announces.

I feel Roland's forehead again, realizing his body temperature seemed to have dramatically changed. "What's going on? He's hot too!"

I look back at Robin, "Something's wrong with them, Regina. We need to get them to a doct-" He's interrupted by a wave of pain. He buckles in half, grabbing his stomach.

"Robin?!" I yell out, clearly nervous and confused. I had no idea what was going on, why were they suddenly all sick? Was I going to get sick as well?

My question was suddenly answered as a nauseating feeling rushed over me. I looked down at Roland and realized he was out in my arms. I look at Henry, he's draped over the chair, limp and out as well. I see Robin slowly fading out of it, he falls to the ground.

"Robin!" I yell out, you could hear the terror in my voice. "Robin! Wake up!" I yell.

I began to feel sleepy suddenly. My body was relaxing, and soon I was out as well.

* * *

_FLASHBACK . _

"Ursula, let's settle this some other way!" Rumple yells, trying to calm the sea witch down.

She only tightened the dagger up against Belle's throat, "You're not getting out of this, Rumplestiltskin. Hand over your dagger, and I'll let your little…_woman_ go." She says derogatively.

"No! Please." Rumple begs, seeing the scared look on Belle's face.

"Rumple, no. You need to live…you need to help Regina…go find her! Don't hand the dagger over, Rumple…don't!" She begs him.

Ursula tightens her own dagger up against the bookworm's throat, "Hush, you. The Dark One will do as he pleases." She says in her ear, slowly smiling back up at Rumple. Her expression was deranged and bewildered, bloodthirsty and ready for revenge on Regina after she put her in jail.

Rumple thrusts his dagger into the air, trying to make Ursula fly backwards.

"Uh uh, imp. That magic doesn't work on me, remember? I'm of the sea…" She says, now showing all of her teeth as though she was smiling. Though it was a cross between a sneer.

Rumple shakes his head nervously, looking at Belle in her saddened state. He finally throws the dagger at the ground, letting it land next to Ursula's tentacle. "Ahh, good boy." She says, letting Belle go.

Belle immediately plunges herself toward the dagger to take it out of the ground, but Ursula catches her and throws her back. Rumple starts to run after her, only to be stopped by an invisible leash attaching him to that dagger. Ursula lets out a maniacal laugh and Rumple turns around.

"Now…we're going to get my revenge on Regina."

* * *

_FLASHBACK . _

Ursula makes Rumple walk to his shop, bringing him to the cabinet where he kept all of his potions. She told him which curse she was ready to enact, resulting in Rumple grabbing all of the right liquids and magical properties for this horrid curse.

They stand behind the grocery, waiting for Robin and Roland to come back outside. As Ursula sees them walking merrily through the parking lot, she gives Rumple the cue. He snaps his fingers and the bag in Robin's hand momentarily glows. Rumple successfully placed the potion into the gallon of milk that set in the bag, regretting that he had to do this.

"Why are you doing this to her, Ursula? Because she wouldn't give her family up for you?" Rumple asks, clenching his teeth together.

"Something _you _must've taught her!" She snaps at him. She swallows hard and takes a deep breath, "No. The little brat…yes, actually. She wouldn't give her children up for _my _happiness! She owes it to me!" She yells.

"Why on any realm does that woman owe anything to you?" Rumple snaps.

"Because," Ursula sneers, "I can't take it out on my…_Baby Sister…"_

"Baby sister?" Rumple asks, raising a brow.

"Cora, you fool." Ursula strokes her legs, changing it into one tentacle momentarily, "Don't you see the family resemblance?" She teases.

* * *

My eyes slowly unglue from each other. A long, quiet moan escapes my lips as I try to move, but a stiff feeling rushes over me. I sit up and move my head to each side, slowly gaining my senses. Where was I?

I look around for Robin, Roland, and Henry. I didn't see them. I look behind me at where I was and see the long, dirt trail road stretching out behind me. It looks vaguely familiar, though, as if I had been here before.

I slowly get up from the ground and go to brush myself off, only to realize I was in different clothing. "What…" I mumble, dazed and confused.

I was wearing a deep red dress that went down to the ground. My cleavage was showing immensely, being trimmed with bright, shiny diamonds in the dress. I quickly snap my head to the left when I hear something, but nothing was there. I was smacked in the face by my long hair.

A wave of worry gushed over me when I came to the realization of where I was – the Enchanted Forest.

I turn around and almost yell out for the boys, but decide I probably shouldn't. Why was I even here? More importantly, who brought me here?

I turned the palm of my hand up in the air and closed my eyes. I concentrated hard on Henry, trying to pull up where he was. I open my eyes when I hear leaves rustle in the vision on my hand. I smile when I see him walking through the forest. The smile quickly turns into a frown when I see him alone. I then try to imagine Robin and Roland, but neither of them were coming up. I snapped my fingers and Henry was standing in front of me.

"Oh Henry!" I say, extending my arms for a hug.

He runs to me and holds me tightly. I lay my head on top of his, "What happened, Mom? Where are we?"

I pause for a moment before I straighten myself up and look down at him. I stroke his hair gently and stare into his confused eyes, "Henry, we're in the Enchanted Fore-"

"The Enchanted Forest?! Why?!" He interrupts.

"I-I don't know, Henry. I'm just as lost as you in this situation." I say frantically. I hear a loud pop of thunder and look up into the sky; it has turned a dark purple since I woke. "Henry…we need to take cover. Now." I say, grabbing him by the shoulders and walking us to any kind of shelter I could possibly find.

It began to rain, then it was down pouring. Every time the rain hit it felt like a shock of electricity. I wasn't sure who was doing this, but it most certainly was not any regular rainstorm in this realm.

We were now running as fast as I could, pushing Henry in front of me so he stayed in my sight. "Over there!" I yell, pointing to the right and in front of him at a cave. We rush over there and take shelter under the damp, dark cave. I produced a ball of fire into my hand, letting it light up the cave. I look around me as Henry takes his sopping wet cloak off. "I'm sure this is the way you always imagined being here, isn't it?" I ask sarcastically.

He lays his coat on the ground in a pile. I see this and go pick it up, laying it out flat. "Thanks mom." He mumbles.

I raise a brow at him and kiss him on his forehead, "Welcome." I say, smirking. I go further into the cave, my hand stretched in front of me so I could see. "Do you have any idea where the other two are, Henry?"

He shakes his head, rubbing his cold arms, "No…I was alone when I woke up."

I bit at my lips, "I was too. I just hope that doesn't mean Roland is alone as well."

* * *

"Mommy? Daddy?" Roland calls out sheepishly, stumbling up from the hard ground. "Daddy?!" He yells, sounding more nervous. He walks toward the nearest tree and looks up the trunk of it. He remembers when Robin taught him how to climb a tree to look up in the sky for the Merry Men, in case he ever got separated from them.

He did as Robin had once told him, climbing up the large pine tree. He struggled to make it halfway, but to his advantage there was a small limb outstretching just a few more steps up. He climbed up and wrapped his tiny hand around the limb, pulling himself up higher. He finally got to the height to where he could reach out and sit on the limb, just to take a break. He was nowhere near high enough to see out over the forest. He leans back against the trunk of the tree, holding his hands steady on the limb beneath him. He made the mistake of looking down and immediately became worried, but he looked back out across the forest and tried to forget. He sighs as he felt like crying, "Where are you, mommy and daddy?" He whispers.

* * *

"Can't you just find him like you did me, mom?" Henry asks.

I sit down on the large rock placed in the cave. "No, it wasn't working on him. Or your father, for that matter. I don't know why."

"Have you tried again? Maybe you were just nervous or something?"

I glared at him, wondering when he became such a magic know-it-all. I huffed and tried again, placing my palm upwards just as before. I concentrated hard on Roland, but nothing was coming up.

"Think hard, mom." He says, walking over toward me.

"I am, Henry." I snap, getting somewhat irritated with him acting older than his age.

He leans his hand over on my leg, bending down to look at my hand. Suddenly, the image pops up above my palm. "How did you just…" I say confusedly, knowing Henry didn't have magic.

He shrugs, "I don't- _what _is he doing?!"

I look back at my hand and gasp at the sight in front of me. Roland was sitting on the tree limb, "Oh my…" My voice trails off as I start thinking about bringing him here. Suddenly, he slips off the limb and starts plummeting to the ground. I frantically snap my fingers, hoping my magic wouldn't fail me now.

I open my eyes and look up in front of me. Fortunately, Roland was standing right there in front of me. Unharmed; no scratches, no bruises…nothing. "Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you're okay!" I practically yell at him.

He runs into my arms for a hug, "Mommy! What's going on?" He asks childishly.

I pull him away from my body and he sits on my lap, "I don't know, baby. I don't know what's happening or where your father is…I don't know." Suddenly I remember that Henry helped me find Roland…maybe he can do the same for Robin. "Henry, touch my arm again. See if I can find him."

He does as he's told and wraps his fingers around my arm. I concentrate on Robin again, trying to bring him back without looking to see where he is first. My eyes were held shut so tightly that my whole face began to hurt. My body was trembling, and Henry was gripping hard onto my arm. Finally, I see him and snap my fingers, hoping I could bring him there.

"Regina!" I hear his voice shout from the edge of the cave. I open my eyes and see him running towards me. His arms wrap around me and pulls me up from the rock, kissing my lips deeply.

I chuckle as I pull away, "I'm so glad you're safe, dear." I say in a low voice, feeling okay now that he was here. Now that everyone was back with me.

"Yes…yes, I am." He says, running his fingers over both sides of my head, slicking my tied back hair back even more. He leans in and kisses me again, putting his all into it.

I hear the two young boys make sounds as though their tongues were hanging out of their mouths. I opened my eyes with my lips still locked onto Robin's to see my assumptions were correct. I smiled on his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck, returning what I had as well.

"Okay okay!" Henry exclaims, "This is as bad as the time at Granny's!"

I pulled away and Robin and I were both chuckling, trying to grab a breath of air. I bent over and sat back down on the rock, "We're sorry…for that…" I say, looking sheepishly up at Robin.

He winks at me.

"Soooo…" Henry says, "When are we going to go see the castles? I want to go to your castle, mom. And then I want to go to Snow White's and see Emma's room and-"

"Henry, it's in ruins." I interrupt as kindly as possible.

"I still want to see it! And I want to see where you lived and-" He paused and gasped, "And _please_ can we go see where my dad lived?!"

"He never lived there-"

"And then I want to go to the stables and-"

"_Henry!"_ I snap. "This isn't a vacation! We need to get home!" I yell, losing my poise momentarily.

He looks at me, a little hurt. "Why can't we at least go see those things?"

I bury my face into my hand. Robin rubs my shoulder, "Henry, we'll be able to do those another time, hopefully. We need to find a way to get back home for now."

"Why? Isn't this what you wanted after the curse broke? To come back here and be…be _queen_?" He asks me.

"Henry Mills, I will not put up with this. Go to your-" I pause and retort that statement, "Go get some firewood." I say.

He huffs and rolls his eyes, crossing his arms as he turns to walk out of the cave.

"Take Roland as well!" Robin yells out after him. Roland runs to Henry and they walk out of the cave. Robin turns back to me and kneels down in front of me, "Regina, I know that he's…that he stresses you…sometimes. But he's growing up. He's been through a lot lately, nonetheless. For now, just let it slide. Let him get back to the old Henry."

"Will he ever be the old Henry, though? Robin…he lived with Emma for a long time. I think part of him still wants to be with her."

"He is with her on weekends, Regina. You're still rightfully his mother." He says softly.

I hated it when I just wanted to be mad at him and all he does is try to cheer me up. I loved him for it, but hated it. It made it hard to stay mad at him.

His eyes gaze down to my stomach. The dress was pretty tight over it, but this is what I was wearing the last time I was in the Enchanted Forest, therefore what I came back in. He lays his hands on each side of my stomach, "You need to relax, dear. It's not good for you or her to be stressed."

My shoulders slump over. He was right again. "Why must you always end up being right?"

He smiles playfully proud, "I just…am." He says.

I gently push his shoulder back in a playful manner. "We need to find out who did this."

"Yes, we do." He says, becoming serious now. "And we need to go out and look for others."

"_After_…this rain storm passes." I look at him with a confused, scrunched expression, "Did the rain feel peculiar to you?" I ask.

He nods, "I thought it was only me. Like…electricity?" He asks.

I nod as well, "That's not normal. Whoever cast this curse did that purposely to try and give us a clue as to who they are."

He bites his upper lip, trying to think of everyone who would've done this to us. "Who has the power of electricity, though? I mean…I can't really think of any well-known sorceresses that possess something like that."

"I think it has something more to do with the rain than anything." I say, looking down as I think. "I don't know…I'm just really confused on this whole subject, honestly. Why would anyone just curse us to the Enchanted Forest? For no _known_ reason?"

Robin gives a demeaning look to me. I shake my head, not understanding why he was giving me that expression. "Regina…dear." He laughs and shakes his head, "You have a _lot _of enemies…remember?"

I bite my lip and cross my arms over my stomach, looking away sharply from him. I stare over into the corner.

"Regina, are you really going to take that the wrong way? You know you do! I mean…for goodness sakes, you made enemies with Tinkerbell at one point in your life."

I huff and roll my eyes, "It was her fault." I mumble.

He grabs both of my hands into his hands, "But without her, you probably wouldn't have given me a chance. Now would you?"

After a moment to think on it, I reluctantly shake my head. He was right…(Again)…I probably wouldn't have given this common thief two looks. Unless they were snobby looks. "Anyway. Let's go see if we can find any others."

He agreed and we both got up. We walked out of the cave, hand in hand. I looked around for Henry, but saw Roland instead. "Boys, get inside. I need to put a protection spell on it so no one can get in."

Roland picks up the remaining sticks at his feet and Henry walks from behind the tree with a few good sized logs in his hands. They walk inside and throw the sticks and logs down in a pile. I throw a fireball onto the wood so it would stay warm for them.

"Roland, you know how to contact me if you need me. Climb into the tree and call out our…_special call._ Okay?" Robin says.

Roland nods and I give Robin a death glare. "You _told _him to climb the tree?"

"What tree?" Robin asks, clearly confused.

"Never mind." I snap, dropping the subject.

We walk out of the cave and I wave my hand in front of me, casting the spell over the entrance of the cave. Henry and Roland wave at us through the invisible wall blocking us, we wave and begin to walk away. As we trudged through the forest, I began growing very tired and weary. "I need to sit for a second, Robin." I say, slightly embarrassed that I didn't have the energy to continue.

He nods and leads us to a stump. I sit down on it and lean my elbows on my knees. "The forest is awfully wet. It must have been raining like this for days now."

I nod in agreement. "Must have." I say breathlessly.

He kneels down beside me and rubs my back, "Are you feeling okay, other than being tired?"

I shake my head, trying to focus down at my lap. "I feel dizzy and lightheaded."

"Do you need some water or something?" Robin asks.

"I… I don't know." I say. "I just need to shake it off…" I swallow hard, knowing that there wasn't going to be much shaking off here. I blinked as I tried to focus on one spot, trying to stop the world from spinning so heavily. My chest heaves as I feel trouble catching my breath. Suddenly, a pain shoots through my rib cage and I try to muffle my yelp with my hand over my mouth.

Robin grabs my back and steadies me in his hands, "Regina, dear…are you okay? What's wrong?"

I grab my ribs under my arm, my teeth were clenched so tight that my jaws were aching. "AH! I don't know...what's going on…" I manage to say between trying to get breaths.

"We need to find a doctor or something." Robin says frantically.

"Robin, we've been through the whole damned forest, I don't think we'll be finding anyone _let alone _a doctor!" I snap viciously, the pain was striking through me like a dagger in my chest. I squeeze Robin's hand tightly as another pain rolls around my whole rib cage. "Just…lay me on the ground." I command, still in pain.

He gently scoops his arms under my back and lays me on the ground. I stretch out just as another pain rips through me, resulting in me buckling in half. "Regina, breathe…" He says out of instinct, being the only thing he knew to tell me.

"I can't…AH!" I yell again, arching my back and digging my head into the ground below me. I gasped for air again as I held tightly onto my left side. The baby was moving around ebulliently and kicking me harder than before. I could feel the more pain and nerves that I felt, she grew more and more uneasy.

* * *

"Roland, hand me some logs please. The fire needs more wood." Henry says, kneeling on one knee beside the fire, prodding it with a long stick. He didn't hear an answer from his younger brother, rather he just felt a log touch his back. He looked over his shoulder at it and grabbed the other end of it, "Thanks-" He stopped and his eyes widened. He gasped as he realized that the hand on the other end was purple. He followed the arm up and looked at this woman's face. The rest of her wasn't purple, but half of her arm was. "Wh-who are you?" He stammers.

"You don't know me, dear boy. You've never met me, even. But your brother over there," She turns around and looks into the corner where Roland is squirming, his mouth was tied with a gag and his hands and feet were bound together. "He probably remembers me…" Her lips curl into a large, devious smile. She lets out a booming laugh, then pushes the log onto Henry's shoulder hard. He struggles to not fall into the fire.

"How did you get in here?" He asks nervously, sitting back on his hands and looking up at this ferocious woman. His breaths were heavy and uneven, his heart was pounding like it could pop from his chest any moment.

She lets out a huff, almost like a laugh, then shrugs one shoulder and buries her chin into it. She bats her eyes at Henry and tries to seem innocent, "Your mommy might want to check the rest of the cave next time before she seals you in here." She says in a low, demeaning tone.

Henry immediately bolts up to his feet upon remembering what Regina said about this spell. No one can get in, but they can get out. He rushes to the entrance of the cave and smacks up against an invisible wall. He stumbles backwards as he brings his hand up to his throbbing head.

"Ah ah, young boy. You must know that every time someone tampers with a sorceresses spell, it sends a roaring pain through that sorceresses body, right?" She asks, raising a sarcastic eyebrow. Henry shakes his head and she laughs once more, "Well, I tampered with it…you tried to break it…therefore, she's probably in more pain right now than I could ever inflict." She smiles devilishly, "All thanks to her son."

* * *

"AH!" I scream in pain. It was only getting worse, and there was nothing I could do about it. I had already tried magic and that just made it worse.

"What could be doing this, Regina?"

I slam my head against the ground as my chest heaves. I snap my eyes shut and try to think as hard as I can. "The spell." I mumble. My eyes fly open and I try to sit up, only to be met with another ripping pain. "The…spell…someone's messed with it, Robin." I said, feeling dizzier than before. "Someone's in there." I murmur, growing more and more tired by the second. My eyes were becoming heavier and much harder to keep open, "Go find them…"

"No. I can't leave you here. I can't!" He yells, mostly from being nervous. She tilts her head over at him and raises her hand to his cheek, trying to smile at him. "Regina, I can't leave you here. This will not happen! Not again!" He says, referring to the time Marian was sick.

"Go…Robin…" I manage to say, closing my eyes.

He shook my shoulders, "No! Regina!" He leans over my body quickly and then sits back up, "Regina!" He yells. He shakes his head and reluctantly gets up, knowing that I was still breathing, just not in this world currently. My breathing became calmer as I fell into a deep slumber, I saw nothing but black. The last thing I heard were his footsteps leaving me and I tried to smile, only to be knocked out before I could.

* * *

Robin walked to the cave deep in the forest, not knowing why exactly. He couldn't get rid of the spell surrounding the entrance. But he walked there anyway, hoping to find his two boys sitting happily in the cave, completely unharmed. When he reached the entrance, he found that the fire was lit and burning hot, but he couldn't see Roland or Henry. He walks up as close as he can, and finally spots a shadow; one much larger than either of the boys'. He focuses in on who it was and finally sees her well enough. He recognizes the glowing shell she wore, and he now saw the purple hand. "Ursula." He whispers. He beat on the enchantment to try and get through, but all it did was make Ursula realize he was there.

She glided up to the entrance and met him there, she tried to choke him with her magic but failed, due to the fact that this spell acted like a wall. A shield. She huffed and went back to the boys that were wrapped in the corner. She pointed to them and began to act like she was strangling them. Robin fell to his knees as he watched this sight, then quickly realized she was only threatening to do so. He needed Regina. And he needed her right now.

He rose to his feet quickly and sprinted back to the spot where Regina was. He finally found her, not laying in the same spot she was in before. He approached her and laid his hand nervously on her back, "Regina! Ursula…she's back…she has the boys!"

Regina whips her head around quickly, the ponytail following. "Who the hell are you?" She asks, eyes narrowed in on his.

Robin's mouth drops open. "Regina…it's me! Robin!" He answers frantically.

"Oh, the Prince of Thieves? The one who is _wanted _in this forest? If I were you, I wouldn't be so idiotic as to show my face in these woods. _Especially _around the _Queen._

He gasped, realizing she really didn't remember him. He threw his hand to his forehead and took a deep breath, trying to figure out what he was going to do next. He leaned in quickly to kiss her. True loves kiss breaks all curses.

She quickly batted him away with one swift movement of her hand, calling on her magic. It threw him to the ground, he landed with a thud. "I don't know why you think that was called for, Outlaw, but it most certainly wasn't. And now you'll just get even _more _time in a cell." She pauses and laughs, "Have fun."

* * *

**THAT WAS INTENSE! And Ursula is back! D: Oh no. I told you guys to be ready for some tragedies D: **

**Warning for the next chapter: You probably will cry if you're a legit hardcore OutlawQueen shipper. Like. Hard. Sad. Bye. **

**And my AMAZING guest writer is coming in to write this next chapter. I'm so psyched! Hahaha. She is going to play this witchy side of Regina so well. She always does! :D**

**BE EXCITED! Review please and tell me your thoughts! I practically thrive off of your ideas and prompts and things like that. Plus, I just like knowing that you read it! So again, please review :)**

**Thanks!**

**Much love,**

**G.**


	18. Chapter 18- Arrow

**GUYS GUYS GUYS I'M IN LOVE WITH THIS CHAPTER! My amazing friend wrote the Regina/Robin scenes. She's seriously the best Regina I've ever RP'd with, and when I knew I was going to be doing this scene (angry Regina) I knew that I had to get her to write it. **

**So are you ready to find out who the mystery writer is?! Who is she you may ask? **

**Fanfic: mikaelaaleseouat**

**Instagram: evilregalouat and/or ouatevilregal**

**You should probably go thank her...:) She's a sweetie! All Regina/Robin scene credit goes to her. I wrote only the Henry pieces.**

**To my reviewers:**

**LilNewbornVamp: Oh just wait for it :P IT'S SO ANGSTY HERE! Mwahhahaha. Like I said...my friend wrote it...blame her! Lol. Jk don't blame her...I'm unfortunately the one who thought this sadness up. She just put it into amazing words :P**

**Sandra: Indeed she is...back and bitchier than ever! Whoop whoop :)**

**Lparrillaevilqueen: RIGHT! Gah.**

**evilregal01: I knowwww :'(**

**SoulSinger111: Right? It's so sad but it's one of those things where you want more :P lol**

**Guest: She lost her memory because when ursula tampered with the spell, it knocked her out. She hasn't "magically" lost her memory, it's like when you wake from a coma or something like that. Along those lines, more of. It's going to take more than magic to wake her up from this memory loss. So even true loves kiss is going to...well...I can't say too much ;)**

**Guest 2 (other language speaker): I would love to reply to your review but I can't. I simply don't know what it says. Please, for future reference, reply in English as that is the only language i know. Sorry.**

**ivorypink123: If you need a pick-me-up...go read my other story "The Missing Year" or "Week by Week". They're both fluffy c: hahaha.**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! **

**Enjoy!**

**G.**

* * *

Robin looked at me as if I had gone positively mad. I'm suddenly hit with a horrible smell that was unlike anything I've ever encountered…forest. "Of course, you can't even have the decency to bath eat least." I hiss, gritting my teeth as I begin to walk down the forest pathway in a heated fury. He was truly revolting, making me hate him in every way I possibly could.

"Regina, listen to me." Robin pleaded with me as I stormed off in an angry huff, him following only steps behind.

My anger was reaching the point of no return. Spinning quickly on my heels, my nostrils flaring as my lip curled. "It's your Majesty." I snap with that cold, heartless tone everyone had grown to fear. A vile click of my tongue against my beautifully white teeth as I felt my whole being light on fire as if a burning blaze, "How dare you speak to me like that, you incompetent thief! Don't you know who I am?!" I seethe with such a dark and hatred bloodlust.

"Re- Your Majesty, if I may spe-" Robin began to say with a disheartened tone before I cut him off.

"No! You don't get to speak!" I snap viciously. "You think you can walk up to me and speak to me as if you have a right, you're nothing more than a worthless man who's wanted for stealing from me." My bright brown eyes had shifted a shade darker and went maniacally wide as I nearly ripped him to shreds with stinging, skin shredding and heart piercing words. My right hand flies upwards sending Robin high in the air and dangling him there.

"M'lady, please…" He struggled to speak and I simply laugh crudely as he struggles to breathe.

My veins coursing with fire of pure, heated anger, I begin to squeeze my fingers…choking the _pathetic _man they call "Robin Hood".

Grasping his throat as he began to flail, squirming and writhing for any gasp of air he could possibly find.

Something deep inside of my stomach kicks me hard, causing an excruciating amount of pain to rip from my stomach and up through my throat. Robin dropping instantly as I clutch my horribly enlarged bump, leaning forward and trying to breathe. I clench my teeth shut as the ripping pain continued as the life in my stomach kept kicking me violently. A rippling scream of utter pain left my vibrant red lips as I feel the pressure building inside of me…_oh my gosh…it's a baby! I can't be having a baby._

Robin was quick to his feet already in my proximity as he moved closer to my nearly crumpled form. The pained expression written across his face. Wait, was he hurting because I was? No. It was probably because I just tried to kill him…that bastard.

"Re- Your Majesty, are you alright?" Robin asks, placing an arm on my shoulder apprehensively. I slap his hand away and twist it, ignoring the brutal, death defying pain. Robin was much more agile than I had anticipated, grabbing my wrist and pulling me against his chest. "I didn't want to have to do this, m'lady." He says calmly, though his breathing had grown heavier as his chest pushes against my back. His arm wrapped around my throat to keep me locked with him, being incredibly careful to not harm me or the thing growing inside of my stomach. Why did it feel almost okay?

I struggle against him. "You have no idea who you're dealing with." I hiss, raising my hand again and gripping him by the throat with magic. He let go almost instantaneously.

The baby stopped kicking, thank magic, allowing me to return to my evil moniker. Robin struggled in the air as he held his throat. I simply gave a devilish chuckle, "You're a fool to think you can defeat me, Robin Hood." I hiss, tightening my fingers into a fist to the point where they were turning white.

"That…" Robin began to choke, trying to speak, "Baby…is…'He coughed, I loosened my grip enough to where he could finish, still smiling devilishly victorious. "Ours." Robin finished with a raspier tone.

My pulse rushed as my heart leaped out of my chest. Bright brown eyes widening as my vibrant red lips part into a gasp. He's lying. He has to be lying…right? I drop him instantly a take a step back. "You're lying!" I snap, feeling threatened and tricked.

Robin crashed into the dirt and groaned in pain, rolling over on his back and wincing, "Why…would I lie about something…like that, your Majesty?" He asked through gritted teeth and a hissing tongue.

* * *

"Looks like _mummy _isn't here to protect you, _little boy._" Ursula taunts, only inches away from Roland's terrified face.

He looked as though he was about to cry, and Henry felt a lump of nervousness in his throat. He wanted to be able to help, but he had no way to. Even if he was a good swordfighter, he didn't have a sword. He didn't have magic…nothing. He felt defeated already, and the battle hadn't even truly begun. "Get away from him!" Henry shouts, simply out of not knowing what else to do.

Ursula whips her head around to the teen and narrows her eyes at him. Her teeth biting viciously at the inside of her lip, her jaw set to the right. "What did you just say?" She asks in a low, fearing tone.

Henry had to take a breath to regain his confidence. "Get…away…from him." He repeats, trying to sound as intimidating as he could. His mind was in his book, remembering the times he had seen his mother be intimidating to Snow White, or even to Charming or anyone else. He tried to mimic her, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Ursula lets out a booming laugh, making the young boys' ears ring as the noise echoes throughout the cave, "Oh…_so _intimidating. Maybe you should've taken more lessons from your mummy before you tried to take her job. But it's too late for that now, she doesn't remember who she is. She doesn't remember that baby's father, and she's probably planning on getting rid of your little sister." She says in a low, demeaning voice.

Roland whimpered and Henry looked over at him with comforting eyes, "Don't believe her, Roland. She's lying." Henry says sternly, trying to soothe his younger brother from a distance.

"Am I?" Ursula asks innocently.

"Yes." Henry bites back, narrowing his eyes in on her. He stands up from the rock and tries to go after her with her bare hands, failing miserably as she simply pushes him back with a flick of her hand. He flies into the rock wall behind them with a thud, almost knocking him unconscious.

"Henry!" Roland shouts, nervous for his big brother.

"Bah! You won't be able to run from me now. You have nowhere to go and no one to help you, little one." Ursula taunts on further. She rubs her hands together and a beaming smile appears on her face, "You're going to be _mine._"

* * *

Feeling the anger come rising up from the depths of my soul, my lip curls and nostrils flare. "Enough!" I snap, not understanding what to believe.

He begins to stir from his position as he stands up and stares at me, a deep look of pain washing over him. Why haven't I killed him already? Something keeps telling me not to…but what? I let out a huff of heated anger before spinning on my heels and walking towards my castle.

"Your majesty, wait!" Robin called out, running after me.

"Haven't you learned your lesson, you imp?! I snarl viciously.

Robin caught up with me and continued to babble about something…I drowned him out until I heard, "I love you." He stated breathlessly, catching me completely off guard, stopping me dead in my tracks as my heart pounded in my chest.

"What did you just say?" I ask sincerely but with a bite of irritation.

"Regina, you are my heart and soul. I love you with every ounce of my being." Robin replied, his dazzling blue eyes watering as he meant every word that left his lips. I stood there shocked, eyes wide and mouth open. _He's playing you, _that's all that ran through my head. No, it couldn't be, could it? Something in me just clicked into place. "Robin?" I ask with my demeanor changing, shoulders relaxing and my face softening. Tears filled my bright brown, hazy eyes.

"Robin looked at me, "Regina, you remember?"

I nod with a small smile, "I do." He couldn't have smiled any wider or I feared he would have practically burst. I rushed for him as he rushed for me being careful for the baby as we embrace one another. Lips-locking and smashing together for a searing kiss. The bride of my nose hitting his as our faces were pressed together, there was no breathing room. I pulled away taking a huge gasp of air as our breathing became in rhythm – hot and heavy. "Robin, I may have something that can stop Ursula." I say, finally finding the words to speak. Letting go of him momentarily before I grab his hand and pull him toward the castle. But wait, I have magic…but this might affect the baby. I couldn't have that, now could I?

"What is it?" Robin states as he sees me contemplating this scenario in my head.

"Nothing." I reply quickly before moving forward, once again heading toward the castle.

* * *

Henry slowly peels himself off of the wall, his eyes getting heavy from the large impact he had just felt. His pupils were trying to stop dilating as the light from the end of the cave was hitting them hard. He was trying to focus on Ursula, but it looked as though there were two of her. He felt dizzy and sick to his stomach, not knowing what to do. She was obviously stronger, and she had magic. Henry felt pretty defeated in the situation, and he felt like a letdown to Roland because his big brother couldn't protect him.

* * *

We reached the Dark castle – my home away from home. I swing the doors open with a simple wave of my hands. I smiled at this, I forgot how much I had missed this…this power. Robin just walked right beside me, taking in everything. "You look shaken up, dear. Is everything alright?" I ask, tilting my head with a slightly un-amused tone, but still caring.

"I just forgot how incredibly powerful you were- are…in the Enchanted Forest." He replies, shrugging his shoulders.

A smirk appears on my face, "Yes, well, fear is quite an effective tool." I reply, walking down long black corridors. I stop mid-stride as the baby kicks hard once again, nearly bringing me to my knees. Clutching my stomach as I lean forward, breathing hard and trying not to cry.

"Regina my dear, are you alright?" Robin asks.

"I'm fine, it's just the baby." I reply, letting the nauseous feeling pass and beginning to walk again. "It's just around…" My words trailing off before I stop dead in my tracks...Robin nearly bumping into me. The door is closed, it shouldn't be closed.

His eyes scanning the door and immediately knowing it's a trap. "Your majesty, wait. It's a trap." Robin says with a strict and informative tone.

I roll my eyes stepping forward and extending my right hand to reach for the doorknob. Being quick to react, he already had the arrow right against the quiver and let go aiming it at the door. The arrow whizzing by my head as the door lights up in flames. My eyes widening as a small gasp escapes me. My first reaction being anger, I spin my head to look at him. "That arrow almost took off my head!" I snap viciously.

"And that door almost took off your arm. Where I'm from, a simple thank you would suffice." He replies curtly.

"Where you come from, people bathe in rivers and use pinecones for money." I retort mocking in a cold tone, looking disgusted before I walk through the door. Robin looked at me slightly puzzled, but shook it off. _Hormones,_ he thought.

Walking through the door into another room, there sat a beautiful dark vanity. Striding across the floor, my heels clicking with each step I took. I sit down and begin moving through things. "Regina, what are you doing?" Robin asks, walking up behind me with a slightly concerned face.

"Oh relax, thief, I'm not making another sleeping potion if that's what you think." I reply back sarcastically with a sassy bite.

Walking beside me he turns my face to look at him with his index finger under my chin, raising it up to look at him before he leans down and kisses me with strong passion. Slightly surprised before I return it, bringing my right hand to cup his cheek. "What was that for?" I ask after a moment.

"I just needed you to know how much I love you." Robin replies sincerely.

I smiled, brushing my thumb over his cheek. "I love you too." I reply softly. I rummage through a few things looking for something. Robin stood there, his hands clasped together in a patient manner, legs shoulder width apart and a watching expression. I huff in frustration, standing up and walking around the seat. "It's not here!" I snap out loud.

"What isn't?" He asks, now moving over to where I am. Within a split second of his movement I shoot my hand down to his feet, freezing him there. Stuck…he's stuck.

* * *

Ursula thrusts her hands forward towards the brown, curly haired boy who was still in tears. "Hush, you." She demands, no sympathy or warmth in her booming voice whatsoever. He falls backwards off of the rock and hits his small head. "That's what you get for running out of my last plan. For getting me in trouble…my _sister _in trouble." She booms.

Henry gave a confused expression, "Your sister? Who's your sister?" He asks, somewhat childishly.

She gives a loud laugh, though Henry didn't really think he had amused her that much. "Your grandmother. I guess you can call me…_Auntie Ursula._"

"Snow White didn't have a sister…" Henry replies.

"Your _adopted _side of the family." She growls. "Bah!" She grunts, "I thought you were the smart one out of that Charming family. Apparently…not." She adds with a slight pout, her eyebrow raised as her bottom lip is pushed out. Looking at him with such a fake sympathy that he felt as though he were invisible. "But look at you? You stayed with Regina, and you got yourself in trouble."

"My mom doesn't get us in trouble. Her idiot family members do." Henry bites back.

"Oh?" Ursula says, now studying him again. "There's your mother coming out in you. I always knew you were like the Evil Queen in some ways, but I always just leaned more towards the _queen _part." She taunts. Her necklace glows and shimmers each time she moved closer to the end of the cave, Henry was noticing this more and more.

He watched the shell around her neck intensely before he finally decided to just change the subject, "What is that shell for?"

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" She asks in a demeaning tone.

Henry shrugs and lifts his eyebrows, sticking his lower lip out. He crosses his arms over one another, "Just asking." He replies.

He got exactly what he wanted, though. She moved when she spoke, and when she moved toward the end, her light in the shell dimmed more. Exactly what he had thought, the magic in her shell was letting them not get out. It would weaken when she got closer to it, just as the protection spell would weaken. He knew what he had to do now, he had to grab the shell off of her neck and take Roland out of there. He had to go find his parents…wherever they may be.

* * *

I smile wickedly evil as I chuckle slightly, "You are too easy, my dear." I hiss returning to that cold, heartless, mean, malicious tone. My hands resting at my hips, "Did you really think I would just remember the man who slept with me? Cursing me with this…" I state a little harsher as I look down at the unborn child.

Robin's eyes widened. No…no…this isn't happening…"Regina-"

"That's a bit informal, don't you think? It's your majesty." I correct, holding my head up high. "The only reason I kept you, _Prince of Thieves, _is because you have something that will help me." I coo sarcastically sassy. I begin to circle him, watching his every move with piercing, bloodlust eyes.

"And what would that be?" He asks, gritting his teeth as he suddenly brings an arrow out aiming at me. "I never miss." He states.

My hand rises up, gripping his throat with pure, dark magic.

"Please…" He struggles, "Your Majesty, don't make me shoot you."

I laugh throwing my head back, waving my hand side-to-side. His arrow appearing in my hand, "The arrow never misses it's target…and I'm changing the target." I reply with an icy, chilling tone, walking out of the room with a devilish smile on my face.

* * *

**WHAT HOW NO!? Seriously when Mikaela sent me that...I was like...:O with a hint of tears. It broke my heart. Lol. **

**So how'd you like my mystery writer? It was actually really a blast seeing her portray her like this. I mean I RP with her literally every day...but she's just a good, evil Regina! Lol.**

**So shall we give her a round of applause? I think we shall! If you'd like to personally thank her via Instagram, go do it! I posted her username above the "To my reviewers" piece. She's a very good writer and I'm very glad that I asked her to do this :) She's also going to be appearing in my other story called, "The Missing Year"...(Which you need to read if you haven't already :O )**

**I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR Y'ALL! I want you to give me your absolute ****_favorite _****line from this chapter. Whether it's a more comedic one, a sad, a happy...anything. I just want you to copy and paste it into the review and WHY you love that so much. THIS IS HOW I WRITE MY STORIES! I base them off of what ****_you _****want to see. If I don't get feedback...I simply don't write them any longer. Which would break my wittle heart.**

**So please, accept my challenge! It's better than asking you to do 50 sit ups! or even 2 sit ups! Lololol.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Much love,**

**G.**


End file.
